Of Monsters and Men
by Morgana Leigh
Summary: Lakin Spencer was a college student just accepted into a new preternatural medicine program. She wanted to help the human victims of supernatural creatures, like her dad. Her last day home everything was taken from her. On the run for her life she goes to Adam and Mercy for help. She runs into an interesting werewolf that soon holds her heart and her life in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**I own Callan, Lakin, and Nick. All of the other characters belong to the wonderful Patricia Briggs. **

**Callan**

I don't know why, but I feel like there's something terribly wrong Callan thought to himself. I feel like there is something amiss. I talked to my wife a little earlier so, she should be fine. I'm okay. My parents are long gone and I don't have any living children. My pack bond seems to be fine so it's not one of them. What am I missing?

Callan got off his horse and got a nice cool drink of water. Even though it's autumn it's still hot working outside, even for a werewolf. I guess I should get one of those ATV things with air conditioning, but there's nothing like riding a horse. As Callan was taking another drink of water enjoying the view a loud ringing startled him making him tense. He fished around until he found his new cell phone. He hated it. The only reason he carried it with him was in case Emily went into labor when he was in the field working. He looked at the screen to find a voice mail and a missed call from Emily. As he tried to call her back the low battery button flashed and the phone went dead.

"Damn it. Emily is going to kill me because I forgot to charge this thing again. I'll be glad when she has our son and I can get rid of the thing," he muttered to himself. He climbed back on his horse and went to go check fence. An hour and a few fence posts later, that feeling came back ten fold. He could tell there was something terribly wrong. He heard a familiar truck engine headed his way. It was Bobby's truck flying through the pasture slinging mud, headed strait toward Callan.

"What the hell are you doing? You're scaring all the cows," Callan shouted at him knowing he could hear me.

"Callan, why haven't you been answering your phone? There's been an emergency. It's Emily," he said in a panic.

Callan ran up to his open window and asked, "Where is she? What happened?"

"She tried calling my house and when we got back home and saw we missed the call. We called her back and she didn't pick up the phone. We drove over there with some baby stuff they've been talking about and we found her. She was on the floor of the kitchen by the phone. She was bleeding real bad. My wife's at the hospital with her now and I came to get you."

Callan ran to the passenger door hopped in and said, "Drive! Now!" Bobby put his foot to the floor and sped to the hospital. "Bobby, have you heard anything? Is she okay? Is our son okay?"

"The last time I checked in she wasn't doing to good. They're worried about the baby not getting any oxygen. I think they're going to do a c-section ASAP."

"She's not due for awhile. How can they do that so soon?" Callan asked.

"I don't have any idea. I think that's what I overheard when I talked to them last."

The rest of the trip to the hospital was silent. Callan was remembering losing past children and wives. He didn't really believe in soul mates until he found Emily. She was the other half of him. She made him feel more alive then he's felt in centuries. She was patient and took time to explain the newer technologies to him. He's always shied away from new technology. He was born old school and wanted to stay that way. She brought him into this century and still embraced his out of date way of doing things. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. "I won't loose her," he said looking blankly out of the window. "Bobby, I can't lose her."

"I know, Callan. We've got your back. Don't worry. It will all work out," Bobby said. Callan could smell the lie. Bobby didn't believe she's going to make it.

"My Emily is a fighter. You'll see," Callan said and bolted to the hospital as soon as Bobby slowed the truck.

Tearing his way through the crowded emergency room he cut in front of everyone to get to the main desk. "Where is Emily Harvey?" Callan demanded.

"She's being prepped for surgery sir. Who are you?" the tired woman asked with a blank stare.

"I'm Callan Harvey, Emily's husband. Take me to her now," he said with a low growl.

The nurses' attention perked at the growl and she took a moment to look at Callan. He was a handsome man with short brown hair and intense green eyes. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, but those eyes made him look older and wiser. He was about six feet tall and had muscle on top of muscle. The way he carried himself screamed predator just in case she missed the growl. Her eyes bugged out a little in recognition of what he was and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Harvey she's already headed to surgery. You won't be allowed in now."

"I didn't ask you to take me to her I told you. She's my wife and she's carrying our son. Take me to her right now," Callan said shaking.

The nurse was dumbstruck for a moment and said, "Please follow me Mr. Harvey. You'll have to wash up and put on scrubs before you're allowed into the room. It's for the mother and baby's safety," she smoothly added pointing to the scrubs and surgical scrub area careful not to turn her back to him.

Callan quickly took care of all the necessary precautions and walked into the room. Emily was laying there hooked up to several monitors. She was pale, too pale. They were giving her blood transfusions that made her smell weird. Her face was scrunched up in pain; she looked sick, and tired.

"Emily," Callan whispered.

Emily looked at him and smiled for a moment before her eyelids fluttered closed and the monitors went crazy. There were nurses and a doctor running around trying to stabilize her. They injected her with several things and restarted her heart twice. They did a c-section quickly trying to save our son. The doctor handed the blue un-crying baby boy to the nurses and continued working on Emily.

This was all so surreal to Callan. He'd lost so may people over the years but, nothing has ever felt like this. All he could do was stand there shaking. He was shaking with the terror of losing the love of his life and his son. He was on the brink of the change. It didn't help that the full moon was in a couple days. Callan just stood there unable to move watching Emily die.

One of the nurses guided him to Emily's side. They had finally gotten her stabilized and they started cleaning her up. Her skin was usually a golden tan, but now was unnaturally white. Her long blonde hair was wet with sweat with messy curls around her face. She looked nothing like she normally did. She was always put together. He'd never seen her without makeup as long as he'd known her, until now. Callan slowly clasped his hand in Emily's as he listened to her breathe and the slow rhythms of her heart.

"Mr. Harvey can I have a word with you," the doctor asked.

"Will she be alright?" Callan asked without looking away from her face.

"It's a miracle that she's alive right now. She may have some brain damage, but be won't know for sure until she wakes up. Your son," he said hesitantly.

"My son, where's my son?" Callan asked slowly turning his gaze onto the doctor.

The doctor flinched and said, "He went to long without getting any oxygen. I'm sorry Mr. Harvey. Your son didn't make it." He took a step towards the door when Callan took a deep breath. He started shaking worse than before. He was having a hard time reining himself in so he didn't shake Emily's hand he was desperately clinging to.

With watery eyes Callan said, "Get out and leave my son." He didn't have to tell them twice, they all cleared out. He reluctantly released Emily's hand to go pick up their son. They had cleaned him up too. He looked perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, a head full of hair just like his moms. Callan had lost several children over his long life and it never got easier. He clung to the fact that when Emily wakes up and she's fully recovered they can try again. Werewolves have an extremely high infant mortality rate. She knew that it may take several tries before she could carry one to term.

I should have been home Callan thought to himself. If I'd have been home I would have gotten her to the hospital right away and none of this would have happened. He kissed his son and gently laid him back in the crib. He walked back to Emily's bedside and pulled up a chair. He laid his head beside their clasped hands on the bed and started whispering to Emily, "Please wake up. I can't do anything without you. I… I don't know what to do Emily. Please." He continued to plead with her for the awhile, until the machines she was attached to came to life again.

Several people rushed into the room and pushed Callan out of the way to work on Emily again. Callan started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Time of death," the doctor started to say.

Callan started shifting and yelled, "No, get out! Get out! You're lying! She's alive!" He howled and the alpha of his pack entered the room.

"Callan stop," he commanded using his alpha influence to make Callan obey. Callan was a lot older and he out ranked his alpha. The command rolled off of Callan without making him pause. Callan charged the alpha. Bobby was behind him and he started evacuating staff and innocent bystanders. Half way through the change Callan was vulnerable, so he did what has always kept him alive without fail. He let his wolf take over completely…

**Lakin**

"Oh, how does it feel having your ass kicked by a girl? Honestly this just isn't fun anymore. This is like taking candy from a baby territory," Lakin said as she continually pushed buttons on the PS3 controller.

"Shut up! It's just beginners luck and you're not kicking my ass. I'm letting you win. I figured if you kept winning I might be able to convince you to stay in town a few days extra," Nick said with a grin putting down his controller. "Rematch?"

"No, pick a different game or something," Lakin said and sighed. "Nick, you know that I have to leave the day after tomorrow. I have to get resettled for my last semester. Plus the shop called me yesterday and asked if I could start working a week early. I need the cash so I told them I'd be there," Lakin said.

She walked across her bedroom and leaned against the window frame. She was really going to miss being home. She watched the snow fall, lightly dusting the fence line that separates the yard from the pasture with the horses. It rarely snowed in Briggs Texas, but every time it did they always made the most of it. It was beautiful, the snow covered barn and trees looked like a picture in a magazine. By tomorrow it would mostly be melted, muddy, and still cold as hell. That's usually when we get the four-wheelers involved. Lakin wasn't a fan of living in her dorm on the campus, but it was necessary to become a preternatural doctor.

"Lakin? Hello…?" Nick said waving a game in front of her face.

Lakin looked at him and said, "Sorry I spaced out. What?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me, but the offers off the table with an attention span like that," Nick said and laughed.

Lakin smiled and said, "Oh please, like that would ever happen."

"Hey you're going to damage my ego with comments like that. My egos fragile, you know."

"I'll have to take your word on that," she said with an eye roll.

Nick chuckled and said, "We tried that route once and it didn't work out so well."

"I know. Do you remember when you took me out on our first date? You didn't want to piss me off buying me flowers, so you bought me a screwdriver and put a ribbon on it. My mom was so pissed off at you for not bringing me flowers. The look on your face was priceless. You thought you would have to worry about my big bad werewolf dad, but it was mom you should have been worried about."

"What? She was scary to a sixteen year old boy. Hell, she's still kind of scary. At least she likes me now."

"To your knowledge," Lakin mumbled.

"I heard that," Nick said.

"Heard what?" she asked innocently. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I miss hanging out with you like this. It's better than an hour phone call twice a week, scaring off my dates," he joked.

"Yeah I'm the one scarring them off," Lakin teased and he threw a pillow at her. "I know. You could visit me in the city. I'd introduce you to some slutty college girls. Wait, then I'd never see you, never mind. That would defeat the purpose of you visiting me."

"No I liked where that plan was heading. Maybe I could get someone to cover me missing a few days on the farm. I think I could make that work for slutty college girls," Nick said with a fake dreamy voice. Lakin threw the pillow back at him and he caught it before it hit him in the face.

"After this semester are you going to that super secret supernatural school?" Nick asked.

Lakin sighed and said, "I'm going to try. We can't afford it. It's more expensive than any Ivy League college I've looked at. It's going to be six years or so before I graduate. It'll be worth it in the end. I'll be one of the first licensed Preternatural MD's. I'll be able to help the victims of werewolf attacks, like dad, and any other creature we're allowed to know about."

Nick shook his head, "I still don't think there're vampires Lakin. If there were wouldn't they have come out of the coffin by now? The fae came out then the werewolves. What do you thinks next witches, vampires, and the loc ness monster?"

"We'll have to agree to disagree," Lakin said dismissing the topic knowing he was staying blind on purpose. She couldn't blame him it's a lot to process.

"You doubt Nessie?" Lakin's dad said as he entered the bedroom smiling. Wyatt Spencer was a tall man and a country boy through and through. He always wore a pair of Wranglers and black ostrich boots with a button down western shirt. His skin was a golden brown where the sun beat down on him working in the fields on their ranch. Since the change he'd lost his wrinkles, scars and grey hair, but he still had his farmers tan.

"Not you too Wyatt," Nick said. Lakin stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"You never know Nick," he said with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but Lakin the pack has officially requested your presence at the pack meeting tonight. They want you there for a discussion. What did you do?" he asked knowing his daughter had a mischievous streak like his own.

"I haven't done anything since I came to town Dad. I swear. I haven't even talked to any of the pack since I got back. Except when Chase text me the other day and told me to stop by his house, but I didn't. I had plans. Oh, and when I answered the phone when Al called you. I don't know why they'd have me come to the meeting tonight," Lakin said. Honestly Lakin hadn't had time since she'd been home to do anything that would get her in trouble. It's not that she was bad. She just liked to irritate people she probably shouldn't to make a point, usually.

"They told me not to worry that you'd be fine, but I know you so I had to ask," he said smiling.

Nick looked worried, "You didn't give Chase any puppy chow or anything like that right Lakin?"

Lakin grinned and said, "Would I do that?"

Her dad and Nick both said, "Yes."

"Okay, I would. I swear I didn't, even though that would be hilarious," Lakin said giggling.

"I have to go finish some stuff before it gets dark. Please stay out of trouble Lakin," Nick said as he hugged her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for your last hurrah. Call me and let me know how the meeting goes okay?"

"I'll call you and let you know. See you tomorrow."

Nick grabbed his coat and left. They could hear him telling Lakins' mom goodbye too.

"Why don't you date that boy? I've always liked him," he said leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"We did Dad, when we were teenagers. We weren't a good fit. We lacked the spark that makes a good pair, like you and mom. You two fit together just right and you have the spark. Anyone can see it if you take the time to look. We talked about it and we're better as friends," Lakin said.

"I still say you should date him. There aren't very many nice guys these days."

"I know, but nice doesn't equal soul mate. When are we leaving for the meeting?" Lakin asked ending the conversation about Nick.

"We leave in thirty minutes. I hope you weren't lying to me about not doing anything that would piss of the pack," he said.

"You could smell the lie if I did."

"Not all of the time. Sometimes I know you did something and when you deny it, it smells like the truth. I don't know how you do it, but I know you do it," he said a little proud.

"You can't scent a lie from a truth, even if it's not the whole truth," Lakin said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be that good at lying. Now I'm worried about you," he said in mock horror.

"I was a teenager with a werewolf dad. I learned quickly. At first you busted me every single time, then I learned the little secret of half truths and I've been golden ever since," Lakin admitted.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes Lakin. Be ready to go in thirty minutes," he said over his shoulder.

**Callan**

Callan had woken up in a parking garage naked and covered with blood. The last thing he could remember was his alpha trying to keep him away from Emily and then it was all blank. He'd let his wolf take over and he still lost Emily. Bobby found him and brought him some pants. Bobby had been there as his wolf killed anyone who stood in his way. Bobby smelled of the same blood he did, but he wouldn't talk about what happened. Callan didn't remember. He only knew that his wolf was hungry for more blood. He had been constantly fighting him for control ever since. It made him twitchy and cranky. A cranky werewolf was never a good thing.

Callan was in a white van with Bobby, two males, and a female. That was all that remained of his old pack. They took Emily from him and no one could stand in his way to get her back. Callan hadn't lived this long to find his soul mate just to have her taken from him by a bunch of pups. He will find her and he will kill anyone who tries to stop him. The pack was terrified of him and obeyed him completely now. With the exception of Bobby, he'd been very helpful throughout the situation.

"We have to stop for gas if we plan on making it to Briggs," Bobby said from behind the wheel.

"Stop at the next gas station and we can take a little break. We have to be there in time for their meeting tonight. It will be the best way to confront everyone and see if they know where Emily has been taken," Callan said firmly.

After months of searching for a lead, they found their former alphas cell phone. The alpha of the Briggs Valley Pack was the last person the alpha had spoken to, so that was where Callan was headed.

When they stopped everyone got out to stretch while Bobby filled up the gas tank. Callan walked inside and started grabbing armfuls of junk food and drinks. Werewolves have a high metabolism and eat a lot. He walked over to the hot box that they had fried food in and decided he'd take it all. Between the junk in his arms and all of the fried junk that should feed everyone.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman asked.

Callan froze as he looked at the woman on the other side of the counter. She had familiar long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. It was his Emily. He dropped everything on the counter and stared at her in shock.

"Sir are you alright?" she said concerned.

"Emily?" he asked.

"No, sir my name's Jane. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll take all of this food please," he said still staring at her. As she was bagging up all of the food, she kept glancing up to look at Callan. When he caught her staring she blushed and smiled.

Callan stared intently into her eyes and said, "I want to take you home."

She blushed an even darker red. He could hear her heartbeat increase rapidly. She hesitated lost in thought for a moment. "Hey, cover the rest of my shift please. I've got to go," she yelled to the guy on the register. Bobby was at the register paying for the gas and food.

"I found Emily Bobby. I found her!" Callan said to Bobby as she was getting her purse.

"Are you sure that's Emily?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Of course it's Emily look at her," Callan said.

"I really don't think that's her Callan," he said.

Callan stopped and glared at Bobby. "Do you think I wouldn't know my Emily if I saw her? Was that part of your plan? Are you helping them?" Callan growled. He had Bobby pinned against the counter holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Callan, I'm not working for anyone. I just don't think that woman is Emily and you've got to know that's not her too." Callan looked at Bobby for a minute and decided to let him go. Bobby has been loyal to Callan at every turn. His loyalty just saved his life.

"All of you go and kill some time while I go to Emily's. I'll call you after she gets her memory back so you can help move whatever she wants to our house," Callan ordered. Bobby tried to say something again, but he was already outside with Emily on his arm.

Callan was so happy to finally have Emily back. Bobby didn't know Emily like he did. He's too skeptical for his own good.

He watched her as she drove the winding roads to her small cabin. It was very isolated. The nearest neighbor was a couple miles away. Callan took his eyes off of her long enough to assess the area around the house. Small home, few trees, no close neighbors there's nowhere for a spy to hide. So, most likely who ever had taken her didn't keep an eye on her. They must have thought tampering with her memory would be enough to keep her from me.

Callan still didn't know why someone would want to take Emily away from him in the first place, but he'd be more than happy to ask when he finds the person responsible.

They got out of the small car and she said, "I'm sorry I'm so quiet. I'm just really nervous. I've never done anything like this before, but there's just something about you."

Callan smiled at her and nodded. She led him into the living room. He sat down on the old couch and waited for her to join him. I have to trigger her memory somehow, Callan thought to himself. If she has amnesia there's not much I can do, but if her memory has been magically tampered with that's different. There's always a way to break a spell. Callan would bet money that it's a spell. They wouldn't risk injuring her. For some reason they want her alive. Maybe this is a trap to get Callan where they want him. Suddenly paranoid Callan checked out the living room and looked out of the windows again. Satisfied that he's not being spied on at the moment he sat down to wait for Emily. She slowly walked back into the living room wearing red lingerie carrying two glasses of wine.

"Do you want to start in here or go straight to the bedroom?" she asked shyly and sat down the glasses on the coffee table in front of him.

Callan took her by the hand and said, "You shouldn't be drinking." He pulled her close to him on the couch and kissed her. She clung to him as hard as she could. Callan reached down to feel her stomach and he came to a dead stop.

"Where's the baby?" he asked.

"I don't have a baby. What gave you the idea that I have a baby?" she asked confused.

"You really don't remember do you?" he asked her. "I thought the kiss would break the spell. That's how it always works in the stories."

"What are you talking about? What spell? You're starting to scare me," she said scooting away from Callan.

He reached out and touched her face lightly. "It's okay, there's no reason to be afraid Emily. We'll take you to a witch and get this spell reversed. It'd be better if we knew what witch spelled you in the first place, but I'll find someone to do it for us."

"Shit, you're crazy. I always like the crazy and dangerous ones. Leave or I'll call the police," she yelled covering herself up. She quickly moved towards her phone. Callan was too quick for her and disconnected it.

Callan could smell the woman's fear. His wolf perked up at the scent.

She ran into the bedroom and went to her night stand. Callan walked into the doorway to find her with a pistol aimed right at his head.

"Get out of my fucking house," she yelled.

"What did you say? Emily wouldn't ever say something like that what's wrong with you?" Callan asked starting to get angry.

"I already told you my God damned name isn't Emily. Leave or I'll shoot," she yelled still holding the gun on him with shaky hands.

"You're not Emily," he said growling with anger rolling off of him in waves. He was fuming and that scared her more. He took a step towards her and the pistol went off. Callan looked down at his wounded left shoulder and he lost it. The wolf came out to play.

By the time Bobby and the pack found them it was to late. Callan was passed out and covered in blood again. Bobby ordered the others to start a fire and make it look like an accident. They had to keep the secret that werewolves are capable of inflicting that type of damage or the Marrok would see to it that they were no longer breathing. Callan was stone cold out of it and he probably would be for another hour or so. They cleaned him up and put him in the van. As they drove away the house was consumed with flames and it would look like an electrical fire. They were in the clear and headed to Briggs Texas. Bobby didn't know what to do, but he hopped the Alpha there could help him take care of the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I own Lakin, Callan, and Nick. They did come from my twisted little brain. The other characters all belong to Patricia Briggs. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. :)**

**Lakin**

Lakin held her breath as her dad took another sharp corner in their mud covered four door truck. She hated it when he drove so fast, especially on dirt roads. He may have better than human reflexes and sight, but that didn't make her feel any better. He thought it was hilarious. Even when Lakin tried to drive he refused and would then drive crazy to freak her out on purpose. She eventually learned to stop asking and try not to freak out. She was still working on that last part.

The truck slid into the Alphas drive way at a ninety degree angle that would have made Bo and Luke Duke proud, only slowing slightly to drive over the cattle guard. Lakin reached for the Jesus handle in a panic. Her dad was still laughing at her when he got out of the truck.

"I'm driving back home Dad!" she shouted at him as he closed the door. Lakin got out of the truck and was picked up in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe," she finally said in a whisper.

"Sorry I'm just so glad to see you. Do you have to receive a formal invitation to see us now?" Chase asked. Lakin graduated high school with Chase and both of their dad's were werewolves. He's always had a crush on her, she didn't return the sentiment.

"Yeah, I'm a bitch like that," she said dryly. "You know I've been at school." He smiled and nodded. "How's your family Chase?"

"They're fine. Dad's in the house. I'm sure he'll want to see you sometime tonight," he replied.

"It's been awhile since I've seen him." He didn't reply. They stood by the truck in silence. To fill the awkward silence she said," You seem to be taking to the change well." She kept in touch with the pack enough to know that he was struggling to control the wolf. That wasn't something you brought up until there was a body on the ground with his about to follow.

"Yeah, I love it increased speed, sight, smell, and increased everything. It's nothing like I thought it would be. They tell you but you don't really know until you know."

"So I'm told," she replied.

"You would be amazed at all of the things I can do," he said staring at her intently.

"Unless you can spontaneously create a fire, I'm going inside. It's too cold," Lakin said. Honestly, it wasn't too cold for her. She just didn't like that look on his face. He closely followed her inside.

The Alphas ranch was massive. He had enough land far enough away from everyone that the werewolves could freely run on the full moon without having to worry about drawing any attention. The white farmhouse was two stories with tall white columns in front. It was big enough that if they needed to the entire pack could comfortably stay there. The back rooms were reinforced and could be used to hold hostile wolves.

"Al," Lakin yelled and ran up to the Alpha for a hug. Al was the nickname she gave to him when he came to the house to help her dad. She's called him that ever since.

"Don't call me that. You know I don't like it," he said with a grin.

"How have you been? Have you been keeping Dad in line?" she asked.

"We're good as usual. Your dad though, you know how he is. There's no way to keep him in line. You did get that from him," he teased.

"Whatever. It would be boring without us and you know it," Lakin said with her trademark grin. "Why did you invite me to the meeting tonight? I didn't think humans could attend without them being mated."

Al said, "The meeting was originally called tonight so we could talk to you before you go back to school. Now, there's another pack coming to get some help finding a kidnapped mate."

"That's terrible. Why are they coming to you for help? Is it a pack close by? Wait, why does the pack want to talk to me?" Lakin asked.

"Now that our pack is all here, we have a proposition for you," he said smiling. Lakin looked at him eagerly waiting for the explanation. "The pack discussed it and we will pay for the Preternatural Medicine program if you meet a few conditions."

Lakin was thrilled. She had been so worried about saving money and applying for student loans. She didn't want her schooling to be a burden to her parents and now it didn't look like that was going to be a problem.

"The conditions?" Lakin asked.

"You will become the packs official doctor. We will be your priority. You will also have to report everything back to me. Every wolf or victim you see I need to know about it," Al said.

Lakin thought about it for a minute and said, "I will be able to treat anyone not just pack. I will only report dangerous things to you. You don't need to know everyone's medical problems. They have a right to privacy."

Al stood there thoughtful. You could tell that he wasn't happy having his wishes contradicted, but he was still taking the counter offer seriously. "Agreed, with the condition that you give the pack priority."

She glanced at her dad and he smiled proudly at her sticking to her guns. He knew she would make the right decision for herself. "The pack will get priority unless there is someone in a worse situation. I won't help a pack wolf with a cold over someone bleeding to death from silver wounds," Lakin said firmly trying not to look Al in the eye.

"Agreed," Al said and stuck his hand out for Lakin to shake on it. They shook hands and he said, "We will have papers drawn up and the money transferred within the week. Now you just have to stay out of trouble and study. Do you think you can manage that?" he asked.

"When have I ever gotten in trouble?" she said grinning. "Wait… don't answer that." Al glanced at the window at the distant sound of a car driving up the drive way.

"Sounds like the other pack is here," Al said. "You can go into another room if you like. This shouldn't take long."

"No that's okay. I think I'll go outside. Thanks again everyone. This means a lot to me," Lakin said and walked to the back door.

As she was about to go around the corner she heard Al, "Callan, good to see you again."

Lakin looked at him. He was tall with broad shoulders and he had the greenest eyes Lakin had ever seen. She could tell immediately that he was an alpha and he was old. He had that extra something that all of the alphas she'd ever met have all had. The best way she could describe it was that it was a heaviness surrounding him. Pressing you to do whatever he wanted, an alpha vibe.

The alpha looked up at her as she grabbed a blanket and left. He had the oddest expression on his face.

Lakin sat down on the porch swing and looked out across the lake. It was a cold night, but not cold enough to prevent the snow from melting. Everything was still dusted with snow, but it was all slowly melting. By morning there would only be mud. The wind was gently blowing and the stars were out in full force. One thing Lakin really missed when she's in the city at school was looking at the stars. Nowhere in the city can you see the stars this bright. Everyone's always in a hurry rushing around. It's never this calm. This was so peaceful.

Lakin took in a deep breath and sighed snuggling in her blanket. She was startled when Chase said, "Miss the country life huh?"

"Damn it you scared me Chase. Why aren't you in the meeting?" Lakin asked.

"Because I knew this would be my last chance to do this," Chase whispered. He pinned her into the swing with an arm on each side of her on the blanket. The blanket was like a seatbelt holding her in place. He kissed her roughly and tried to stick his tongue down her throat. Lakin struggled trying to push him off of her, but he got the wrong idea. He thought she was grabbing onto him to pull him closer. He leaned in and tried to pick up the intensity. Not knowing what else to do Lakin froze and it took him a minute to realize she wasn't moving.

He looked at her with a smirk and said, "Wow that was amazing. I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Chase, um, I'm flattered, but I don't see you that way. I thought you understood that. I'm sorry," Lakin said trying to scoot out from under his arms.

Chase started shaking. Not from the cold, but from the coming change.

"Oh, shit," Lakin said racking her brain trying to decide what to do. It takes them awhile to shift. Lakin decided she just needed to slowly go into the house, meeting or no meeting, she needs alpha assistance ASAP. She knew better than to run, running would just trigger the wolf to hunt. She could feel her silver butterfly knife heavy in her pocket. She didn't want to hurt him but not as much as she didn't want him to hurt her.

Chase growled as she was half way out from under him realizing she was trying to leave. "It's Nick isn't it? That's why you won't have me now?"

"Chase," Lakin said very carefully. "Calm down. Is this really a reason to change?" Lakin slowly reached into her pocket to retrieve her knife. She could tell this wasn't going to end well for either of them.

"Mine," Chase shouted as he reached for her again.

"Stop," a deep unfamiliar voice commanded from the doorway. "Pup let go of her right now and go inside."

Even Lakin could feel the alpha command in the air.

Chase froze, blinked his eyes a few times and walked over to the stranger. He tried to do their dominance stare and Chase lost. It wasn't even a contest. Chase couldn't meet his eyes. He stomped into the house muttering under his breath.

"Thank you sir I appreciate your help. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place." Lakin said grateful she wasn't werewolf chow.

"Not a problem. Pups like that have to learn their place in the pack so they'll straighten up. I'm Callan," he said sticking out his hand for a handshake. She turned to shake his hand and his eyes widened.

He stopped in his tracks and said, "Emily? Is that you?"

"No sir. My name's Lakin. Thanks again," she said. Lakin went back to sit on the swing wrapping the blanket around her, but making sure she couldn't be pinned with it again. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The way Callan continued to look at her made her think she'd just upgraded her trouble. Without a word Lakin got up and slowly headed back into the house.

**Callan**

"You really don't remember me?" Callan asked.

"I've lived in this town my whole life, my dad's inside at the meeting. The first time I met you was when you made Chase go in the house just now," Lakin said moving slowly towards the door.

Callan couldn't understand why she didn't remember him. He knew without a doubt this was his Emily. Callan thought to himself she said her dad was inside at the meeting. Maybe he kidnapped her from me and had a witch cast a spell to erase her memory? That's a possibility. Maybe she had a head injury and they just filled in the blanks for her. Either way I need to carefully trigger her memory. Maybe if I remind her of our past that will be enough.

"Well, Emily is my wife. She was pregnant and she was taken from me at the hospital. I don't know where she is or our son," Callan said. Lakin was listening with wide eyes from the doorway. "She begged and begged me to have children. It's hard for werewolves to conceive and even harder for the mother to carry a baby to term. I've lost a lot of children in my life. More than I care to remember. We've come here to recruit help finding her. I've been married a few times in my long life, but Emily is my soul mate. I can't live without her," Callan said with tears in his eyes looking out across the field. He heard her foot steps walking closer. She put an arm around Callan. He hoped that she remembered. He looked down into her eyes willing her to remember. "You look like her."

"Callan I'm so sorry that's happened to you. You'll find her. If you found your soul mate once I know you'll be together again. Real soul mates have a funny way of doing that from what I've seen," she said. She patted him on the arm and walked into the house.

She showed such compassion and understanding, he knew this was Emily. Emily looked the same as always. She had the same long wavy blonde hair, gray blue eyes, tall for a woman, but not too skinny. Callan wanted to find out more about the wolf that she called her dad. Callan decided that her 'dad' took her from him. He wasn't sure why anyone would take her. Callan was going to get her address from the alpha. Callan wanted to have another meeting without inviting the thief. He'd have to be careful though. If the kidnapper suspected Callan was on to him he could move her or kill her Callan thought. He wasn't going to let that happen. Callan was going to have a little talk with this alpha, but first he was going to get a look at her captor.

**Lakin**

Lakin found her dad. "I'll be in the truck waiting for you Dad." He must have smelled her fear, because he waved goodbye to everyone and followed her to the truck.

Lakin got into the passenger seat without even commenting about his driving. Her dad started up the truck and looked at her waiting for an explanation. She put her seatbelt on and asked, "What happened at the meeting?"

"Not much. Are you okay? What happened with Chase? He came in smelling like lust and anger. He was so pissed off and he wouldn't talk about it and now you're scarred."

"Don't get mad. It was handled okay?" I said and he nodded. "Chase tried to make a move on me and he was pissed because I told him I didn't feel the same way. He started to change and the alpha of the pack that came to town made him go inside and leave me alone," Lakin said with a smirk. "It was kind of funny watching Chase obey a stranger. Callan I think is what he said his name was. He was really nice, but he acted so strange. He kind of freaked me out so I ran inside to you."

"Do you still have my old knife? The silver plated one? I know you used to keep it on you all the time. Do you still?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. Why?"

"I don't trust that pack that's in town. They aren't telling us the whole story and you need to be careful of Chase. He's always been a little angry, that's amplified now that he's a wolf. If he loses it I don't want you to be anywhere near him. Okay?"

"Okay Dad. What did the pack want? "

"The alpha of that pack's pregnant wife was kidnapped. They think she's been taken to this area and want our help finding her. They aren't telling us the whole story though. My first thought is that she's running from him. I don't know though."

"I talked to him for a little bit and he was genuinely upset that she was gone. He mentioned her. He seemed so lost and sad. He even said I look like her,' Lakin said.

"Lakin, do you remember when we saw Adam Hauptman on TV awhile ago? I told you that I've met him a few times and he's a good guy. He has a daughter too. We talked about dealing with rebellious teenage girls," he asked.

"Yes, he was on TV with his girlfriend. Mercedes the VW mechanic," she said with a giggle. She always had thought that was funny.

"If something ever happens to me you get your mom and sister and book it to Tri-Cities Washington. You find Adam and he'll protect you. I'd send you to someone higher up, but that's the first place they'd look for you. Adams the only other alpha I've met that I'd trust my girls with," he said gripping the steering wheel to tight.

"Dad I think you're being over protective. Chase is a jerk but he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Why would anyone else try to do anything to us? You just need to relax Dad."

"My wolf knows something's going on and we don't like it. Please promise me if anything supernatural goes wrong you will go to Adam."

"Okay Dad I promise I'll go to Adam if I'm in supernatural trouble. Why do you think something's going to happen to you? You aren't thinking of hurting yourself are you?"

He gave Lakin a look that had the desired effect of making her feel like an idiot for asking. "I'd never do something like that to myself. I just know something's up. It's better to be over protective and have a plan than being caught off guard. Make sure you keep that knife on you and don't roll your eyes at me Lakin. Please for once just listen," he said and sighed.

"Yes sir. Callan saved me from Chase's stupidity tonight. He's a really strong alpha. I could even feel the command when he ordered Chase to go inside the house," Lakin said.

"I've only met a couple of alphas that strong. They've all been ancient. All well over five-hundred years old. That's just asking for trouble. When wolves are that old they tend to have problems adjusting to change. We live in a world that's constantly changing. If he were to loose his mind here there isn't anyone strong enough close by to put him down. By the time help came it would be way too late. I hope the pack stays out of his business. I really don't have a good feeling about it at all," her dad said.

Lakin knew he was right. She knew she needed to get away from Callan earlier. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her. She didn't know what the deal was, but she wasn't ever going to be alone with him or Chase ever again.

That was another problem. Chase had never been that aggressive towards her before. Sure he's a werewolf now, but for him to act like that now means that he was holding a lot back when he was human. How did everything get so complicated so quickly? Lakin was glad that she'd be headed back to the city soon. She had more important things to worry about than them.

**A/N: We're getting closer to Adam, Mercy, and the rest of the gang. Please bear with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a little intense. Please remember it's rated M :) I don't own any characters. With the exception of Lakin, Callan, and Nick. The rest belong to Patricia Briggs. Enjoy. **

**Callan**

Callan was furious. He had watched that wolf take Emily away and he did nothing to stop him. He knew he had to have more information before he made his move. He needed to speak to this alpha with no witnesses.

Callan requested to stay at the pack house. The alpha didn't seem comfortable with the idea, but he couldn't gracefully say no. Some of the pack decided to spend the night too. Decided meant the alpha told them to stay to watch Callan. The alpha was smarter than he seemed. Callan wondered if the alpha was in on it too. Only time would tell.

Callan was sitting on the porch swing that he sat on with Emily earlier. He was watching the wolves through the window. He could tell Bobby was nervous. He didn't like that. It usually meant Bobby was up to something if he was nervous. If he betrayed Callan things wouldn't end well for him. They'd been friends a long time, but Emily was his priority. He hoped their son was alive and well too. He hadn't seen or heard anything about a baby. It would all be alright as long as he got Emily back.

Everyone went to sleep. Callan tried to make himself sleep for a few hours. He knew he would soon need his strength. He hasn't been sleeping well since Emily went missing. He was lucky if he got two or three hours of sleep a night. He laid there trying to plan out his next move that would help him get Emily back and how to get her memory back when he did.

Early the next morning over breakfast Callan asked the alpha, "Can I speak to you for moment?" The alpha motioned to that Chase guy and the other two that were still in the room. They nodded and left. Everyone was on edge so they didn't go to far from the kitchen.

"Where does that human woman live that was here last night?" Callan asked casually.

"Lakin? I can't tell you that information. If you need to speak with her I can arrange for her to meet you here. If she will agree to it," he said cautiously.

"Who was that man she was here with?" Callan asked.

"Her dad Wyatt. Why?" he asked.

"How much do you know about him?" Callan was testing him to see how much information he would share. He was trying to determine if he was helping the kidnapper Wyatt.

"He was attacked by a rogue about fifteen years ago. He's a farmer like most of the people in this area. Why are you so interested?" he asked. He only gave a general answer that Callan could have gotten from anyone in this town.

"Why did you agree to it?" Callan asked.

"Agree to what?"

"You had to have agreed to let him borrow the pack witch. Him being a poor farmer he couldn't have afforded one on his own. You authorized him to kidnap her and wipe her memory. Why did you do it? What could you have possibly gained?" Callan said seething.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't kidnap anyone. We don't have a pack witch. Witches rub me the wrong way, even the white witches," he said in a slight panic. If it came to a fight the alpha would lose unless he was very, very lucky. It didn't seem like luck was on his side today.

"I didn't expect you to tell me the truth. One of your underlings will before the day is through," Callan said. His wolf was looking out through his eyes. The alpha saw and was surprised. The wolf was in control, at least partially. Callan was one push from going berserk. "I challenge you for the alpha position of the Briggs Valley Pack."

The alpha was afraid. Callan could smell his fear, but he looked as cool as he could be on the outside. If he would have masked his fear Callan would have thought this might actually be a legitimate challenge. Callan wasn't afraid. He couldn't remember the last time he was truly afraid in battle.

"There aren't enough witnesses," he said calmly.

"Between my pack and what's here of yours there is enough," Callan said. "I'm going to massacre you. Everyone in the pack will tell me everything I want to know without question. We start in five minutes unless you want to start talking now?"

He looked at him, unwilling to give him any information. He wouldn't say a word.

"It's too bad that you feel that way. You are choosing a poor time to be loyal. Think of yourself. If you don't, you will die today," Callan said slowly walking around him.

"It's not going to be that easy. I don't know what you want with them, but you need to leave it alone. Walk away. Emily isn't here. I've known Lakin since she was eight. You're losing it Callan. You need to go to the Marrok for help," he said. Callan grabbed him by the throat and squeezed until he couldn't talk.

"You are very convincing. I know that she is Emily and I will get her back with her full memory in tact. One way or another. Just remember I gave you a chance to help me and you spit it back in my face," he said angrily. He pushed the alpha back and released his neck.

Everyone that was at the house came to watch the challenge. The pack was talking to their alpha. He wasn't paying them any attention. He was typing on his cell phone. Callan didn't want Wyatt to have any warning. He grabbed the alphas cell phone and crushed it.

"You shouldn't have tried to warn them. It will be worse if they fight me. He will die slowly for taking her. If he runs with her I will kill your entire pack and all of their families for helping him take my family away."

The alpha didn't say anything to Callan. He only hoped his text to the Marrok and Wyatt went through before Callan crushed his phone.

The alpha walked over to Chase and said, "I'm glad our second isn't here. He'll need to pick up the pieces when it's over. This is going to be a blood bath. I'll be surprised if he lets anyone in our pack survive. He's losing it. He's old enough to create a serious problem for the entire werewolf population. All it will take is one public display that can't be covered up or explained and we'll all be shipped off to colonies like the fae."

With wide eyes Chase looked at Callan and became thoughtful.

The alpha turned to Callan without any fear and attacked. He punched Callan in the face with ease. Callan rocked back, surprised at the solid hit. He touched the gash on his face and smiled. He stood there waiting for the next attack. The alpha swung to hit him again and his fist was wiped to the side. Callan back handed him in the face. It pushed him back a step. He quickly recovered and was on the offensive again. Callan was toying with him. He wanted the alphas weakness to be displayed as well as Callans' power. Every punch or kick that was thrown at Callan he easily evaded. He hit him once for every miss, until he grew bored. Then Callan pinned him. He took the alphas head between his hands and said, "You should have talked." He snapped his neck. Callan slowly got up and looked at his new pack, waiting for the next challenge. No one made a move.

Now Callan would be able to get the information he needed. First he was going to make another example. Chase had to be punished for what he did to Emily. It's not right to try to grope someone else's mate.

"Chase, come here," Callan ordered.

Chase hesitated for a moment and walked to Callan. Callan hit him in the face. "You shouldn't treat females like that. Especially not my female," Callan growled.

"I sincerely apologize. I didn't know she was yours sir. Please let me know if there is anyway I can make amends for my error," Chase formally said.

Callan wasn't sure what to make of him. He decided that he would let him live. He hoped that his charisma would work to Callans' advantage.

"Tell me everything you know about Wyatt," he ordered. Chase did all of the talking.

**Ben**

Ben was pissed off. He didn't want to be stranded in the middle of bloody no where Texas. The bus broke down twenty minutes ago. Surprise, surprise this trip had been bad from the start. They were still waiting for another bus to come pick them up and take them into town. In Briggs they would change to another bus that would take them closer to the Tri-Cities. Ben didn't want to go on this business trip in the first place. He was required to attend the conference for work or else. Ben normally liked his job, just not for the last four days.

Flying would have been the quickest way of going to the conference. Ben wasn't going to fly to Texas. He didn't fly well. If his alpha in England didn't fly with him to Washington he would have never made it on the plane. His current alpha, Adam, couldn't hold his hand on a plane for this, not that Ben would have let him. He rented one of those tiny clown cars and drove to Texas. After his first meeting he had car trouble. There were no cars to rent in that area and it would take to long to fix the car. He wished that Mercy would have come with him. She would have already fixed the problem and they would be headed on their merry way home. He had called her and described what happened. She told him she'd have to look at it to know for sure. How helpful. He had quickly found that his only method of transportation was a damned bus. People were loud and there were too many scents. It was going to give him a headache. At least he had his cell phone and headphones to help drown out some of the noise.

Ben was already twitchy because the full moon was in a few days. All he needed was to lose it on a bus full of witnesses. Ben was one of the best at controlling his wolf, especially for his age. For a moment he seriously considered walking the whole way. He knew he wouldn't do it, but it seemed like a decent idea considering the alternative.

The new bus pulled up to pick them up. They were informed that they would be headed to Briggs Texas for a rest stop and to pick up more passengers.

Lovely now there would be even more scents on the bus. When he got back home he was going to trade in his truck for something that would be more dependable for travel. He wasn't ever going through this bull shit again.

Ben had encountered problem after problem on this trip. "What else could go wrong?" he asked out loud to himself.

He needed to call Adam and work to let them know about his delay before he ran down his battery playing angry birds. At least the game would give him something to channel his frustrations into.

**Lakin**

"I still can't believe Chase tried to put the moves on you. That's really pathetic and a little sad. Okay it's mostly funny," Nick said for the hundredth time tonight since Lakin had told him about it. "You're lucky that Callan guy was there to keep him in line," Nick said with satisfaction.

"I wish it wouldn't have happened at all. Callan seemed so sad, but there was something else there too. I don't know I'm just glad I won't have to see him again."

"Yeah there is that. You're just full of interesting revelations tonight. First with Chase and Callan then you show us your tattoo. When did that happen? Why am I, your best friend, just finding out about it" Nick asked clearly a little offended.

"I got it when I turned eighteen. It's dad's paw print on my shoulder blade. Something happened to him in town. He wouldn't really talk about it much. Whatever it was, it made Dad upset that he was a werewolf again. I wanted to show my support. He appreciated it. I think he thought it was cool. It pissed Mom off though. I considered it a win, win situation at the time. I didn't get the tattoo to show it off. I got it to show my dad that I still love him even though he's a werewolf. I was eighteen and my logic may not have been sound. I was trying to help. I didn't even think about it showing when I took off my jacket. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she said. She wasn't really sorry. It wasn't like she was keeping secrets from him on purpose, but she didn't want him to be mad at her.

"It's okay. I think it's cool too. I would have never in a million years thought you'd get a tattoo. You know how to drop a bombshell or two right as you're leaving,"

"I'm pretty sure you'll survive," Lakin said dryly. "You can just drop me off at the end of the driveway Nick I don't want to wake anyone up. Dad will probably be pissed off you kept me out so late," she said with a giggle.

"You're an adult Lakin and you were at a bar celebrating your last night with your friends for awhile. We'll miss you. Your parents will understand if I drive you to the front door," he said smirking.

Lakin reached over and hugged Nick. "I'll miss you too. I'll have one last break this summer before I start the program and I'll have no life for six years or so. We'll take a road trip or something."

"I hope so. You know I love you Lakin," he said wearing his shit eating grin.

"Yeah, I know and I love you too Nick. You'd better stay in touch or I'll have to take sick day to come kick your ass," Lakin said as she shut his truck door.

"Like you could kick my ass if you tried. Be careful driving. Bye," Nick said and he slowly drove down the dirt road.

It always broke Lakins heart to leave. She hated goodbyes and she knew tomorrow would be worse. Mom and sis would cry. Dad would try not to. She would cry while she's driving until she's almost to her dorm.

Lakin started to unlock the door but it was already cracked. It was odd that the door was open. Sis must have been spying and ran when I came to the door, or Dad maybe.

She walked slowly trying not to wake anyone up, but it was really dark inside. She sat her cell phone and keys on the table by the door. She quietly crept into the shadowy house. She stopped realizing she left her damn jacket in Nick's truck. She'd have to get it tomorrow before she left she decided.

She took another step headed to her bedroom and slipped falling on the floor. Lakin felt the odd liquid she slipped on soaking into her clothes. She tried to wipe it off of her hands, but it was still mostly there. She looked at the floor. The dark liquid was in a large pool gleaming in the moonlight coming in from the window. There was a small trail leading toward the kitchen. It took her mind a minute to process what she was covered in. Blood. She quickly reached for the knife in her pocket and followed the blood trail as stealthy as she could manage. There was someone lying in the floor. She moved closer to take a look. Her mom was lying in a pool of blood with her throat torn out. It looks like she was trying to make it to the phone in the kitchen or maybe the real silverware.

Lakin wanted to call the police, but she couldn't. Even in the darkness she could tell that those were bite marks. A werewolf did this. She needed to call Al.

What if whoever did this is still here? The phone in the kitchen was in pieces on the floor. She went back to the living room to the phone by the couch. It was missing completely.

As she rounded the couch she found another body. Her sisters' dead eyes stared up at her with a look of horror frozen on her face. She was in worse shape than her mother had been. She was so young. Who would do something like this? I don't know what to do she thought to herself. Where's Dad?

She went back to the front door to get her cell phone. She was going to leave then call her dad and Al. Her cell phone wasn't where she left it, shit. Someone was in the living room with Lakin. There was a strange sound that came from her parents' room. The guns and ammo were kept in the safe in their room.

What if Dad's in there hurt thinking I'm the intruder trying to load a gun? Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to get shot or something worse. Okay, I need another weapon, more silver. She went back to the kitchen to get the real silverware they no longer used.

Another loud sound came from their room again. Shit, there's not enough time to search for a weapon in the kitchen. She went towards her parents' room, armed with a vase and her silver butterfly knife.

The door was cracked open. She used her foot to slowly open the door. Her dad was at the foot of the bed strapped in silver chains. She sat the vase down on the floor by him with the knife still in her hand.

As soon as he saw her his eyes widened in shock and he yelled, "Run!"

"I'm not leaving you here like that Dad. Be quiet and I'll get you out of those chains," Lakin said as she kneeled down beside him. He was in the middle of trying to change into his wolf.

"It's a trap Lakin. Callan thinks you're his missing wife. Go!"

"She is Emily and you will tell me what you did to her before the night is through," Callan said from the shadows startling Lakin. He slowly walked to Lakin and tried to put his arms around her, until he saw the knife. "Emily, put that away. We both know you could never hurt me. You're going to accidently hurt yourself with that honey," Callan cooed.

"Get away from us," Lakin yelled and took a step closer to her dad. Lakin was scared and pissed off. She tried to ignore her fear. Anger she could work with. She latched onto her anger and tried to think of a quick plan to get them out of here alive. Callan's the only wolf she's seen so far, but his pack is probably here somewhere.

They were out numbered, they had no phones, no time to get into the gun safe, the only silver they had was her tiny knife, and the chains that are on her dad. Lakin had a plan. She didn't think it was a very good plan, but it was the best one she could think of. Callan thought she was his missing wife. She was going to try to use that to her advantage. She hoped her dad wasn't hurt too badly.

"Are you okay Dad?" she asked.

"Lakin, remember what we talked about. Leave me and run," he said.

"No, that's not happening. I'm not leaving you here," she said to him. She straightened herself up glared at him and said, "Callan, you will unchain him right now." She was surprised at how calm she sounded. God she hoped this worked.

"Or you'll do what Emily?" he asked casually.

"Or I'll stab myself with this knife and there will be no getting Emily back," I said.

"No! Emily, you can't. You wouldn't do that," he said. Lakin put the knife to her own abdomen ready to draw blood if she needed to make a point. "Okay I'll unchain him. Just put the knife down," Callan pleaded. Callan quickly unchained him and took a step back with his hands up in a non threatening way.

Still partially changed, as soon as he was free of the chains, Wyatt howled and lunged for Callan. Lakin ran. She knew she was out matched. She needed to find a way of contacting Al. Just as she was out of the front door she saw Chase. He stood perfectly still leaned up against their truck until he raised his head to see Lakin.

"Thank God, Chase Callan's in there he killed Mom, sis and he has Dad. Call Al now," she shouted until she saw her cell phone in his hand. Chase had taken her phone when she was in the house. He was helping Callan now. She was fucked.

"Your text messages are interesting, quite the social butterfly," he said putting her phone in his coat pocket. "Nick wants to get into your pants so bad. That goodbye scene with him was pathetic. You're such a tease," he said as he walked up to Lakin. "Men don't like to be  
teased. Callan's going to break you. I'm going to enjoy watching you get put in your place," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"You're such a cocky ass hole Chase," she smarted off. He hit her in the face and before she could react to the first hit, he hit her again. She was seeing stars as he reached out to grab her. As he came closer she stabbed him in the chest with her knife. He went down with wide eyes gasping for air. It sounded like it punctured a lung.

She retrieved her knife and decided if she runs on foot she'll get caught, she didn't know where the keys to the truck were. There wasn't enough time to hot wire it. So, she decided to chance it and took off running down the road to the closest neighbors' house, a mile away. She ran as fast as she could. Her muscles ached and it was hard to breath. She could hear something coming up behind her. God, she didn't want to die. She pushed herself to run faster.

She wouldn't risk the second it would take to look behind her. She knew someone was chasing her and closing in fast. Then there was a sharp pain that cut through the middle of her back that slowed her down. She was tackled to the ground and flipped onto her back. Callan was on top of her with blood on his face, clothes, and his hands that were partially changed. Some of the blood seemed to be his, but there was way too much to be his alone. Her knife was on the ground just out of her reach. If she could get enough room to inch forward just a little bit she may have a fighting chance.

"Emily, please stop trying to run. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm just trying to rescue you so we can be together again." Callan paused and lightly touched the bruise that was coming up on her face. "What happened to your face love?" he asked upset.

"Chase can't take criticism," Lakin panted out as she tried to catch her breath. "I… can't… breathe..."

"Sorry I'm going to get off of you, but don't make any sudden movements please. You know my wolf gets antsy this close to the full moon. You've tested him enough.

Chase will be severely punished. No one touches what's mine," he growled. "I'm afraid it's going to take longer to find the witch that altered your memory since your captor is dead," he said slowly shifting his weight off of her. As soon as there was breathing room she lunged for the knife and slashed him across the throat. Blood sprayed her. She got up and ran. She could hear howls in the distance. She kept running until she saw head lights on the road. As she ran closer she realized it was Nick. Thank God!

Nick slammed on the brakes and jumped out of his truck. "Lakin what happened? Are you okay?"

"Drive fast," she panted out as she ran for the passenger door. She didn't have to tell him twice. He hopped back into the truck and the gravel flew as he booked it down the road heading away from her house.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me glancing my way every few seconds. Lakin was covered in gravel, dirt, and blood. She was still clutching her knife for dear life.

With panicked watery eyes, still trying to catch her breath, Lakin said, "I'll be fine, but they're gone Nick."

"What do you mean they're gone? What happened?" Nick said fear in his voice.

"They're dead," she whispered.

"Someone's dead? I'm calling the police," Nick said as he started searching for his cell phone.

"No, no police," she said and grabbed the phone out of his hand. "I shouldn't have told you anything. Shit. Take me into town please. We need to go to a public place."

"Lakin I'm taking you to the hospital or to the police station. Your pick," he said firmly.

"Why were you headed to my house anyway?" she asked him paranoid all of a sudden. If Callan got to Chase who knows who else could be helping him too. Deep down she knew Nick wouldn't ever do something like that, but she had to ask.

"You left your jacket in my truck. I was bringing it back to you so you wouldn't be running late tomorrow. I'm glad I did. Damn it! What happened? Lakin? " Nick pleaded.

She crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him. "I'm not putting you in danger too. Well anymore danger than you're already in for helping me. Please take me to the police station."

There was no way in hell she was going to a hospital or police station. She needed a plan. At least she still had her wallet in her back pocket. She put her jacket on and inhaled sharply. The pain in her back was bad. She wasn't sure what happened to it, but she knew she needed to get a look at it soon. She touched the sore area and it was seeping blood. Her face hurt where Chase hit her. Her lip was busted and she'd have a black eye tomorrow.

"What are you plotting? I've known you your whole life Lakin. You never cave that easily unless you're plotting something," Nick accused. We were in town and close to the police station. Nick was speeding tonight.

"I'm tired, scared, and in shock. Forgive me if that makes me a little more compliant than usual," she said. She turned towards the door waiting for the right moment to make her move.

"I'm so sorry you're involved in this Nick. You'll have to be careful. No one can know you helped me. Okay Nick? You probably won't be able to talk to me for awhile. Don't worry as soon as they'll let me I'll get in touch with you," she said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lakin what did you get caught up in? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless. I want to help you and make sure you're okay," he said. "It sounds like you're telling me good bye again."

He stopped his truck at a red light a block from the police station. As the other lights turned yellow she said, "I am."

Our light turned green and Nick started to drive. She threw the door open and ran. She refused to let Nick get hurt too. She had already lost too much.

Nick was yelling at her, trying to catch her. She ran through an alley. When she was far enough away that she didn't think Nick had followed she went in search of clean clothes. She found a backyard with a garden hose and full clothes line. She rinsed off the best she could. She grabbed towels and some clothes she hoped would fit. She pinned forty dollars on the clothes line in their place. She was thankful for the clean and warm clothes.

Before she put her shirt on she felt the sore spot on her back. There were four deep cuts. Callan had clawed Lakin before he tackled her. She tried to tie a strip of towel around herself to keep the wound from bleeding on her new shirt. She needed bandages and supplies.

She looked around until she found a hat to help cover her face and hide her hair. She walked to the closest ATM and got as much money as it would let her. She went into the store and got a few supplies and food to help get her through. In the bathroom she could see her back in the mirror and it was worse than she had realized. She thought she'd probably need stitches. She patched up her back the best she could, trying to use the mirror to see what she was doing. Lakin made herself as presentable and unidentifiable as possible. She headed to the bus station knowing she had enough cash for a ticket. She chose to take a bus because they took cash and it was harder to trace than a rental car or plane ticket.

Lakin felt guilty. Guilty she wasn't there to try to protect her family. Guilty that she was alive and they were dead. Guilty that her appearance was the only reason that her family was dead. She was concerned that she may have killed Chase or Callan. She knew she punctured Chase's lung and slashed Callan's throat. She didn't know if she'd be able to live with herself if she had killed anyone. She tried to reason that it would be okay because they killed her family and they were trying to take her against her will. It was self defense. She knew that was an excuse and murder was murder, self defense or not. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to focus on the task at hand, getting the hell out of town.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Patricia Briggs characters. **

**Ben**

Ben was feeling a little more tolerable after he ate. The diner he went to had the best fish and chips he's had in awhile. It reminded him of his home in England. They had finally let them board the bus and informed them that they would be on the move in ten minutes. Ben couldn't wait to get home. He would be back at home in two days. He went all the way to the back of the bus and sat in the aisle seat. He didn't feel comfortable with people behind him and if he sat by the window he'd feel trapped. A trapped wolf is dangerous. It was getting closer to the full moon and Ben was on edge. People continued to board the bus until it was almost full. No one wanted to sit by Ben. Subconsciously they knew he was dangerous and people avoided him. That used to bother him a little. Until he realized how funny it was. He might have possibly started messing with people on purpose. Sometimes he'd go sit by a couple that were trying to be lovey dovey. They would eventually realize something was wrong and quickly relocate. Things of that nature, he wouldn't hurt anybody. Not on purpose. Ben had stopped doing that since he'd been in America, mostly. He came here to start over. To put his past behind him and try to become the man he's always wanted to be. It hadn't been easy. He'd actually made a few friends here. That was new. He didn't have any friends in England. It was orchestrated perfectly so he would always be alone, ever since he was little. He pushed that dark thought away and tried to relax so he could endure the damn bus ride.

As he took a deep breath, terror and blood filled his nose. He looked up. A young woman with curly blonde hair stuffed under a hat was getting on the bus. She was wearing dingy clothes that didn't fit her right and one of her grey-blue eyes was turning black. She had a busted lip and there was a bigger wound that was still bleeding somewhere that was covered up that he could smell. Someone beat the shit out of this woman. It looked like she was running from them. Ben fought back the urge to growl.

Where did that come from? Shit, it's really close to the full moon. I hope my wolf doesn't get triggered by all of the fear and blood. He took a minute to think about it. No, I didn't want to attack her.

Ben's wolf rarely used words to communicate with him. His wolf's attention was caught by the woman. His wolf told him, 'We want to protect her. She's a victim and she needs to be protected.' How odd. Ben was conflicted. He didn't know what to think about that or the strange battered woman headed in his direction.

The only places left to sit on the bus were beside Ben or across the aisle from him. She sat across from Ben and snuggled up to the window. He kept one eye on her as he continued to play a game on his phone. The scent of terror was slowly being replaced by sorrow. She was quietly sobbing clutching her backpack doubled over. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do or say that wouldn't scare her more.

He tried to concentrate on his phone and block out everyone on the bus. It wasn't working for him for two reasons. One reason he was distracted was the intoxicating scent of the girl beside him. He inhaled her scent getting past the sorrow and terror. She had a really warm scent with a little hint of vanilla. She smelled amazing. Reason two was the large loud woman in the front of the bus. She kept talking and talking. Her voice was like listening to nails on a chalkboard. She was giving him a headache. He reached for his headphones to try to tune both of them out.

They rode on the bus for a full day with the woman basically staying in the same position, softly crying. It seemed like she was in shock or something like that.

Mercy was like that after she was raped. Was this girl raped and beaten? Ben let a low growl slip out. He straightened up and looked around to see if anyone noticed. All of the people around him were oblivious, except for the crying blonde. She stared at him wide eyed unmoving. When he looked at her she started hyperventilating and shaking. The smell of terror came back in full force. That wasn't what Ben had intended. Based on her reaction, he'd say she knew exactly what he was.

Ben didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her. Finally she took a deep breath. She'd finally gotten control of herself. She avoided eye contact with him. When she moved she moved very slowly. She kept one of her hands covered at all times now. Ben guessed she had a knife or small gun to use on a werewolf hidden in her hand. He'd tried to be as non-threatening as possible.

He couldn't believe he growled and gave himself away like that. That had never happened to him before. He had as good of control of his wolf as Warren or Adam. Maybe his control was a little better than Adams, now that he thought about it.

As soon as the bus stopped for their next break she was the first one up but she slowly moved to exit the bus. She knew better than to run from a wolf.

**Callan **

"I don't understand where Emily could have gone. We've been tearing up this town since I healed and we haven't found her yet?" Callan yelled at Chase and Bobby.

"I'm sorry sir we're still looking. We have people looking at the closest airport and we've already checked the car rental places. No one at the bus station remembers a woman with her description or with her name. We haven't checked her human friend Nicks house yet. I bet that's where she's hiding if she's still in town," Chase said to try to get on Callan's good side since Callan beat him again for hitting Emily. Bobby knew it was better to keep his mouth shut when Callan asked a rhetorical question.

"Well you're doing a fantastic job finding her. How you beat Bobby out for second is unbelievable to me. You can't even find an injured and scared female. You're pathetic. Bobby you take control of the search since genius here is incompetent. We will go to the humans' house and take a look," Callan said as he shoved Chase into the van.

Ten very quiet minutes later they pulled up to Nick's house. Callan got out of the van after ordering Chase to stay put and started scenting the air. He followed his nose to a truck. The human had tried to clean up the blood but he missed enough for him to identify it as his own blood and Emily's. He scouted the area. There was only one human man inside, presumably Nick. He went back and got Chase out of the van. He told him what he'd found. He made Chase wait on the back side of the house in case they tried to escape. Callan rang the door bell.

Nick opened the door and said, "Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Callan," he said as he shook Nick's hand. Callan could see that he recognized his name. He wasn't afraid of hi, though. That was his second mistake. The first was hiding Emily.

"You're the one that helped Lakin out the other night. You saved her from that tool Chase. I'm glad you were there to help her out. That guys always been an ass hole," Nick said.

"Yes I did notice that. He's the reason I've come to see you. I'm worried about what he could do to her. He seemed pretty unstable," Callan said very seriously.

"Come on in. I think we should call her dad and the local alpha about this too," Nick said as he turned around to get his phone.

"Absolutely, I'd love to," Callan said and stepped inside the house behind Nick. Nick had no idea what was happening until it was too late.

"I swear I don't know where she is. Please let me go," Nick begged and pleaded. His voice was barley a whisper. It was about to give out he'd been screaming so long.

"You will answer me. I know you know where she is!" Callan yelled and hit him again.

"Callan sir, you can smell a lie right?" Chase asked. He'd been silent since Callan had broken this guys arm for lying about helping Lakin escape.

"Yes, so what?" Callan replied.

"You can smell that he's telling the truth. He really doesn't know where she is since she jumped out of his truck by the police station. If we start there maybe we can follow her trail and find her?"

"That's the smartest thing you've said since I met you. Let me dispose of him and we'll go," Callan said and Nick let out a small sob.

"Let's go outside a minute, please. I want to tell you something in private," Chase whispered to Callan. Callan was curious. So he walked outside to see what genius could possibly have to say. "If you kill him you will be breaking the only tie to this town that Lakin... I mean Emily has. If she ever gets back in touch with him then he will lead us straight to her. It's only a matter of time until she contacts him. They've been best friends since they were babies, or at least that's what they think. I just thought I'd suggest that before you kill him," Chase said with his head down.

"Fine he lives. We will have to ensure that he doesn't tell anyone about this little incident," he said walking back into the house. "Nick this is your lucky day. You get to live if you keep your mouth shut and tell us if Lakin contacts you. This isn't a negotiation. This is an obey me or die situation, understood?" Callan asked Nick.

Nick nodded, trying to save his voice. His throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

"You can call the police. When they get here you tell them someone broke in. They beat and robbed you okay? Chase go grab enough valuables to make it look like a robbery. Nick, you didn't see who broke into your house did you? If I hear a description of Chase or me as robbers, let's just say the out come for you and anyone you care about won't be good. Give us a ten minute head start," Callan says as he helps Chase put the big TV in the van.

"Let's go to where she jumped out of the truck and see what we find. Why did you save him?" Callan asked Chase. "He doesn't think much of you."

"The feeling's mutual but we will be more likely to find Lak-Emily this way," he said.

"There's another reason too though," Callan said as he drove the speed limit.

"Torturing him wasn't as entertaining as I thought it would be," he reluctantly admitted. At least Callan knew what Chase's new duty would be, torture. "You know he will never tell us if she contacts him, right?"

"I know his actions will speak louder than words. We will continue our search in the mean time," he said as he thoughtfully stared down the road.

**Ben **

Ben quickly found her in the gas station. He wanted to make sure she's okay and tell her one of her wounds was bleeding again. As soon as she saw him heading her way she went into the women's bathroom and locked herself in. After a few minutes of debate he lightly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Someone's in here," she said through the door.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you're alright," Ben said quietly.

"Go away, I know what you are. If you don't leave I'll scream for help," she said firmly.

"I won't hurt you I promise. I just thought you should know that whatever wound you have hidden is bleeding enough for me to smell it. It smells like it's starting to get infected. I'll leave you alone now. If you want to talk about it or something, never mind," Ben said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Ben wasn't sure what he'd been thinking cornering her like that. He just wanted to help, but instead he'd made it awkward. He'd scared her more. He didn't mean to. That's what he gets for trying to help he supposed. Ben walked away disgusted with himself.

**A/N: I'm not super thrilled with this chapter, but it was necessary. I think I'll go ahead and post the next chapter now too. Please let me know what you think so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lakin, Nick, and Callan are my characters. The rest of the characters belong to the wonderful Patricia Briggs. **

**Lakin **

Deep breaths, slow deep breaths Lakin chanted to herself in her head. She was leaning over the sink with her forehead pressed against the cool mirror griping the sink on each side. If he was one of Callan's wolves he would have captured me already. I think. He sounded like he was genuinely concerned about me. It was a little creepy that he could smell my blood. He didn't attack me though. That's strange since the full moon's so close, but I'm not complaining. That would mean he's old enough to have good control. I wouldn't have been able to identify him as a werewolf based on his actions, until I heard him growl on the bus. I wonder why he growled like that. Strange, very strange, but not as strange as my little panic attack when I realized he was a werewolf. That's kind of dangerous. I can't panic every time I see a werewolf. Especially since I'm going to request ones help. I'll just have to try to deal with it as it comes. Maybe it was a one time thing? Deep down, she didn't really believe that.

Lakin lifted her shirt to look at her back in the mirror. Sure enough, it had bled through the bandages onto her shirt. She was glad she had a jacket over it. She didn't want to answer any questions about her injuries. She noticed the wolf didn't ask what happened. He just told her that she was bleeding.

She was a little light headed. Damn it, I guess I've lost more blood than I thought. I really need to have my back looked at by a doctor. She grabbed what bandages she had left and did the best she could to re-bandage her back. She really hoped that they would hold up till tomorrow when they got to the Tri-Cities.

After giving it a lot of thought Lakin decided there was no reason to be afraid of Blondie. Just in case she was wrong she needed to make sure her knife was handy. She felt the knife heavy in her pocket. She stared up at the mirror. She looked rough. Her lip and eye still hurt. Her eye looked worse today. It would be a couple of days before it was any better. Her lip wasn't too bad. It wasn't as swollen as it was yesterday.

She cleaned up the best she could in the small bathroom. Lakin took one last deep breath as she walked out of the door. She bought some food, orange juice, and a newspaper then headed back to the bus. Blondie was already in his seat. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Then he quickly found something to entertain himself with. She didn't have a panic attack. That was a good sign. Lakin went back to her seat and tried to get comfortable.

The woman that's been talking since she got on the bus spotted Lakin. She looked at her curiously. Damn it. Please find someone else to pester, please find someone else to pester. The woman got up walked all the way to the back of the bus and sat beside her. She was just not in the mood to deal with this bull shit.

"Hello there, I'm Betty. You look like you have an interesting story. Why do you have that black eye and busted lip? Did you get into a fight or something? Where are you headed? Do you need anything?" she asked. She was one of those overly nosy women that asked five-hundred questions and wanted to know your life story.

"No ma'am I'm fine. I'd rather not discuss my personal life. Thank you anyway Betty," Lakin said to her. Lakin could see Blondie grinning, eavesdropping on Lakins polite way of telling her to mind her own business.

"Well what is your name missy? I'll have my prayer group at church pray for you in your time of need." She said looking over her glasses.

"Anonymous and thank you for your prayers they're appreciated," Lakin said.

"Nosey bitch," Blondie muttered from his seat across the way. Lakin turned her face to the window and smiled.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Betty the bothersome asked Blondie.

"You need to go back up to the front and shut up. You're loud and I know for a fact you're bothering everyone on the bus. Leave Anonymous alone and silently contemplate the benefits of minding your own damn business," Blondie said without even looking up from his phone.

"I've never been talked to like that in my entire life! You are a rude…," she said flustered.

"Lady if you stay back here and keep talking you're going to become accustom to being talked to like that quickly. I suggest you waddle on back to your seat," he said followed by muted giggles from various locations on the bus.

"Well, I'd prefer more pleasant company anyway," she said with her chin up and she slowly moved back to the front. As soon as she sat down in her seat she quietly whispered to the people around her. That was fine with Lakin. She was just glad that she left.

"That was rude you know?" Lakin asked Blondie.

"Yes it was, but she shut up didn't she?" he said with a smile. "She wasn't going to leave until you told her your life story otherwise. Sorry if I butted in, but it sounded like you were politely trying to make her go away. I just thought I'd speed things up."

"Thank you," Lakin said. She gulped down an orange juice and was working on a second bottle when she took out her paper to read. Lakin kept stealing glances at Blondie. A few times she caught him looking at her too. When he'd catch her looking she would blush and find a really interesting article in the paper.

Lakin was slowly working her way through reading the paper until she found a small article about her. It seems her house burned to the ground and she's a suspect in the murder of her family. It also said that she's missing and has a picture of her. Shit, shit, shit! How many of these people on the bus bought these papers? She tucked all of her hair under her hat and prayed no one would recognize her. She put the paper up and kept her head down. She was a little sick to her stomach. How was she supposed to explain any of this? No one would believe it. Great more tears, Lakin thought and discreetly tried to dry her eyes.

She could feel him staring at her. She pushed the bill of her cap down and turned back towards the window.

"Can I borrow that paper you were just reading? My phones about to die. Just thought I'd read a little bit to kill some time and save my battery," Blondie said.

"Sorry I spilled my orange juice all over it and its not readable now. To bad, I'd have liked to kill some more time with it myself," Lakin lied.

Lakin kept to herself the rest of the trip. He didn't try to talk to her anymore. She was thankful. She didn't know how she was going to deal with any of this. She hoped her dad was right and Adam could help her. She had a bad feeling that no one was going to be able to help her out of this mess.

**Callan **

Callan was livid. He hated witches. He paced back and forth just as he had the last two hours with his small pack of wolves silently waiting for instruction watching him fume.

How in hell did she disappear like that? He couldn't believe she'd actually slashed his throat. She'd never been violent. She wouldn't even kill a spider herself. She had always called him to do it. What did that wolf do to her? Why did he take my wife? I'd never met him before that pack meeting. Maybe one of my old enemies paid him to do it? It's possible. Regardless of motive, I need a plan to find her now.

"Chase, you're going to report Lakin as missing," Callan said calmly.

"One problem with that sir," Bobby said. "When they go to her house they'll find those people that were clearly attacked by werewolves. That will make the search for her more difficult and it will draw the Marrok's attention. I think we should set fire to the house first. After we make sure that any evidence of us is destroyed," he said.

"Then genius here will go to the police station with a picture of her and report her missing," Callan said daring anyone to contradict his plan. It was close to the full moon and he was itching for a fight. "Let's go back to their house. Hopefully they haven't been discovered yet. If they have been we'll have to come up with something else."

They left and went back to Emily's captors. They scouted the outside and no one had been by since they had left. Callan went and got a picture of Emily from the room she was staying in. He looked at it lovingly for awhile before putting it in his wallet. Chase would need that for the police to look for her.

They siphoned the gas out of the vehicles and doused each of the bodies. They sat fire to each of them and after they were burned to Callan's satisfaction they turned the gas stove on with unlit burners. They left the house and watched it burn from the road.

It took awhile for Chase to get his story straight. Callan wasn't a big fan of the story, but it was their best option to find Emily. Chase was to tell the police that Lakin and him have been secretly seeing each other for a little bit. Lakin was supposed to stop by and visit him before she went back to college. She never showed and he hasn't been able to reach her by phone. He stopped by her house and it was in flames. Then he called 911 for help. He better sell this story or his life expectancy will be shortened. Callan hated to involve the humans. He was a skilled hunter. He was supposed to be able to track his prey. She just disappeared. It made him wonder if the witch had helped her escape too.

She can't have gone far. Maybe she ran to another pack close by. Emily was never a big fan of travel so he doubted she would have traveled far without a companion. According to Chase the only close friend she had was that human. They'd have to watch him carefully.

He hoped that maybe by telling the newspapers about her being missing too it would help expand the search.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You know the drill... I don't own any of Patricia Briggs characters. It's looking like this will be about 20 chapters. If it works out like I'm hoping it will. Please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**Lakin**

After what seemed like an eternity on that bus Lakin was finally at her destination. She went to the closest phone booth and tried to decide her next move. She really wanted to call Nick and let him know she was okay. After a lot of debate she finally decided against it. If they found out where she was Callan or Chase would be on her heels shortly. She couldn't let that happen.

Adams address was listed in the phone book. If she went directly to his house without any warning it could make him angry invading his territory. She tried to call him and there was no answer. She didn't leave a message. Her next option was to go to his wife's garage and have her take her to him. She liked that plan better. She wrote down the address and checked her wallet. She didn't have enough money for a cab so she started walking. It wasn't too far to her garage.

After about twenty minutes of walking she found the shop. Mercy was talking to someone she couldn't see. As quietly as she was able she snuck around to try to peek at her company. Hopefully she was talking to Adam. That would be convenient. She was standing on her tip toes to peak into the window.

"Boo," someone said behind her.

Lakin screamed and jumped with her back against the wall her knife in her hand.

She looked at the person that scared her and it was Blondie. "Are you following me?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he replied.

"Back up damn it," Lakin yelled at Blondie. He stood there looking at her with a grin on his face. What an ass hole. The next thing Lakin knew she had the knife knocked out of her hand and an arm crushing her windpipe. The most painful part was the wound on her back busting open against the wall.

"Mercy be careful she's injured," he told the woman that had me pinned against the wall.

"I'm going to let you go now, don't do anything stupid," Mercy told Lakin. Mercy removed her arm from Lakin's windpipe and she took in a ragged breath. Blondie helped her into the garage. "Why are you here?" Mercy asked.

"I need Adam Hauptman's help," she said.

"Why do you need my husbands help?" Mercy asked her.

"I'm only telling my story to him. No offence but I don't know you."

"You know my husband?" Mercy asked. "What's your name?"

"I've never met him, but my dad has. He said he's a good man. My name is Lakin, Lakin Spencer," she said.

"Lakin you're bleeding again. Where is the wound? Can we take a look?" he asked.

"My back," she said and turned to lift up her shirt. They removed her blood soaked bandage.

"My God, who did that to you?" Mercy asked.

Lakin held back a sob and just looked at them with a tear running down her face.

"We can tell a werewolf did this to your back. Did he also do that to your face?" he asked.

"Blondie has anyone ever told you that you're too damn nosey?" Lakin asked.

"My names Ben not Blondie and yeah a bitch has told me that a time or two before," Ben replied with a grin.

"I don't doubt that," Lakin said dryly. "No they were two separate wolves," she said.

"Two separate wolves that have told me I'm too damn nosey?" Ben asked confused.

"No, two separate wolves that attacked me," she said.

"I think we should call Adam," Mercy said. "Can you keep an eye on her Ben?"

"Yeah I don't think she's a danger to me. She would have already attacked if she was. This is the girl I mentioned was on the bus," he said. Mercy nodded and left quickly dialing Adams number. Ben turned to Lakin, "Let me try to bandage your back until we can get Samuel to look at it, if you want."

"Thanks," Lakin said. "Is Samuel a doctor? I think I'm going to need stitches."

"Yes he's a doctor. He works at the hospital. When he gets off work he'll take a look," Ben replied. "If you were attacked by two werewolves you're lucky to be alive. Not many people can survive an attack by one, let alone two."

Lakin didn't say anything. She just wallowed in her sorrow. After Ben finished bandaging her the best he could, he looked at Lakin. She stood up and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ben awkwardly put his arm on her shoulder trying to avoid the injury on her back. After a minute they relaxed into each other comfortably. Ben inhaling her warm scent and Lakin relaxing into his warmth.

Mercy cleared her throat. Ben jumped away from Lakin so fast she almost fell over. Mercy said, "Adam said to take you to the house and he'll meet us there." She kept looking from Ben to Lakin with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine I'll head home," Ben said awkwardly.

"No! Please stay with me," Lakin yelled.

Ben froze and Mercy looked at Lakin strangely.

"I was going to say Ben, Adam said you need to come with me to keep an eye on her, but it seems she wants you to come too."

Ben stared at Lakin. Until she said, "I don't know them."

"You don't really know me either," Ben said.

"I know you more than them. I know you well enough to know you'll keep me safe," Lakin said with certainty.

After a minute Ben said, "I'll go with you."

Relief washed through Lakin. Mercy muttered something about the twilight zone that made Ben glare at her. She laughed and closed up her shop to take Lakin to Adam.

**Callan**

Finally progress, someone had called in a tip that Emily was in Louisiana. They were given her work address. She was a waitress at a bar in Shreveport. Callan didn't know why in the world she would take a job in a bar, much less why she'd go to Shreveport. They easily found her. She was the same tall leggy blonde she always was. She was wearing short shorts and an inappropriately low cut half shirt.

Callan walked up to her and said, "Emily? Do you remember me?"

"Hey Sugar. Of course I remember you. How have you been?" she asked.

"How've I been? I've been worried about you. You scared me. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just moved to town and this was the only place that would hire me. How'd I scare you?" she asked.

"You left and we couldn't find you. We've been searching for you everywhere. I'm so glad you're safe. I'll take you home honey," he said. He was so relieved that he found her and she seemed to remember him.

"I like the sound of that Sugar. My shifts almost over and I'll meet you out front in ten minutes."

Callan was so excited. She remembered him. He wondered where their son was. She's not pregnant. She must have given birth already. He'd have to ask her if she knew where he was. She still seemed a little bit confused. It was probably just the after effects of the spell. It could take some time, but he knew she'd go back to herself.

Callan walked up to Chase and Bobby. He told them, "It's her and she remembers me. I'm taking her home now."

Bobby and Chase looked at each other. It seemed like they were communicating in some way.

"What? You might as well say it out loud," Callan said frustrated.

"Nothing, are you sure that it's Emily. I knew Emily and she wouldn't set foot in a bar," Bobby said.

"It's just the after effects of the magic. I've already thought of that. She'll be back to normal soon. I'm going outside to wait for her. You all stay here while we go celebrate," Callan said as he left the bar.

She was waiting for him leaned up against a light pole. "I don't have a car. Do you Sugar?"

"Yes, my vans over there," he said pointing to their van. He escorted her to the passenger door and helped get inside. "Where are you staying?"

"I rent a little house a few blocks from here. Let's go Sugar."

She gave me directions and I easily found her house. As soon as she let me into the front door she jumped on me and tried to undress me.

"Wait it's to soon for you to have sex," Callan said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's never too soon to have sex," she said as she took her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"You just had a baby. It's too soon, the doctor said so. Where is our son?" Callan asked her.

"We don't have a son. I didn't just have a baby. What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're not Emily?" Callan asked through gritted teeth.

"No, I've just met you tonight. What's the problem? Are we going to do this or not?" she asked with an eye roll.

"Who sent you? Who is setting me up? Tell me," he screamed as he had her by the throat. "Who's the damn witch pulling the strings?"

"I can't breathe," she choked out.

He threw her against the wall. She said, "Oh, you like it rough like that baby. I can play rough." She tried to pin Callan down and all she succeeded in doing is piss him off further.

"Tell me," he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like this anymore. What's the safe word?" she asked clueless still as to how much trouble she's landed herself in.

He put his hands around her neck and choked her until she didn't move anymore.

He let out a sad howl and the pack rushed into the house.

"We're too late," Bobby said disgusted.

"What do you mean too late? I already took care of the lying whore. She wouldn't tell me who is responsible for all of this. Believe me I tried."

"Callan, Emily and your son are dead. They died at the hospital that day I came and got you from the field. They are gone and they aren't coming back!" Bobby yelled.

All of the wolves in the pack froze. The room reeked of fear.

"You need to snap out of this and quit killing innocent people. You've racked up quite the body count. You need help, go to the Marrok and get some help."

Callan started to twitch. He was enraged. All of the wolves in the pack slowly went back outside, except for Bobby and Chase. Chase was technically watching from the door frame frozen in horror. Bobby didn't stand a chance.

As Chase was instructing what was left of the pack to clean up the mess, Callan decided that he needs to focus on finding the witch that took her memory. If she lifts the spell then Emily will find him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter posted. Lifes really been kicking me in the face lately :) Anyways... you know the drill. These characters belong to Patricia Briggs not me. (With the exceptions of Lakin, Callan, and Nick. Those characters came from my twisted little brain.)**

**Lakin**

Lakin rode with Ben in his truck to Mercy and Adams house in comfortable silence. Lakin was worried about meeting Adam. Alphas were always controlling, but just like with humans they could be good or bad. Her dad said to go to Adam for help and Lakin trusted his judgment. She couldn't help but be nervous. She'd only met one alpha before, other than Callan. Lakin knew him most of her life, she was the only one he'd let call him Al, short for Alpha. She started calling him that when she was a kid. She didn't think his personality was a typical alpha personality though. She'd read as much information about werewolves as she could get her hands on since her dad turned. Alphas and werewolves in general were presented to the world as your everyday average Joes that just happen to have super strength and get a little furry on the full moon. Lakin had been around werewolves long enough to know that wasn't true, at all. Now after everything that she'd seen, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Lakin glanced at the werewolf driving. She didn't know what to think about him. One minute he was an uncaring sarcastic ass the next he was sweet and caring. It was like he was trying to be a jerk on purpose. Not that he'd been horrible. She didn't know how to explain it. There was some part of the story she was missing. The way that Mercy freaked out about Lakin wanting to ride with Ben. Mercy made it clear that she was following them to the house. Like she didn't trust Ben with her. Lakin didn't know what to make of it. She just knew that she was safe with Ben, without a doubt. She didn't know why, but she was comfortable with him.

They pulled up to a massive house. Lakin got out of the truck in awe. It was beautiful and she had thought Al's place was nice. Al's house paled in comparison to Adam's house. Ben walked in and led Lakin through the foyer to the living room with Mercy close behind them. They'd beat Adam home.

"Mercy, this house is beautiful," Lakin said.

"Thanks, Adam had this house before we married. Did you see the trailer on the way in," Mercy asked Lakin. She nodded. "That was where I lived before. Now Samuel lives there alone. Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No ma'am I'm not hungry, but I'd like a glass of water please," Lakin meekly said.

"Sure follow me," Mercy replied. They followed her to the kitchen and got Lakin a bottle of water. Ben was eating chocolate chip cookies that Mercy had made. Lakin sipped her water.

Mercy looked at Lakin wanting her to talk. "Lakin what happened? Why do you need my husbands help?"

"I'm only telling this once," she said tired. "My dad said to go to Adam for help. I can't go through telling this more than once okay? I just can't," she said teary eyed.

Ben glared at Mercy and she shrugged. Mercy didn't quite trust Lakin yet.

"Mercy?" Adam called concerned.

"In the kitchen," she responded.

Adam was cute, just like she remembered from TV and he was clearly military or ex-military. He only had eyes for Mercy. After he made sure she was okay and kissed her, he turned his eyes to Lakin. He seemed to piece something together.

"Your Wyatt Spencer's daughter Lakin. You dad showed me your senior picture a few years ago. How is he?" Adam asked.

Lakins heartbeat sped up. She took a deep breath and tried to talk. Nothing would come out. She closed her eyes and tried again, "He's dead. They're all dead." Lakin started crying. Ben took a step closer to her. Mercy touched her lamb necklace with one hand and covered her mouth with her other.

"What happened and who all is dead?" Adam asked. He was upset and he put a touch of alpha command in his question.

Lakin was having a problem getting a grip on herself. She was already upset because of what happened and Adams alphaness was starting to freak her out. "Callan happened," she said.

"Callan… Callan Harvey?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I think that's his last name. He was old and strong and he killed them. Mom and my little sister too, there was so much blood. They didn't ever do anything to hurt anybody. He killed them. I made it in time to try to help Dad, Callan was waiting for me," she said wiping her eyes with a napkin Ben handed her.

Adam was mad and he was in full alpha mode. Lakin could feel it pressing on her almost suffocating her. She started having a panic attack again. Ben held her as she breathed through it with her head on his chest.

"She did this earlier on the bus when she realized I was a werewolf. She'll be okay in a few minutes I think," Ben said as he subconsciously put himself between Adam and Lakin.

"She doesn't seem to be afraid of you now," Adam said and Ben shrugged.

Lakin was trying to pull it together. She couldn't help that she was terrified. She didn't have much control over it. He'd reminded her of Callan on top of her covered in her father's blood, he'd been like that too. She tried to push thoughts about Callan and everything that happened out of her mind again.

Lakin shakily said, "Sorry. Reminded me and I panicked. Sorry." She stepped out of Bens arms and tried to not freak out. Ben was still between Adam and Lakin.

"It's okay Lakin. Take your time and start at the beginning what happened?" Adam asked.

Lakin told them what happened to her. When she got to the part about Chase hitting her Ben growled. They all froze anticipating another panic attack, but Lakin continued her story tears falling the whole time. "And that's why I came here. I didn't know what else to do. He thinks I'm his wife. God only knows what he'd do to me if he realized I'm not her," she finished.

"I'm so sorry Lakin," Mercy said she reached out to hug Lakin. Lakin slipped out of her reach and into Ben's. Ben looked confused for a minute before he put an arm around her.

Adam and Mercy looked at each other. It was odd that she would want Ben to comfort her in the first place. What was odder was that he was holding her and telling her it was alright. Ben was never close to anyone. He'd never been touchy feely. There he was in Adams kitchen holding Lakin. She wouldn't even let Mercy touch her. It was strange. Adam and Mercy both thought they were missing something. Ben had told Mercy before Lakin had come to the garage about the bus ride home with her. Mercy thought he'd left something out. Time would tell.

**Ben**

Ben wasn't good at being close to anyone. He'd always been alone. It was carefully orchestrated to be that way. Ben tried to erase that dark thought from his mind. He couldn't afford to think like that after all of the progress he's made. He had friends and a job he likes here. It was so strange to have someone want you to look after them. Ben wasn't quite sure what to do. He couldn't leave her, he'd tried at first. As soon as he would turn his back to leave he'd remember Lakins terror and sorrow when he first met her or her panic when he tried to leave her at Mercy's garage. Then as if on autopilot his eyes would find her to make sure she was alright. She was never very far. It was like they'd both agreed to stay within eye shot of each other. He knew she'd be safe with Adam, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave her. Ben had never really cared about anyone but himself before. He cared for his pack, because they were his pack, but he'd never cared for someone that he wasn't obligated to care for, it weirded him out.

Ben had been watching Lakin's behavior around Mercy and Adam. If she needed someone to comfort her she wouldn't let Adam or Mercy touch her. She would go straight to Ben if she was seeking comfort. Ben hoped he was doing it right. No one had ever really comforted him before.

Daryl and Warren walked into the kitchen. As soon as Lakin saw them she walked to Ben's side. She was afraid of them. If you only paid attention to her body language and facial expressions you couldn't tell that she was frightened by them. It was her scent that gave her away. It's like she trained herself not to show fear openly.

"Thank you two for coming in early. I wanted to speak with you before we address the whole pack. This is Lakin," Adam said pointing in Ben and Lakins direction. She froze under their scrutiny. Their eyes stayed on her busted lip and black eye. Lakin was trying to keep it together and not hyperventilate. She didn't want be ogled by a pair of highly ranked werewolves. Ben wasn't thrilled about it either.

Warren smiled at her and said, "You're Wyatt Spencer's daughter right? I haven't seen him in a couple years. How is he?"

Lakin lowered her watery eyes and stared at the floor. Ben took a step towards her and said, "Smooth Warren. Next time why don't you just hit her in the stomach and make it easier for her." He bent down and whispered in Lakins ear, even though everyone could hear what they were saying, "Are you alright?" Warren and Darryl looked over at Adam curiously.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not usually like this. I just didn't expect it all to be so… I don't know."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain," Ben said and stepped so the he was beside her again.

"Ben why don't you go downstairs and get the information we have about Lakins situation please," Adam asked.

Ben looked at Lakin and nodded to Adam. He headed to the basement to get the files on Callan. He was worried about leaving Lakin behind until he heard her following behind him. Adam sent him out of the room on purpose to see if Lakin would follow.

"Lakin there's something I should mention to you before someone else does," Ben said when they were alone and out of their hearing.

"What?" she asked.

"Before I came to America, when I was in London, I was accused of… some things, some really bad things," he said turning away from her.

"What were you accused of?" Lakin asked.

"I was a suspect in a series of rapes," Ben said just loud enough for Lakin to hear.

She took a sharp breath. Ben didn't want to see the expression of disgust on her face. He couldn't handle it. He waited to hear her leave or yell at him. She didn't. She asked, "Did you do it?"

"No, _I _didn't. They did stop by the time I left though. Most people believe that confirms that it was me doing it," he said. He turned to look at Lakin. She was still beside him and she wasn't afraid of him. She was just looking at him with a mix of sympathy and something else Ben couldn't identify. "I just thought I'd let you know," he said.

"Thanks for letting me know. Your right though, someone would have told me sooner or later. I'm glad you told me. I believe you didn't do it, but I can tell there's more to the story. Don't worry I'm not asking for details, but if you ever need to talk about it let me know," she said.

As they walked back to Adam Ben couldn't believe he'd told her. He wasn't one to share details of his life, especially when it came to that. He was just extremely glad that she believed him.

As soon as they were in earshot of Adam, Mercy, Darryl, and Warren they stopped talking. It was nice to know that you were being talked about right before you walk into a room. Ben handed Adam the file on Callan.

"Thank you Ben. Lakin, we have a few more questions for you," Adam said.

"What do you want to know?" Lakin mumbled.

"How is Callan keeping the killings a secret? How many wolves are in his pack? What is your local Alpha doing to get this situation under control?" Adam asked.

"Where's my backpack? I have something that should explain most of that," she said looking around for her bag. Ben silently handed it to her. He assumed she was going to show them whatever was in the newspaper that made her panic on the bus.

She handed them the paper and said, "Cover story."

Ben stretched to look at the paper too. On the front page was a picture of Lakin and one of a house in flames. It said that Lakin was missing and she is suspected of setting the fire to her home with her family inside. The bodies were too burned to positively identify the cause of death at this time. There's a $1,000 reward for helping bring Lakin Spencer in for questioning. Her boyfriend, Chase that she was seeing without anyone knowing, has put the money up for the reward to find Lakin. He knows as soon as she's found and questioned that her name will be cleared. That little bastard went as far as to tell her to come home. He missed her.

Everyone was silent. Mercy said, "What about the local Alpha surely he isn't letting things continue like this."

"I think he's dead. He doesn't tolerate things like that. He would have pulled out the big guns and called the Marrok first," Lakin said. All of the werewolves just looked at her like she'd grown a third eye.

"The Marrok?" Adam asked. One of the best kept werewolf secrets was the Marrok. He was the Alpha over all of the Alphas in North America. Humans didn't really know about him. Lakin shouldn't have known about him either.

"Yes, look I may only be human, but I'm not dumb. I know that all of the Alphas wouldn't calmly get together and decide it's time to show your selves. Someone in charge had to make that decision. I may have asked a drunken wolf about it one night and had it confirmed," she said with everyone still looking at her. "Oh come on. It's not that big of a deal. It's not like I've told anyone." Mercy smiled at her. Then everyone seemed to relax a little. "I really hope I'm wrong but I think Al's dead. I know for sure that Chase is with Callan. He's all about self preservation. So, he'd have picked the strongest side and went with them."

Adam said, "We'll look into it."

"Adam, when will I be able to have my wounds looked at by your doctor? I don't feel so good."

"Can we see the wound?" Adam asked.

She nodded and turned to Ben. She held onto him as they looked at her back. Adam, Darryl, and Warren all growled and the angry weight was back on Lakins chest. She couldn't breathe. She tried she gasped for air and collapsed into Bens arms.

"Nice guys. She has a panic attack when she's around angry Alphas. So, let's bring the top three ranked wolves of the pack into the same room with her and everyone get pissed off," he said dryly. "Adam she can't stay here. She'll keep having these panic attacks. She's hungry werewolf bait like this."

"I know. Where can she stay and still be safe? She knows too much about werewolves to let her go off on her own. All we'd need is for her to tell a reporter about this and all of our hard work getting the werewolves accepted will be undone. I need to call Bran and let him know about everything," Adam said.

"Adam, what if she stays in my old trailer? Samuel will be there to keep an eye on her and she'll be close by. We just have to tell him that he has to keep that he's a werewolf to himself, so she doesn't have another panic attack," Mercy said.

Ben didn't want her staying with Samuel either. He didn't want to lie to her about Samuel being a werewolf either. He wasn't on board with this plan at all. What was the alternative? Her staying with Adam and having panic attack after panic attack or her coming home with him? He knew they wouldn't allow that. He wasn't comfortable with her staying with him either. He just knew that he didn't want her to stay with Samuel. It looks like they really didn't have a choice.

Lakin started to stir. "What happened Blondie?"

Ben laughed. "You passed out. Everything's fine. Mercy came up with a plan so you don't have to keep having panic attacks."

"Oh," she said. She was confused and started to be afraid again as she stared up at the werewolves around her.

"Oh please do you think we'd let something happen to our pet human?" Ben teased.

"Not funny ass hole. Not funny," Lakin said and she couldn't help but smile. Ben helped her up off the floor. Everyone was staring at them.

Ben didn't appreciate the attention and was about to say so when Lakin said, "Why are you guys looking at me that way? If you're that hungry I suggest you go get a steak out of the freezer." Everyone started laughing at her. "I'm pretty sure my backs bleeding again," she said to no one in particular.

"You can stay in my old trailer with Samuel. He's the doctor we were telling you about earlier. He's rarely home, because he works a lot. What do you think?" Mercy asked.

Lakin looked at Ben. He had his hands in his pockets looking at the floor. Ben could feel her looking at him. He looked at her and smiled. She took that as confirmation that she'd be safe there. "Sure lets go," she said.

**Lakin **

Lakin was nervous that she was going to be living with a man especially one that she didn't know. She had a roommate in her dorm, but living with a full grown man was different. At least he was a doctor, she could do worse. She could be playing happy home maker to a crazed homicidal werewolf.

Ben had been mostly quiet since they'd come to the trailer.

"I left a few clothes in the closet you're welcome to what ever fits you," Mercy said to Lakin pointing to the closet. "Ben, would you go back to the house for a minute and get Lakins backpack? It looks like we left it," Mercy said. Ben turned and walked out of the trailer.

"Lakin, I need to tell you something before he gets back. Before he came here he was a suspect in a few rape cases in London. They couldn't prove he did it, but it stopped when he left the country. I'm sorry to just unload his personal business like this, but we thought you should know about his issues," Mercy said apologetically as they walked into the living room.

"I already know. He told me," Lakin said. Mercy looked surprised. "Thanks for trying to warn me though."

Ben came back into the trailer with a tired looking guy with him. He was tall and he had muscle on muscle. His brown hair was messed up like he'd been running his hands through it. He had grey-blue eyes that assessed his surroundings before he finished walking inside. He was attractive, but not in the usual pretty boy way like Ben. He had a subtle beauty.

"Look who I ran into on the way back," Ben said and handed Lakin her bag.

"Samuel, we have a surprise for you. I know how much you love surprises," Mercy said grinning.

"Yes, Ben was just telling me I have a new roommate/patient," he said and turned all of his attention to Lakin assessing her injuries. "Hi, I'm Samuel," he said and held his hand out to shake her hand.

She took his hand and said, "I'm Lakin. I hear you're the packs doctor?"

"Something like that,' he said.

Mercy interrupted and said, "Samuel Lakin has to stay here because she has panic attacks around werewolves' especially strong wolves high in the pack rank. So we need you to look after her please."

Samuel looked from Ben to Mercy to Lakin for a minute then he said, "Okay." He sighed. "Let me see your injury so I can see what supplies I'll need." Lakin turned around and showed her back again.

"Hmm, a werewolf did this. It looks like you were running when he caught you with his paw. It's a few days old and it's recently been bleeding. It also looks like it's infected. You're going to need stitches. Mercy, why don't you come help me get the supplies I need," he said. The, so you can tell me what happened was understood to be there even by Lakin.

"You've been pretty quiet," Lakin said to Ben after they left.

"Just tired," he said. "As soon as he stitches you up we're leaving."

"I don't know him. Maybe you could stay the night or something," Lakin pleaded.

"Lakin, we barely know each other, but I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. You wouldn't be alive otherwise. You'll be safe here. I promise. I had Mercy put your silver knife in your bag. Adam wasn't thrilled about it, but I pointed out that if Callan finds you you'll need something to protect yourself with. Just keep it concealed. The less attention you bring to it the better," Ben said.

"Thanks Ben," she said.

"I think that's the first time you've actually called me by my name," he said with a smirk.

"Don't get used to it Blondie," she said back. They were laughing when Samuel and Mercy returned.

"I'm going to give you a local anesthetic while I sew you up. I'm surprised I had that since most medications don't work on werewolves. Ben would you please wait outside while I do this?" Samuel asked.

"No I promised her I'd stay with her while you stitch her up. I'll be fine. I won't attack her. You have my word," he said.

Samuel thought about it for a minute and let him stay. Ben didn't quite promise Lakin that he'd stay, but she was glad that he was still there. Samuel had her straddle a kitchen chair with Ben sitting in another chair in front of hers holding her hand while Mercy was being Samuels nurse. It took him about an hour to stitch her up.

"Thank you Samuel. I appreciate it," she said.

"No problem Lakin. Just try not to make it a habit," he said and smiled weakly.

"We'll we've got to get back. Lakin we're just across the fence if you need anything. See you tomorrow," Mercy said and went outside.

"Bye Mercy. Thanks again," Lakin said.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. If you need me for anything Lakin here's my cell phone number," Ben handed her a piece of notebook paper with his number written on it. "Don't worry. I promised you that you will be safe here and you will be," Ben said.

"Ben are you coming?" Mercy yelled from the yard.

"See you tomorrow Lakin," Ben said and reluctantly left.

"Well, I've had a rough day and I'm going to take a shower. Help your self to something in the kitchen," Samuel said as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Lakin went to the fridge and found the ingredients to make hamburgers and fries. She didn't want to bother Samuel asking if it was okay if she cooked. He did say to help herself. She cooked a small hamburger for herself and two large ones for Samuel. She washed and sliced the potatoes and dropped them into the hot grease. She heard Samuel coming back down the hall.

"That smells good. What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Sorry I hope its okay. I cooked hamburgers and the fries are almost done," Lakin said.

"Yes it's okay. Thank you for cooking," he said. Lakin had already set the table and pointed for Samuel to sit down.

"What would you like to drink? I made some sweet tea'" she said.

"Tea would be good," he said. She brought the fries and tea to the table. They ate in silence for awhile.

"You said you had a rough day. What happened?" Lakin asked curiously.

"I work at the hospital and a kid was brought in today that some drunken idiot accidently ran over. The child didn't make it. The drunkard was only bruised. I did everything I could for the child, but," Samuel shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry Samuel. I'm sure things like that are hard on you. Hell they'd be hard on anyone. I at least hope that that man is in jail now," Lakin said.

"Yes the police have him now. Where are you from Lakin?" he asked.

"I'm from Briggs Texas. Wyatt Spencer's my dad," she said. Samuel nodded and didn't say anything. He looked so sad. "Samuel, I know that I kind of got dropped into your lap and I'm sorry about that. I promise I won't be in your way or anything. I just don't have anywhere else to go," she said.

"Lakin it's okay. I was just… remembering. I've been around that part of Texas before," he said. "I went to medical school not far from there. Its beautiful farm country out there," Samuel said deep in thought. He quickly excused himself and told Lakin good night.

Lakin didn't know what she had said that upset Samuel so badly. She'd apologize in the morning. She cleaned up the kitchen and went to her room. Lakin didn't want to talk or think about what had happened to her over the last few days. She wanted to go to sleep for like a week, maybe more. No matter how she tried to think about it she just couldn't believe that all of this was real. There is no way in the world that her family was massacred. She just couldn't process it. She'd tried pinching herself enough to know that there was no waking up from this. Her parents and sister were dead. If it was this last thing she did, she was going to help bring their murderer to justice.

**A/N: I just wanted to take a minute to thank the people that have reviewed my story and signed up for the alerts. I'm glad that you like it and I'll try not to disappoint. *grins***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to post. I'll try to post the next one in a few days. I'm still trying to tweak it. ****As usual the Mercyverse belongs to Patricia Briggs. **

**Lakin**

"You were in college. What were you studying to be?" Samuel asked Lakin as he added some more pepper to the chicken he was cooking.

"I had just gotten accepted into a new Preternatural Medicine program before…" Lakin said her knife stopping mid slice in a tomato. She shook her head. She wasn't going to start crying again. She could feel Samuels's eyes on her. She continued putting together their salad.

"I'd heard they were going to start a program like that. I'm curious how it will pan out. You must be pretty sharp to be accepted into that program. There were only a handful of slots, I'm told," Samuel said while taking the chicken out of the skillet.

Lakin shrugged her shoulders. "I've been studying werewolves since my dad was turned. I read every medical book I could get my hands on and gathered as much information about werewolves as I could. I wanted to try to understand and be able to help them," Lakin said. "I know more about werewolves than the general public, but they sure as hell know how to keep their secrets."

"Yes, that they do," Samuel said. He smiled like he knew something he shouldn't. That piqued Lakins interest. "What is it that you know about werewolves that the general public doesn't know?" Samuel asked.

Lakin looked at him and grinned. "Samuel, I know you're the packs doctor and everything, but that's not my business to tell. If you want to know their secrets you'll have to go pry it out of them yourself."

"Fair enough," he replied. "What did you do in your spare time?" he asked. Samuel set the food on the table as Lakin finished setting the plates and silverware out.

"I didn't have much free time. When I was home I'd work with my dad or hang out with Nick. When I was at school, when I wasn't studying, I was working at a garage down the road from the college," she said.

"Really? You worked at a garage?" Samuel asked. Lakin nodded her head and started eating. "Hmm," Samuel said deep in thought. "Who is Nick again?"

"Nick is my best friend, that happens to be a straight man that I am not involved with," Lakin said defensively. She was used to people assuming he was gay or her boyfriend.

"Just curious," Samuel said.

They finished the rest of their meal in relative silence. Samuel went out and didn't tell her where he was going. That was weird he usually let her know where he was.

Lakin cleaned up the kitchen. Then she sat down to watch TV. Nothing could keep her interest. So, she tried to find a book to read. She was bored and still couldn't focus. She has too much weighing on her mind. She really wished she had a video game to help clear her thoughts. Video games just reminded her how much she missed Nick. She really hoped that he was okay.

Lakin was worried about being wanted by the police. If they ever found her she couldn't tell them the truth. She'd been racking her brain since she found out she was a suspect to find a believable lie to tell them. She was still drawing a blank. Just thinking about it made her sick. When she finally went to sleep, she dreamed of the night Callan took everything away from her.

The next morning Mercy came by at the same time she had everyday since Lakin had been staying there. "Hi Lakin, couldn't sleep?" she asked taking in Lakins appearance.

Lakin shook her head, "Nightmare. I have the same one every night."

"They'll go away with time. I promise. Every once in awhile you'll have one creep up on you still," Mercy said lost in thought for a moment. She shook herself and went to the coffee pot for a cup of coffee. "How do you like staying with Samuel so far?" Mercy asked.

"It's okay. We've been cooking supper together when he gets home from work. He's got me watching CSI now. It's interesting, but his snoring has to break some kind of record," she said.

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised we can't hear it all the way over at the house," Mercy said. "Samuel stopped by the house last night. He tells me you worked in a garage?"

"Yes ma'am I did," Lakin said. She wasn't thrilled that Samuel was going over to Mercy and Adams reporting what she tells him. She was going to have to start watching that.

"You don't have to call me ma'am," she said smiling. "What did you do in the garage?" Mercy asked.

"I worked on cars," Lakin said. She wasn't trying to be a smart ass, but as soon as she said it she wished she hadn't. She didn't want to offend Mercy. She quickly added, "You know engines, belts, oil changes, and just about everything. Except the stuff that needed the fancy computers. They were just about to start showing me how to use that equipment."

"Would you like to come to work with me today? I know you've got to be bored out of your mind sitting here all day," Mercy offered.

"Sure let me grab a coat," Lakin said.

Soon they were at Mercy's garage. Lakin jumped in to help Mercy in the shop. They were fast and efficient. Lakin only had to get Mercy's help a couple of times throughout the day.

"How do you feel about paperwork?" Mercy asked while they were taking a break.

"It's doable I guess. Why?" Lakin replied.

"I don't know how long you'll need to stay here. If you're able to do the paperwork and help me out, I'd like to offer you a job. I'd have to pay you under the table. I don't like that, but you need something to help the time pass and I need a little help in the shop. What do you say?" she asked.

"Sure. I want to pay you rent or something for staying in your trailer. I appreciate ya'll helping me, but I want to pay my own way," Lakin said as she stood up to walk into the office.

"Okay, we can work the details out later. Get back to work," she joked. "You might want to get started on the paperwork now. It's been awhile since anyone's touched it."

"Gee thanks Mercy," Lakin said as she rolled her eyes. She groaned when she saw the paperwork overflowing on Mercy's desk. She was going to be gray headed before she finished.

Two hours later she'd made some progress. Mercy came in and leaned against the door frame. "Ben just called to check on you, again," Mercy said. She looked up from the receipt she was writing and smiled. "I've seen and talked to Ben more in the last few days than I have since I've known him," Mercy teased.

Lakin tried not to smile at that, but she couldn't help it. She spent a lot of time with Ben, almost as much time as she did with Samuel.

"He just feels responsible for me since he spotted me first is all," Lakin said. Her face was starting to turn a little red. She didn't really know what else she could say to that. So, she decided to change the subject. "Jesse came to visit me after she got home from school a couple of days ago. She's smart and really funny. You and Adam have had your hands full. I bet Adam loves her hair color too," she joked.

"You don't even know the half of it," Mercy said shaking her head smiling. "Yeah, she's a good kid and she's so brave. I guess you'd have to be living with a pack of werewolves."

"Yeah it does have that effect," Lakin said staring off into space.

Times like these were when the memories were always worse. When they say it's the little things you remember most, that's so unfortunately true. One little phrase like living with a pack of werewolves has the power to bring Lakin from laughter to tears, usually followed swiftly by anger. She missed her family. She missed going to Al's house and pestering him. She had her daddy's ornery streak. It pained her to think about it, knowing that somewhere out there Callan was searching for her. She was so upset that he was allowed to keep breathing while her family wasn't. She looked down at her hands. They were both in tight fists at her sides. Mercy was glancing at her curiously. Lakin didn't say anything else and went back to writing receipts to distract herself.

A week later Lakin had been going to the garage everyday with Mercy. She finally had the paperwork caught up, much to Mercy's amazement. Lakin saw Ben just about everyday. She liked Ben, he was interesting. They could talk for hours about everything. It was easy for them, now. At first it was filled with awkward silences and a lot of hesitation. It was like they were afraid they would offend each other.

Lakin and Samuel were on good terms too. They talked a lot about the medical field and werewolf versus human biology. She soaked up as much information as she could. She was surprised by how much Samuel knew about werewolves. It seemed he'd been studying werewolves for a long time too.

Samuel and Lakin were eating ice cream in front of the TV. Samuel was really excited to watch a new forensic mystery show and he wanted Lakin to watch it with him. Ben was supposed to come over and watch the show with them. He was stuck late at work. Lakin was disappointed, but she was glad she was getting to spend some time with Samuel again. He'd been working late almost every night this week.

They had started making a game out of watching mystery shows. They tried to guess who the bad guy was first. Loser does the dishes and winner gets gloating rights till the next show. Lakin swore that Samuel had seen all of these shows before. He'd only had to do the dishes once so far. She was really trying to change that.

"Oh come on clearly the detective is in on it too," he said.

"I don't think so. It's the brother. It has to be him. He has shifty eyes," she said. She may have looked up this episode online and read a synopsis today, maybe.

"Shifty eyes huh?" Samuel said.

Lakin smiled and nodded. She was so winning tonight.

"You read the synopsis online too huh?" Samuel said his smile reaching his eyes.

"Are you accusing me of cheating? I've never been so insulted in my life! How dare you accuse me of going over to Mercy's house today and reading the synopsis of the show online," she said laughing.

"It was about time you figured out how I've won so much," Samuel joked. Lakin looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Samuel said, his tone serious.

Lakin was worried. What if Callan knew where she was or maybe he found Nick. She really needed to find a way to get in touch with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just thought you might like to know that the police are no longer looking for you. Adam smoothed everything over somehow. I don't know the details, but you're in the clear," he said.

Lakin started crying a little because she was so relieved. That was one less thing she had to worry about.

"Hey now, don't cry. It's okay," Samuel said as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her while she pulled herself together.

She hugged him and said, "Thanks Samuel."

"Am I interrupting?" Ben said startling Lakin. He was glaring at them with a scowl on his face.

"No of course not, Samuel just told me that I'm not wanted by the police anymore. I don't know how Adam did it, but I'm so grateful," she beamed.

"Hmm… I bet," Ben said. "I'm sure Samuel was more than happy to tell you the good news himself. Just ecstatic," Ben said forcing as much sarcasm into each word as he could. "I'm sure the lying bastard would love to howl in your gratitude."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being an ass all of a sudden?" Lakin asked. Samuel snickered and she glared at him. He was silent, but he still had a smirk on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with _me_," he said seething. "I was just leaving."

"Good, maybe the next time you stop by you'll have that stick removed from your ass," Lakin shouted as the door slammed. She didn't know what the hell his problem was. She wasn't very happy with Samuel at the moment either, he was laughing again. "What was his problem? Your laughing didn't help," she said pissed off and confused. What had he meant by that howl comment?

"Sorry the situation just struck me as funny," Samuel said.

"What was so funny?" Lakin demanded.

Samuel laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later. Thanks I needed a good laugh," he said turning back to the TV.

Lakin was mad now. She didn't want to be around anyone so she went to her bedroom. She dared Samuel to say anything about it. He wisely kept silent. Lakin laid on her bed replaying in her mind what had happened, going over it and over it on repeat. She was just hugging Samuel. There was nothing that she did or said that she thought could have sent Ben off on his five year old tantrum. Lakin was starting to get a headache. She wished she could call Nick so he could explain to her what just happened. He was good at decoding man speak and translating it back for her.

Then a thought hit her, maybe she would call him. She bundled up and walked to Mercy's. She knocked on the door and Jesse answered.

"Hey Lakin! What's up?" she beamed.

"Hey Jesse, nothing much. Is your dad home? I need to talk to him for a minute," she said wondering if it was a good idea to come here in the first place. Adam still sent her into panic attacks if he wasn't calm. She really hoped this wouldn't piss him off.

"Dad! Lakin's here to see you," she yelled sporting pink and blue hair.

Lakin heard him coming down the steps. She looked up and Adam was a little ruffled. He usually was well dressed and put together. It looked like Lakin had interrupted something.

"Lakin is everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Um, yes everything's fine. I wanted to ask you a question, but it can wait until tomorrow. Sorry to bother ya'll," Lakin stammered.

Mercy walked down the stairs with a smirk on her face. The way they looked at each other was so sweet and it felt so private. She shouldn't have come.

Before Adam could say anything Mercy said, "You're fine. We told you to stop by anytime."

She winked at Adam and he blushed a little. "Yes, you're welcome here anytime. What is your question?"

"I was hoping that you would let me get in touch with my best friend in Briggs. To make sure he's okay and to let him know that I'm okay too, please?" she said. Her eyes teared up she couldn't help it. She was so tired of crying. She didn't even cry this much when she was a baby.

"Yes, I've been working on that. I thought you might want to talk to someone sooner or later. I have a phone for you that has a Briggs number. You should be safe to use it," he said. Lakin was ecstatic. She hoped that Nick was alright. "Lakin, you have to promise me that you will not tell him where you are. If he has that information you can bet that Callan will get that information from him and come straight here to you. Promise me," he said.

"I promise I won't tell him where I'm at or even hint about it. I just really need to talk to him," she said.

He left and Mercy said, "You're going to call Nick?"

"Yes, I need to make sure he's okay. I bet he's worried sick about me," Lakin said.

"Are you sure you're not in love with Nick," Mercy teased.

"I do love him. Just not in a romantic way," Lakin said. It was her automatic reply whenever she was asked that question and she was always asked that question. Ben is actually the only one that hadn't asked her that.

"Here you go. Lakin, we're trusting you to be smart about this okay?" Adam told her.

"Yes sir. Thank you!" she said and took the phone. She didn't want to go back to the trailer so she walked down by the river.

She dialed his number and prayed he'd answer. "Hello?" Nick said as he answered the phone.

"Thank God you're alright!" Lakin said.

"Lakin? Oh my God! I thought you were dead. You didn't call me. Are you okay? What happened? I've been looking for you everywhere," he said in a rush.

"Hey don't say my name anymore okay? I'm fine. I'm in hiding right now. I can't let Callan find me," she said.

"He found me," Nick said.

"Shit Nick, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. A few stitches and a broken arm is all," he said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think they'd find you. It's all my fault," she said crying again.

"Hey now, don't cry. That's not your style. It's not your fault they found me. I'm pretty sure it was Chase's fault," he said.

"That son of a bitch! What did he do?" Lakin was so furious. She couldn't believe she had ever felt sorry for that little prick.

"He actually stepped in to keep Callan from killing me for some reason. They took a bunch of my stuff to make it look like I was robbed and attacked by the robbers. That's exactly what I told the police, I was robbed. It's alright, I'm just glad you're safe. Where are you?" he asked. He was really worried about her and the mess she fell into.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. I'm with people that can help me and I'm safe. That's all I can tell you. I think I'll be able to call you now," she told him as she started twirling a blade of grass with her fingers looking out over the river.

"As long as you're alright, if you're being held against your will cough," he said just to make sure.

"I'm fine," she said giggling. "I have an odd question for you."

"Oh Lord, I'm listening," he said. Lakin could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm staying with a man and we get along really well. I have this other guy friend that I spend a lot of time with too. I hugged the one that I live with and the other one came in and threw a fit. What is his problem?" Lakin asked.

"I don't know if you're blind because you're a girl or what, but the other one likes you. He's jealous that you were hugging the one you live with and not him. At least that's what I think with the details I have. Look at you, you leave town on the run from the cops and psycho werewolf and boom you turn into a slut," Nick said mocking her.

"Shut up," Lakin said. "You know better than that. Besides this friendship only has room enough for one slut and you've filled that spot," she said.

"Ouch, you've gotten meaner too," Nick said laughing.

"Thanks," she said and sighed. "I really miss you Nick." She laid down in the grass and looked at the stars.

"I know I miss you too. I hate to do this to you, but I have to go. You'll call me later right?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'll call you later. Love you," she said.

"Love you too. Later," Nick said and the phone went dead. She slid the cell phone in her pocket and laid there.

So Nick thought Ben liked her. She had hoped that he might since she first met him on the bus. It was so complicated though. She was trying to decide what to do. Lakin dozed off lying by the river, bundled in her coat and gloves. She vaguely remembered dreaming about Ben and Samuel. Ben put her in her bed with Samuel's help. What a strange dream, Lakin thought to herself. She slept without any nightmares for the first time since the incident.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed this stuff to happen to lead into other things. As usual the Mercyverse belongs to Patricia Briggs. :)**

**Callan**

The stench of dried blood hung in the air as Callan tried to decide what to do next. The mangled witch in front of him was useless. She was still alive, barely. They'd been torturing her for almost a week, and she still wouldn't provide them with any information. They had found her through the Briggs pack records. They had hired her to clean up an incident a decade or so ago. She said she hasn't worked for them since then.

After her first day of captivity she offered to do a spell to find her. I gave her a personal object that she requested. She told me that Emily isn't alive. She suffered for her lies. Still staying loyal to those kidnapping bastards even now, it made him fume. He planned on helping her out with that though, as soon as she provided them with some useful information he would put her out of her misery. They had stopped for a day or two for her to recuperate enough for her next round of creative questioning. Chase didn't really have the stomach for it, but Callan ordered him to do it so he did. Callan was going to break him yet.

There were only a few wolves left in his pack. Callan looked around at them. Mostly they were scared and uncomfortable, but they were quiet and did what they were told. He could tolerate that. He was only concerned with finding Emily and making sure her captors met their demise.

There was a muffled creak and he paused to listen. It was too quiet now. He used all of his senses to assess his environment. He couldn't really smell anything but dried blood. He couldn't get over how quiet it was now. Something is wrong he thought.

"Chase," he said. There was another creak and then all hell broke loose. Callan got down to see what was happening. There were werewolves everywhere. They were going for blood. As some of the pack ran, Callan could hear gun shots outside.

"Chase, get to the van and try not to get shot. I imagine they're packing silver. Start the van and I'll join you in a moment," he said. Chase was frozen, unable to speak or move. Callan slapped him. He snapped out of it. "Start the van!" Callan ordered. Chase slowly moved outside to the van.

Callan stood up out of his crouch and cracked his knuckles. The werewolves descended on him. He easily eliminated two of them. He was expertly dodging teeth and claws waiting to hear the van start. He glanced around quickly. The other wolves in his pack were either dead or injured so badly he couldn't stop to help them.

When Callan was only human he'd fought longer than these pups that were sent to kill him had been alive. He was a little insulted, but he was going to take the opportunity to show them that he wasn't afraid. He moved just in time for one of the wolves to sink his teeth into the neck of another wolf spraying Callan with blood. That left him with only one wolf to dispose of.

The wolf howled and ran at him full speed. He lunged for his throat. Callan moved slightly and caught the wolf by the neck. The wolf was snarling and snapping his muzzle trying to get free. With a quick twist it was over. Callan started walking to the now idling van.

Gun fire rang out. Callan hid behind a tree with shots still being fired in his direction. In the distance he saw someone headed their way in human form. It took a minute to place him. It was the Marrok's son Charles, the enforcer. He'd met him a few times over the years. He had no desire to speak to him now. He wasn't sure who would win that fight. He had to survive to rescue Emily. He ran as fast as he could to the van dodging bullets the best he could as he went. He dove into the back of the open van and yelled, "Drive, drive."

Chase hit the gas. Charles was still running behind them. Callan shut the back door and sat in the passenger seat. He was just now noticing that he'd been injured. He had a couple of silver slugs in him and a few claw slashes, nothing that wouldn't heal eventually.

"Who? What?" Chase muttered incoherently.

"That was the Marrok's intervention. He sent his enforcer to keep me from getting Emily back. It seems the enforcer was late to arrive or we'd have had a bigger problem. We need to relocate. That witch must have had some important intel otherwise why would he have bothered rescuing her. I can't believe that we lost her. We did learn something from this though," Callan said. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. He was tired. The silver wasn't helping him either.

"What did you learn from that?" Chase asked.

"Emily is with a werewolf. Otherwise Bran wouldn't have been involved. What possible reason could Bran have for separating Emily from me?" Callan asked. He couldn't make any sense of it. He knew that the Marrok always had a reason for everything he did. "She couldn't have gone too far. She's always been afraid to travel alone and she's pregnant. She physically can't travel far without help. I have to find her and soon," Callan said.

**Ben**

Ben didn't know what to think anymore. He'd gone back to Lakins last night to apologize for being, as she said, an ass and Samuel didn't know where she went. He said she'd been gone awhile. They both went looking for her and found her by the river asleep. They argued over who would carry her to bed. Ben wasn't going to let Samuel do that if he could help it. She started to stir and Samuel waved for Ben to pick her up. Samuel opened the door as he carried her into the house. He put her in bed. Ben and Samuel took off her coat and shoes. Ben pulled the covers around her to keep her warm. She sighed and rolled closer to him. Ben and Samuel stood there for a few minutes watching her sleep. Samuel motioned for him to leave. Samuel shut the door behind them.

"She left because she was mad at both of us. We can't have her running off on her own like that anymore. If Callan finds out where she is he will come here and slaughter whoever he can to get her," Samuel said as he fixed himself a glass of water.

"How could you have let her be gone for that long without knowing where she was?" Ben asked.

"I knew she wouldn't go far. She needed time to cool down. She was mad at us. If I'd have immediately gone after her she would have bolted the first chance she got. She reminds me of Mercy a little," Samuel said lost in thought.

Ben didn't like the look on Samuels face right now. He knew he needed to get out of there before he said something else he'd regret. "I'm leaving. Please tell her I stopped by to apologize." Samuel nodded and he left.

Ben walked to Adams. He needed to talk to someone. He'd never been put in a position like this before. He walked into the house and Jesse was watching a scary movie in the living room. He could hear Adam talking on the phone in his office. He went to the kitchen where he could smell Mercy making her hot chocolate.

"Mercy, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, hot chocolate?" Mercy asked.

"Sure," Ben replied. He sat down on a stool at the bar. She sat a mug down in front of him. She grabbed her cup and stood across from him leaning on the bar.

"What's wrong?" Mercy asked.

"I pissed Lakin off tonight," Ben said. Mercy smiled knowingly and waited for him to continue. "I had to stay late at work. I walked in as Samuel was holding her as she cried. I was… mad? I said some things I shouldn't have. We just found her asleep by the river."

"Was she okay? She just came over here an hour – hour and a half ago. Adam gave her a cell phone so she could call Nick," Lakin said.

Ben wasn't sure what to make of Nick. Lakin deeply cared about him, he knew that much. He didn't think that it was romantic based on her stories. They seemed more like siblings. What if he came to get her so he could make sure she was safe? Ben was worried now. He couldn't afford to think like that. He didn't know what he would do without her. He didn't like his happiness be affected so much by another person.

"She was fine. She was mad at me and then Samuel pissed her off too. She was just curled up asleep outside by the river. I guess she was tired of dealing with us all. I couldn't help it. I saw them together and I lost it a little," Ben said. He was so ashamed for losing his temper like that, especially when it came to her.

"You were jealous," Mercy said as she took a drink of her cocoa. "Before you try to deny that you were jealous, you saw Samuel holding Lakin and you wished that she was holding you. That is text book jealousy," Mercy said.

Ben sighed. As much as it pained him to admit she was right. He and his wolf had deep feelings for Lakin. "I don't know what to do Mercy," he said playing with his cup of hot chocolate.

"Ben, you just have to suck it up, grow a pair, and ask her out. There is obviously something between the two of you, the way you cling to each other. Don't blow it because you're afraid of your feelings. Embrace them and it will all work out for the best," Mercy told him.

"We don't cling to each other," Ben said defensively. "I can't regardless. Samuel and Lakin are best mates now," he said running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"They're good for each other," Mercy said.

Anger burned through Ben. How could she think they were good for each other?

Mercy could tell he was mad and said, "Not in the way that you're thinking right now. He's trying to help her get over her werewolf issues and she's slowly helping him get through some of his issues. You think that you aren't good enough to be happy. That after everything that you've gone through you don't deserve it," Lakin said. Ben's eyes started to get misty. He kept his head down staring at the floor. Mercy reached out and touched his hand. "I'm here to let you know Ben you are good enough and you deserve happiness too," she said.

"Thanks Mercy," he said.

He got up and sat outside on the porch. He started thinking about everything Mercy had said. He was so mad. Mad at himself for being so stupid. He was sad too, because of his twisted past that no one should have had to go through in the first place.

Ben's wolf even made an appearance to voice his opinion on the matter. 'We must protect her. She is ours.'

No she isn't ours yet. I'm still working on it Ben thought to his wolf.

'We need our mate. Samuel cannot have what is ours. She should not be staying with him.'

"I'm going over there now. I'm asking her out. Happy?" Ben said out loud. Apparently that appeased his wolf enough for him to leave Ben alone for the moment. Sometimes being a werewolf was inconvenient, having a voice in your head and not being crazy.

He tried to decide what his best approach would be. Just walk into the trailer and say Lakin I need to talk to you alone or just blurt it out and say Lakin will you go out to dinner with me? Hell Ben didn't know what to do. Maybe something like I think I may be starting to fall in love with you and my wolf wants to claim you as a mate. He was so screwed, but Mercy was right. He needed to man up and at least ask her.

Ben got up and headed back over to Lakins. He'd stayed on the porch all night. The sun was just starting to rise. He hoped she was awake already.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Lakins story. As usual, Patrica Briggs owns the Mercyverse and characters (With the acception of Callan, Nick, and Lakin. They're my characters) **

**Lakin**

Lakin woke up in her bed confused. She remembered talking to Nick on the phone by the river and lying down to look at the stars. How did she get back in her bed? She was still wearing the same clothes that she had on yesterday. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cell phone. Thank God she still had it and it worked. She changed and went into the kitchen.

Samuel was mixing eggs in a bowl as he turned around to look at Lakin. "I was going to make you breakfast to apologize. You're up earlier than I thought you would be," Samuel said.

"Did you put me in bed?" Lakin asked.

"Ben did actually. He came back last night to apologize and we found you asleep by the river. He carried you to your bed and we took your shoes off. You slept the whole time," Samuel hestitated. "I just want to go on record saying that it's not safe for you to go out on your own like that. If Callan finds out where you are you would be easy to capture," Samuels said.

Lakin hadn't really thought about it at the time, but he was right. "Sorry, I just needed to get away from the drama," she said. "Ben came back?"

"Yes, he did," Samuel said.

Nick may be right about Ben liking her too. She was 0 for 2 this morning. She wasn't ready to deal with that yet so she said, "What's cooking?"

"I was going to cook you French toast and some bacon. Unless you want something else," Samuel said. He had everything ready on the counter to fix French toast.

"French toast sounds good. I want to make enough to take to Mercy, Adam, and Jesse too. I want to do something nice for them since Adam let me call Nick last night," Lakin said while she was washing her hands so she could help. "Oh, and I accept your jack ass apology."

"I never said I was a jack ass," Samuel said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I know, I thought that part was implied," she said. She inhaled the scent of the food cooking and said, "I really miss my mamas Texas cooking. She had a secret to making French toast. Now I can't remember what it was."

Samuel grunted. There was that face again. Ever since she met Samuel anytime she mentioned the word Texas he would get that look on his face. If she didn't stop talking about it he would leave. She'd been waiting for him to tell her what the deal was for awhile. She was tired of waiting for him to volunteer the info.

"Samuel, how come every time I talk about Texas you get that look on your face and you leave the room?" Lakin asked finally.

"I don't know what you mean," Samuel said as he slowly headed down the hallway.

"Oh really?" she said with her hand on her hip.

He stopped and took a step closer to her. "It's not something I talk about," Samuel said with his eyes staring a hole in the floor.

"Maybe it's something you should talk about Samuel. Whatever caused you to have that look must be killing you inside. You don't have to tell me, but you need to talk to someone," she said and went back to flipping the toast.

Samuel stayed standing there for awhile. He finally looked up at Lakin and said, "I went to medical school in Texas." Lakin looked at him encouragingly and continued to cook. "I need to tell you what happened before that though. I've been married before. My wife died. I've had several children and they've all died," Samuel said. He paused for a minute and said, "When I was in medical school I had a girlfriend. She was in medical school too. She found out she was pregnant and had an abortion with out telling me. I had money put away I could have quit medical school and taken care of them both. We could have been a family."

Lakin didn't really know what to say to that. She knew what ever was bothering him had to be bad. She never expected that. She sat down the spatula and hugged him. He held her tight and she could feel his warm tears falling on her. She said, "Samuel, I'm so sorry. You deserve a family too. You'll find someone who wants the same things that you do. You'll have a family of your own." She held him and soothed him the best she could.

"Sometimes I think I'm cursed," he whispered. "I'm cursed to never have a family of my own."

Lakin knew that feeling lately, but instead of never being able to have a family of her own, it was never having a family period. She knew she had to stop thinking like that or they'd both need help.

"You're not cursed. You're blessed," she said.

"Almost everyone in my life has died around me. How am I blessed?" he asked.

"Family goes deeper than biology. You have Mercy, Adam, your friends in the pack, your friends at the hospital, and now you have me. We're family, don't ever forget that Sam," she said.

Samuel hugged her closer and said, "I'll try to remember that. Thanks Lakin."

Ben walked in and froze. Lakin stepped out of Samuels embrace. Samuel quickly dried his eyes and went back to cooking.

"Hi, Ben. Samuel told me that you came by to apologize last night and you carried me to my bedroom. Thank you," she said. She could see the betrayed angry look on his face. Even if he did like her, she doesn't understand what his problem is. Samuel needed her. Ben needed to chill out. It was too early for this bull shit.

"Your welcome. I did stop by last night to apologize. You shouldn't be out by yourself alone like that. It makes you easy prey," he said his voice cold and empty of all emotion.

Lakin could feel his anger like a strong wind on a stormy day. She was racking her brain to find a way out of this situation so that no ones feelings would be hurt.

"Ben, we were just making breakfast. We made enough for you too. I'm going to go run Mercy, Adam, and Jesse a plate and I'll be right back. Please don't leave we need to talk," she said. She grabbed their food and headed to Mercy's.

As she was halfway out of the door Samuel yelled, "Bye honey."

Ben growled at that comment.

She knew that it made her a coward leaving like that. She needed to talk to Ben and he needed to cool down. Great she just fed Samuel to a wolf. She hoped he would be okay. She hadn't really thought that part through. Today just wasn't her day.

**Ben**

"And now you have me. We're family, don't ever forget that Sam," Lakin said. That single line was enough to wake Ben's wolf again and ruin his hope for any happiness with Lakin at all. He felt like his head was spinning and his insides were shaking. Then she put the nail in his coffin with the line 'we need to talk.' It was bad enough Samuel called her honey, but the way he was holding Lakin didn't sit well with him or his wolf.

Now she left him alone with Samuel. He hadn't had enough sleep for this shit. Ben knocked Samuels's plate off the table across the room. It shattered against the wall leaving a trail of French toast, maple syrup, and bacon across the kitchen. "Have you claimed her as a mate?" Ben snarled.

Samuel grinned and just looked at him. Ben was furious. He would kill him if he took their mate. "No, she isn't my mate." Samuel replied as he fixed himself another plate.

That made Ben slightly calmer. He decided he needed to lay all of his cards out on the table and confront Samuel.

"You know that the only reason she likes you is because she thinks you're human right? If she knew the truth that you've been lying to her since you met her I don't think she'd be willing to keep snuggling up with you. Maybe I should enlighten her," Ben yelled.

Samuel quickly looked up at Ben and said, "I've not lied to her. She assumes I'm human and I haven't corrected her. I'm going to tell her soon. She needs more time."

"More time for you to keep flirting with her. You're always touching her and she smells like you. Are you trying to drive me crazy? You're doing this on purpose just to piss me off. This isn't a game Samuel," Ben said as he hit the table with his fist.

Samuel said, "Yes, I flirt with her in front of you and you've done nothing about it. I thought for a moment that you're wolf wanted her, but apparently I was mistaken," he said.

"You don't know anything. I'm going to tell her that you're a werewolf when she gets back," Ben said.

"We both know that you're not going to do that," Samuel said calmly.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"We both know that you won't tell her because you don't want to hurt her," he said.

Ben realized that there was nothing he could do. If he told her Samuels been lying to her she would be devastated. If he continued not to tell her that was just as bad as Samuel lying to her.

"Damn it," Ben said utterly defeated.

"I'm trying to help her. Everyday that she stays here with me without having a panic attack is progress. I've slowly been turning up what she's been calling the 'alpha vibe' everyday. She gets a little uncomfortable sometimes, but she's getting use to it. I'm just trying to help her, that's all. I'm not saying I don't enjoy her company. She's smart, funny, and sarcastic. Sometimes she reminds me of Mercy a little," he said.

Ben was tired. He hadn't slept because he'd been so worried about upsetting Lakin and trying to sort his feelings for her. Now it didn't matter because she was coming back to tell him that she's in love with Samuel and they can still be friends. Sometimes Ben hated his life. He knew when it came down to it that she would fall in love with Samuel and not him. He needed to leave or he was going to break something else. He decided he'd go for a run.

"You win Samuel," he said defeated.

"Ben wait," Samuel ordered. Ben stopped pissed off because he obeyed him so easily. "She talks about you a lot."

Ben's heart skipped a beat when he said that. He knew the truth of the situation. He was done deluding himself thinking that he had a chance. "She talks about you a lot too. We both know where this is heading. Congratulations, if you break her heart I'll kill you or die trying," he said as he kicked the door open and headed towards the river.

**A/N: This story is half way done :) I have the other ten chapters outlined, for the most part. So, is this story headed where you thought it was? What do you think will happen? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. I've been on a crazy reading kick lately :) **

**As usual, Patricia Briggs owns the Mercyverse, sadly I don't. **

**Lakin**

Lakin decided she was going to talk to Ben about his possessive behavior. Only a boyfriend or husband could be possessive like that and even then she wasn't that thrilled about it.

She'd finally admitted to herself that she has feelings for Ben, but she was still working it out. She wanted him to tone it down. She was only trying to comfort Samuel. If Ben kept throwing a fit every time she comforted a friend they were going to have problems. She needed to talk to Mercy. Surely Ben won't kill Samuel while she was gone right?

Lakin didn't want to chance it because Ben was pretty mad. So, she was just going to drop off the food and say thanks again then head back to a hopefully crime scene free house.

She knocked on the door and Mercy answered. "Hi Lakin, Adam and I were about to come talk to you. Please come in," she said with a serious look on her face. Lakin was scared. What now she thought to herself.

"Samuel and I made you guys breakfast. Thanks again for giving me the phone so I could call Nick," Lakin said as she handed Mercy the food and followed her to the kitchen.

"Thank you it smells amazing. Have a seat. Adam, Lakin's here," she yelled.

Adam came into the kitchen. He looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had the same expression on his face that Mercy did. Great, just great.

"What's wrong," Lakin asked with a sigh.

Adam cleared his throat and Mercy handed him a cup of coffee. She offered Lakin a cup too and she accepted. After Mercy sat the coffee in front of Lakin, she looked at them expectantly. She took a sip of the coffee, trying not to show how scared she was. She was amazed that her hands didn't shake.

Adam cleared his throat again and said, "I've been working with the Marrok since you came here. We've been looking for Callan." He stopped to look at Lakins reaction.

Lakin should have expected that, but it blindsided her. She'd been grieving for her family, her old life, and trying to fit in here. She hadn't put a lot of thought into them going after Callan. She only hoped she would never see him again and that maybe he'd catch a silver bullet with his brain. She had been trying not to think like that, but he took her entire family away from her, hurt Nick, and her. There was no way that she was going to feel guilty for wishing him dead… well not much anyway.

"And?" she asked wearily.

"We found them about an hour outside of Dallas. The Marrok sent his Enforcer to work with the local pack to deal with the situation. The Alpha of the Dallas pack took matters into his own hands. He sent a team to eliminate them early without the Enforcers help. Callan and Chase escaped," he stopped talking when Lakin took a deep breath. "The rest of the wolves that were in his little pack were either killed or captured. The wolves that were captured are happy the Marrok has them. They're cooperating and giving us detailed information about Callan and Chase. They're still searching for you," he said his tone emanating his anger.

Lakin was having a problem processing what Adam just told her. They stayed there in silence. "So, basically you just stirred up a hornets nest. He's going to find me. He'll know I'm with a werewolf. Damn it, he's going to find me and kill me like the others. Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" she yelled with a single tear running down her cheek.

Mercy finally spoke up, "Lakin, I know you're worried, but we will protect you. We had to do something because he needs to be held accountable for all of the people he's murdered. He's already has a high body count. Did you want us to stand by and let him continue to murder innocent people?"

Tears started steadily falling from Lakins eyes. She didn't know what to say to that so she got up and left. They were calling after her, but she didn't care. She wasn't safe anymore. Hell she hasn't been safe for a long time. As soon as she made it to the porch she took off running. She was going to the one person she always without a doubt felt safe with.

As she was closer to the trailer she could see someone headed to the river. It was Ben. She ran as fast as she could to him. He looked up at the sound of heavy boots headed his way. Ben stopped in his tracks realized it was Lakin and he ran to her. He held her as she cried and trembled. She was terrified and sad and hell she didn't know what else. Maybe Samuel had it wrong. Maybe she was the one that was cursed.

"What's wrong Lakin?" Ben asked concerned.

"Where are you going? I told you I was coming back. Please don't leave," she said between sobs.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here Lakin. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered to her. "What happened?" he asked again.

"The Marrok tried to get Callan. Callan and Chase got away. They're going to find me. I'm dead too," she said bursting into tears sobbing harder than before.

Ben rubbed her back as he held her to him. She was clinging to him for dear life. She was scared. She went to Ben and not Samuel. That gave Ben hope again.

"You aren't dead. Don't talk like that. As long as I'm alive he will never lay a hand on you again," Ben promised. He really hoped he could keep that promise.

"You're the only one, wolf or human that I feel completely safe with," she said slowly looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Ben was dumbstruck by that. He searched for something, anything to respond to that with to show her how much she means to him too. Instead he said, "Do you want to get away from here for a little while?"

Lakin nodded. Ben took her by the hand and led her to his truck.

Lakin was still terrified, but as long as she was with Ben she thought she could face anything.

**Ben**

Today hadn't quite started like Ben had anticipated. He glanced at Lakin sitting in the passenger seat. She was staring straight ahead, not talking, barely blinking. Ben was worried that she was in shock. They'd just been driving around for the last fifteen minutes in silence with her in that same position. He was thinking about calling Mercy and maybe even Samuel if she didn't snap out of it soon. He didn't know how to handle this on his own.

"Sorry Ben, I needed some time to think," Lakin suddenly said making Ben jump a little.

He looked at her again. She was wearing a mischievous smirk because he'd jumped. "Yeah, I thought so. That's why I kept driving and didn't say anything," Ben said.

"Yeah, but you were thinking about calling Mercy right? Let her deal with me if I'd lost it or something," she said and he raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked at the confirmation. "Don't worry I'm fine. It's just a lot to process. I'm just so tired of being afraid. I hesitate and stop myself from doing so much because I'm afraid. I was never like that before. I've always been able to work through my fears. So, I've decided I'm not going to let fear rule me anymore," she said. Ben opened his mouth to reply and Lakin interrupted. "I know what you're going to say and you're wrong, I'm not giving in or looking for trouble. I'm just making the decision that yes, I have a psychopathic wolf hunting me, but I refuse to be afraid all of the time because of it. I'm still going to be cautious, but I'm through with cowering in the shadows every time I hear a sound at night, worrying that that bastard has finally found me. I may not have the life that I wanted, but I'm going to make the most of my new life here," she said with complete and total resolve.

"Okay," Ben said driving back towards town. Lakin scowled at him.

"After all of that all you can say is 'okay?'" she said exasperated.

"Yes," Ben replied smiling at Lakin. She started to say something and Ben cut her off this time. "I didn't think I needed to add anything to that. You're right. You can't live in fear and let it rule you. You've been through so much and you're still here feisty and sarcastic. Everything you said was 100% right."

"Hmm, I think that's the first time somebody told me that I was right without being a total ass about it. I like it," she said smiling warmly at him. Ben rolled his eyes at her and her stomach growled.

"Sounds like your hungry too," Ben said.

"Yeah I cooked and didn't eat," she said sheepishly.

"Would you like to get breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

They stopped at a cute little family owned diner that had a country theme Ben thought Lakin would appreciate. She looked around soaking it all in. The little tables had red and white checked table cloths with horseshoe napkin holders in the center. The waitress's aprons were the back of a pair of Wrangler jeans trimmed in ruffled red bandanas with little bows on the pockets. Behind the counter was a barbed wire wreath with the silhouette of a cowboy riding a horse dangling in the center.

Ben led her to a booth in the corner away from everyone. The waitress brought them menus and utensils and told them she'd be back with their coffee.

Ben gazed over the menu at Lakin. She hadn't even picked up her menu yet. She was still staring longingly at the décor. Maybe he'd made a mistake bringing her here?

"Lakin?" he said.

"We had that same painting in our living room," she said nodding to the painting on the wall opposite them.

"Lakin, I'm sorry. We can leave if you want," Ben offered.

"Why would I want to leave? This place reminds me of home," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She picked up the menu and tried to narrow down her options.

The waitress came back with their coffee and they ordered.

"Lakin, keeping in mind your new no fear resolve, I wanted to ask you a question," Ben said staring into his coffee cup.

Lakin looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Shoot."

"Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked slowly looking at her to see her reaction.

"I thought we were already on one," she said smiling.

Ben grinned at that. "Next time I promise it won't start with tears," he said.

"You must be pretty sure of yourself if you think there will be a next time," she teased.

"Won't there?" Ben asked staring intently at her with an easy grin. Lakin giggled. Ben thought it was cute.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she replied with a crooked smile.

Ben was glad it was Saturday so he didn't have to go into work. Maybe he could talk her into staying with him all day.

The waitress came back with their food. As they started eating Ben could hear a phone close by vibrating. Lakin sighed, took the phone out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and turned the phone off. She looked up at him watching her.

"I don't want to talk to them right now," she whispered.

Ben's phone rang. Lakin looked at him knowing who it would be. Ben sighed and answered it. "Is Lakin with you?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to her?"

Lakin shook her head no, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Sorry, she's not very talkative at the moment. Don't worry. She's safe," Ben said. Relief shone on Lakins face. "In fact she'll be out all day today," he added much to Lakins surprise.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Adam asked again.

"She's fine. She just needs to time to process everything," he said.

"Okay, keep me posted," Adam said and hung up the phone.

"I'll be out all day huh?" she said.

"Unless you want me to call him back," Ben joked.

"No, I think I'll survive, even if I'll be stuck with you," she said and this time the smile did reach her eyes.

"So, what's something you really want to do that you haven't gotten to do since you've been here?" Ben asked.

The way that Lakin looked at him he could tell she already had a plan. He was a little leery. He could almost see the gears turning as she plotted.

"Do you have a PS3, XBOX, or something like that?" she asked.

Ben smiled and took a sip of coffee. "Maybe, why?" he asked leaning with his chin on his hand with his elbows on the table.

"I want to play video games," she said.

Ben looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected she'd want to go to his house and play video games.

They spent the entire day and part of the night playing video games and talking. They didn't mention Callan the rest of the day. They talked about their families, packs, hopes, dreams, and the normal getting to know you stuff.

Ben couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. He gazed over at Lakin as they were headed back to her house. His wolf was being a smug bastard now. It always pissed Ben off when his wolf points out something he didn't realize. Not this time though. This time Ben was glad that his wolf pointed him in Lakins direction. He was really starting to love her. He could tell she had feelings for him too.

As he pulled into the driveway he noticed Samuels Mercedes was gone. Ben got out and opened the truck door for Lakin. She led him up the steps to the front door of the trailer. They stood there looking at each other for a minute.

Lakin said, "Thank you. I had a good day today. I needed a day that I didn't have to worry about anything."

Ben smiled and said, "Me too." Ben slowly moved closer to Lakin. He reached out to gently touch her cheek making her shiver. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss goodnight. Lakin melted into him, surrendering to her desire for him. She deepened the kiss and pressed herself against him. Ben hesitated for a moment then pushed her up against the door. By the time the kiss broke they were both breathless.

Lakin looked into Ben's eyes and knew that something had changed. She realized that Bens wolf was looking at her through Ben's eyes. Lakin didn't panic.

"I thought this was supposed to be rare," Lakin said to Ben's wolf.

He grinned and said, "I can't talk long. He's fighting me for control. He loves you. He's afraid of his feelings for you. He's so worried about you being too good for him. He tells me I'm too impatient that it will take time."

"And what do you think?" she asked.

"He's scared, but I know you will be ours as we are yours. We will always love and protect you till our dying breath," he replied.

Lakin turned and gave her throat to him as a sign of trust and submission. Ben's wolf put his nose to her neck and breathed deep, making Lakin shiver. Ben sank onto her for a second. Then he jumped back with wide eyes. Panic written all over his face.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Ben asked checking her out from top to bottom for injuries. "I've never lost control like that. I'm so sorry. I should go," he said shakily.

"Ben I'm fine," she said reaching to touch his hand. Ben jumped and got as far away from her as the porch would allow.

Ben was freaking out. He'd never lost control like that to his wolf, not even when he was first turned. This was bad. He needed to talk to Adam. He couldn't allow himself to be around Lakin anymore if there was even the slightest chance that his wolf could hurt her.

"Ben? Ben," she said standing in front of him. He looked at her grinning at him. If only she knew what he was capable of she wouldn't be looking at him like that. "Ben, I'm okay I promise. He just needed to have a little chat with me. He didn't mean any harm," she said.

"Oh really? Then why was I at your throat when I gained control?" Ben asked silently tormenting himself for letting the wolf get that close to her.

"I gave him my throat. I think he was flirting with me," she said with a hand on her hip.

"What? You what? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Ben yelled.

"Yes, I've seen first hand what could have happened Ben," she said darkly. "If you'd shut the hell up for two seconds I'd tell you that your wolf and I have come to an agreement. He just wanted to talk to me, because he didn't think you relayed what he thought clearly enough."

"What did he say? What agreement did you come to?" Ben asked nervously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lakin said grinning. She leaned in and kissed him. Ben froze waiting for his wolf to surface and fight him for control again. When noting happened he kissed her back.

"See I told you, your wolf and I have an understanding," she said hugging him close to her. "Samuels not home," she said.

Ben froze. She wasn't saying what he thought she was saying was she?

She cleared her throat and said, "I know that I said I wasn't going to be afraid anymore, but I really don't want to be alone right now. Would you please stay? At least until Samuel gets home?

Ben smiled at that. That wasn't what he thought she meant, but he'd take it, naked or not. At least he would still get to be close to her. Maybe he could even convince her to tell him what his wolf said.

"Sure I'll stay with you. Don't worry. I don't bite, much," he said. She slapped at his arm playfully and laughed.

They went inside. When she was ready for bed, Ben laid on top of the covers and held her as she fell asleep.

He kept thinking about everything they'd done that day and about everything he could remember about her for the brief period of time he's known her. She's had him wrapped around her finger since he first met her on the bus. He wouldn't have it any other way. It made him nervous how happy Lakin made him. He knew that if something ever happened to her it would send him over the edge making him no better than Callan, but that's how it was for mated males. No, mated wasn't quite the word for it, but the sentiment was the same. She was his, or at least she would be soon. He fell asleep thanking God for the first time in a long time all because of the precious sarcastic woman in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so we're getting closer to the sweet stuff. This had to happen first, sorry :)**

**As usual, the Mercyverse belongs to Patricia Briggs and not me.**

**Lakin**

"Hand me that knife please," Samuel said to Lakin. "What time is your boyfriend supposed to get here?" he asked while he started slicing the vegetables.

Boyfriend, Lakin had been using that word as much as she could the last few days. By Samuels tone she could tell he was teasing her about Ben. She didn't care though. She was dating a werewolf. It made her nervous. Not so much the fact that he's a werewolf, per se, but she'd never been good at keeping a boyfriend for very long.

"He'll be here right after you leave for the hospital," she said over her shoulder as she checked on the bread in the oven. "I'm going to run and get ready really quick unless you need help cutting those up?" she asked.

"Go I've got thi.. Damn it," he yelled. Lakin turned back to see Samuel pressing a towel to his hand. It was covered in blood. The knife, cutting board, and vegetables all were coated with the thick scarlet liquid.

"Shit, Samuel we have to get you to the hospital. Where are your keys? I'll drive," Lakin asked, trying not to panic.

"No, it's fine. I don't need to go to the hospital for this. It's just a scratch," he said.

"The hell it's just a scratch. There's too much blood for that to just be a scratch," she yelled. She couldn't believe he was being so stupid about this.

"I'm a doctor. I think I'd know if I needed to go to the hospital. Just leave it alone, I'm fine," he calmly replied.

"Okay, if you're fine let me see it. If I think its bad you have to go to the ER or I'll go get Ben or Adam and they'll make you go," Lakin said with a hand on her hip. Samuel laughed. Now he was starting to piss her off.

"Just let me see your damn hand," she said reaching for the towel. He pulled his hand away and laughed again. "Damn it Samuel. I don't know why you're being like this. I'm just trying to help you out here. Just let me see it," Lakin said trying not to let her temper get the better of her. He just shook his head no. "Fine Adams closer let's go see what he has to say," she said and headed out the door.

"Wait Lakin, I told you I'm fine. Come back," he ordered. Lakin kept walking muttering under her breath that he was a dumb ass. Samuel grabbed Lakins shoulder and turned her around to look at him, with the hand that he cut.

Lakin was about to tell him that he was the biggest dumb ass she'd ever met and if his hand got infected it would serve him right, but the comment died as soon as she saw his hand. On the same hand that had the bloody towel on it just moments before there wasn't a cut. There was only a thin pink scar. It took Lakin a minute to realize what she was seeing.

"You're a werewolf! You're a God damned werewolf! I've lived here all of this time and you didn't think that I should know that my roommate could murder me at his wolfs whim. What the hell is wrong with you? You've been lying to me. Everyone's been lying to me, even Ben," she said as a tear ran down her face.

"I never lied to you Lakin. You just assumed I was human and I didn't correct you. I'm sorry, but it was necessary at the time. You were never in any danger from me or my wolf I swear," Samuel said. He seemed like he was sincere, but that wasn't the point.

"A lie of omission is just as bad as you telling me a lie to my face. I trusted you. I trusted all of you," she said with tears steadily falling.

"Lakin just let me explain," Samuel pleaded.

"No, I've got to get out of here," she said.

She walked out the door slowly not wanting to trigger his wolfs hunting instincts. When she shut the door behind her she ran. She took off down the road running as fast as she could. She realized that Ben would be driving down that road soon. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see anyone she knows. She cut through someone's field until she found another road.

She took out her phone to call Nick. She really needed his opinion. He'd probably be pissed off too. It rang and went to voice mail. She heard her own voice say, 'Nick's Road kill Cafe you kill em we grill em leave your order after the beep.'

"You still haven't changed your voice mail? Nick, I really need to talk to you. Call me back ASAP." She sighed and put up her phone.

She kept walking until she saw a bar. She went inside and ordered a drink.

Lakin wasn't much of a drinker. She never liked the fact that alcohol made you loose control of your actions. She'd seen enough drunken people in college and high school to know that it made you stupid. She didn't care right now. She just wanted to stop feeling. She felt betrayed and hurt. How could everyone lie to her all of this time? Especially Ben, she'd trusted them.

She ordered another drink thinking her night couldn't possibly get any worse. She looked up over her fruity drink and groaned as Ben and Samuel walked into the bar. They both looked worried and Ben looked a little pissed too. They sat down in silence, one on each side of Lakin. She didn't say anything either. She slammed her drink. Maybe if she got drunk she could forget all of this and go back to her blissful ignorance.

"Lakin, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. Please let Samuel explain," Ben pleaded and reached for her hand. She pulled away leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Samuel sighed and said, "Look, you needed somewhere to stay that wouldn't induce panic attacks where we could still keep an eye on you to make sure you're safe."

"Oh, is that what Ben was doing? Trying to keep me safe?" she spat out.

Ben cringed and looked up at her hurt. "I'd never do anything to hurt you Lakin. Everything I've said to you has been true. Yes I did want to keep you safe too, but not at the expense of hurting you."

"So far all I'm hearing is I lied to you for your own good bull shit. I haven't heard a good or even plausible excuse for this. I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I'm so done with this shit," she slurred.

Ben and Samuel looked at each other for a minute. "You might as well tell her everything now. If she doesn't remember we can tell her again in the morning," Ben said. He turned his sad eyes on Lakin and it broke her heart. Even though she was mad she didn't want Ben to be hurt.

"Lakin another reason that they wanted you to stay with me is because I'm…," Samuel paused searching for a good word.

"I believe the word you're looking for is old," Ben said.

Samuel glared at Ben and said, "The Marrok is my father, I would be his second if I chose to be, but I'm a lone wolf right now. Ever since you moved in I've been using what you call the 'alpha vibe' on you, slowly turning it up so you get used to it. You haven't had one panic attack living with me and you're not having one right now. I'm using all that I have and you're not even flinching," he confessed.

Lakin was surprised. She had expected so many other stories, but not that. She looked at Ben. He looked very uncomfortable. She glanced around to the humans close by. They were fidgeting or leaving the area. Samuel's vibe must be doing that.

The Marrok's second, she'd been living with the second most powerful werewolf in the US and maybe even the world. She started laughing. She laughed so hard she cried.

"I think she's lost it," Samuel said staring at Lakin leaning back in his chair.

"No, I haven't lost it yet," she said still chuckling. "You're an ass Samuel and you're both on my shit list for lying to me."

Ben rolled his eyes. Her smile deflated as she became more enraged.

"What is your problem Ben? What right do you have to pissed off right now?" Lakin spat at him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you find out you're living with a werewolf and you freaked out. You were going to run away because of Samuel. You must hate us for you to have that reaction. How can you date me if you hate us so much?" he said shaking in anger.

"I don't care that he's a werewolf. I care that you all lied to me. Right to my face everyday," she said.

She started crying as she realized that not one person had been honest with her since she got there. Ben moved closer to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair. Murmuring that it would be okay and he's sorry. Lakin slowly started to get control over her self.

Her phone started ringing. She wiped her eyes took a deep breath and looked at her phone. It was Nick calling her back.

"Hello," she said.

"You're crying. What did he do?" Nick asked anger coating every word.

"I can't really talk freely at the moment," she said.

"Werewolves listening?" Nick asked.

"Yes," she replied. "It's complicated, but I'm fine and may have over reacted a bit."

"I doubt it, but call me back when you can really talk. Hello eavesdroppers," he said.

Samuel chuckled and said hi. "They say hi too," Lakin replied. "I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and looked at them. "Look, I'm going back to the house. Samuel you should go to work. You have better things to do than be here. Ben we aren't going to have a date tonight. I need time to think."

"Can we at least walk you home? We followed your scent here so we didn't drive. We just want to make sure you're safe," Ben said.

Lakin nodded and they walked to the trailer in silence. Samuel got into his Mercedes and left for the hospital. Ben made sure she was in the house before he drove in the direction of Adams. Lakin rolled her eyes at that.

She fished her cell phone out of her pocket to call Nick back. "It took you long enough, I was worried," Nicks said in panic.

"Sorry, I had to walk home from a bar. It's a long story," Lakin said. She explained everything that had happened. Nick was silent for awhile in thought.

"I don't like that they lied to you, but I can see why they did," he finally admitted. No trace of anger in his voice.

"Seriously? That's not what I thought you'd say," Lakin said dumbfounded. She fell back onto her bed.

"Look at it from their perspective. You come and have panic attacks with the least little bit of alpha presence. They wanted to keep an eye on you with one of their own and they had someone old and strong enough to control themselves to the point of fooling you into thinking their human. That takes talent because you're observant and know what to look for. So they decided to kill two birds with one stone and help you get over you're panic attacks while making sure you stayed safe. Not saying that I one hundred percent agree with their tactics, but I understand them," Nick said.

Lakin thought about it. Now that Nick had said it like that it did make sense. They didn't mean any harm. She still just couldn't get over the fact that they all lied to her.

"Okay, I see what you're saying. That doesn't alter the fact that they all lied to me, even Ben."

"True, this is a shitty situation. They lied to protect you. All you can do is look at it like this. Have they lied to you about anything else and why? Do you still trust them and feel safe there?" Nick said reasonably.

"When did you get so smart?" Lakin asked laughing.

"I've always been this smart. You've just always been distracted by my devastatingly handsome good looks and didn't notice," Nick said. Lakin could hear the smile in his voice.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure that's what happened," she said.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me! You know it's true," he said.

"How did you know I rolled my eyes at you?" Lakin asked walking to the blinds to see if he was outside.

"Lakin, we've know each other for most of our lives. You roll your eyes at most of the things I say," he laughed. She rolled her eyes again. "See there you go again with the eye rolling."

She laughed. "I swear you have a camera hidden somewhere," she said.

"If only I did. I'd get a peak at all these men you've been shacked up with," Nick teased.

"Whatever ass hole. You know I'm not shacked up with anyone," she said. "Thanks Nick. I appreciate you listening to me."

"I take it Benji gets a second chance?" Nick asked.

"Don't call him that," Lakin said trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I understand his reasoning, but we're going to have a long talk about honesty."

"I thought so. Well I'll let you go until the next crisis, since that's the only time you call me," he joked.

"Yeah well you are my little crisis negotiator. I'll talk to you later and thanks again," she said.

"No prob. Later," he said.

She started to dial Ben's number. She did have supper mostly cooked. He might as well come over so they can talk over dinner.

**Callan**

"Where the hell is she? Why can't you find her? We are hunters and yet she still evades you. Unacceptable! Have you even tried to talk to the police lately?" Callan asked exasperated.

Chase was petrified. One glare from Callan and he started answering his questions.

"Yes, they won't tell me anything anymore, since I'm not a blood relative. It's weird. They talked to me freely before, but now they won't say anything at all to me. They haven't been giving me any information that isn't available to the public in the last few months," Chase said shakily.

"Maybe she contacted them?" Callan asked.

"I don't know because they won't talk to me," he said.

Callan paced the floor going back and forth until he stopped in front of Chase.

"Do whatever you have to do to find her," he growled.

Chase cowered in fear at Callans command. Callan could see that Chase was trying, and failing, to speak. "Spit it out!"

Chase finally stuttered out, "Can I use computers to find her? I know you don't like them, but if we can get into Nicks phone records or something like that we may be able to see if she's been in touch with him."

Callan looked at Chase and he got down on the ground in the most submissive position possible. Callan smiled at that. He knew he could break him. He was surprised that it had taken so long. It didn't matter now, because he would obey without question or opinion.

Callan seriously considered using computers to find Emily. He hated to admit it, but he was desperate and running out of choices. If a computer could help them find her they should use it.

"Fine, don't fail me again. She' been gone so long I'm afraid she's had the baby already," Callan said with grief seeping into his words.

Chase fumbled around until he found his laptop and got to work.

Callan was lost in thought. He hoped that he would be there for the birth. He was never allowed into the birthing rooms before and he wanted to be there for Emily. They had taken the classes. If they'd deprived him of that he would slowly and painfully kill them all.

For the next few hours Callan paced and Chase typed on his computer. Callan was growing impatient.

Chase laughed out of the blue. Callan ran back to him, "What?"

"Nick's password was password. What an idiot," Chase said. "I don't see any out of the ordinary numbers. A few months ago a local number started calling him regularly. He calls it regularly too. That's it."

"It may be her. We have to watch him more carefully. If that is Emily he's talking to he will lead us straight to her. Find him," Callan ordered.

Maybe they should beat it out of him. No, he didn't tell them anything before. He must have known then too. He didn't like having to wait to rescue Emily, but as long as she was back safe in his arms he would do what ever was necessary.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A lot happens in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**The Mercyverse blongs to Patricia Briggs as always.**

**Ben**

It took Ben a while, but he finally convinced Lakin he'd never lie to her again. She was reluctant at first. Apparently Nick advocated for them. Ben hadn't expected that. He didn't think that Nick liked werewolves much. He wasn't sure why Nick was helping them, but he was glad that Lakin listened to him. Ben fully intended to keep his word to her.

Lakin had been working for Mercy in her garage almost as long as she'd been here. Ben could tell that she longed for something more. She wanted to be a doctor, to help people. Until Callan and Chase were caught she couldn't be in the system. If she enrolled in college or got a legitimate job they could trace it back to her here.

Unless they used her as bait, he thought. He immediately dismissed that idea. He would never allow Lakin to be within a mile of that bastard, much less within mauling distance. Until the Marrok found them she was flying under the radar. Maybe they could get her a fake ID or something. He filed away that question to discuss with Adam later and gazed at the woman beside him.

Ben had surprised Lakin by having a picnic in his backyard. It was the first time he cooked for her. He wasn't very good in the kitchen, but he knew how to grill. They were outside snuggled in a blanket under the stars.

"Dinner was great. I didn't know you could cook," Lakin said.

"I can't, not really. That's about all I can do," Ben replied. He could feel the vibrations of her chuckle through her back leaning against his chest.

"Well you do it well. I can't believe you surprised me like this. What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" Lakin turned to look at Ben and asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Ben said. He gently kissed her. She beamed at him. His heart skipped a beat. Lakin made him truly happy. It was a new experience for Ben. Even when they were silent, as long as they were together she made him completely happy. Ben had mocked so many men for falling in love throughout his life, not to mention chick flicks. Now he understood them all.

"I'm a little cold. Do you want go inside?" Lakin asked. She looked at Ben waiting for his reply.

Ben looked into her eyes that were more grey than blue. He could see their future together shining in them for just a second. Ben blurted, "I love you." He had been thinking it for awhile. He was glad he finally said it out loud. He didn't expect her to say anything, not really. He just wanted her to know how he felt.

She smiled and said, "I know. I love you too." She spaced out for a second trying to collect her thoughts. "I know its fast and it doesn't really make any sense. We've been through a lot in a short amount of time, but I know that I love you Ben. So, maybe it makes all the sense in the world."

Ben kissed her until she was breathless. "How did you know that I love you?" he asked.

Giggling she whispered in his ear, "Your wolf's got a big mouth."

Ben froze then went into panic mode, "When did he tell you that? If my control's slipping then you can't be around me. I don't want to hurt you." He pushed himself away disgusted with himself.

"Stop panicking," Lakin said. She pulled him back to the blanket. "He's only talked to me once. I told you already we've come to an understanding," she said kissing him.

"Lakin, I don't think you know how much I wish that I was human for you. You deserve to have a normal life with a normal man. Someone you can grow old with at the very least. I can't give you everything you deserve, but I love you. I'll give you all that I have."

"It doesn't matter if you were human, a werewolf, a witch, or a vampire. Okay if you were a vampire that might matter a little, but I love you. No matter what," she said reaching for his shirt.

He grabbed her hands and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm always sure about you," she replied pulling him closer to her.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Ben reached for her shirt. He stared at her and paused when he saw her upper back. "A paw print?" he asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah. It's my dad's," Lakin answered.

Ben said, "You are so beautiful." He laid her down on the blanket kissing her again. "Wait," he said. Lakin looked up at him confused. "Condom?"

"Yeah, you're right," Lakin said taking a deep breath.

"I'll be right back," Ben said.

He hadn't planned on things working out like this tonight, but he was glad that it was. She loves him. Ben was ecstatic.

Maybe I should carry her in the house he thought to himself. He considered it as he searched and decided not yet. First he was going to show her how much he loves her under the stars, then in every room of the house.

**Lakin**

Lakin was so tired. She didn't really want to go pick out video games with Ben, but she promised him she would. Hopefully he would let her crash while he played a new game.

Ben opened the door for her. She liked it when he did gentlemanly things like that and sometimes when he wasn't gentle at all. She giggled to herself blushing.

"What's so funny," he asked with a big smile. They both smiled a lot more these days.

"Just you," she said remembering last night's activities. It had almost been a month since their first time. They were still in the honeymoon phase. She was basically living with him. She only stopped by the trailer to get clothes and spend time with Samuel.

Ben laughed and patted her on the ass. Lakin blushed a deeper red and he kissed her. Her face was still red as they walked around the store hand in hand.

After looking around for awhile Ben walked over to the wall of used games. He pointed at one and said, "Look, this is what I was telling you about the other day." He picked it up off the shelf and handed it to Lakin. "What do you think?"

She turned it over to look at the back of the case and something rattled inside it.

"What's that?" she asked shaking the case. Ben shrugged. He had to oddest expression on his face.

Lakin opened the case and a square white gold diamond ring fell to the ground. Lakin stared at it open mouthed on the floor.

Ben got down on one knee holding the ring out to Lakin. "Well?" he asked.

Lakin was dumbfounded. She looked from the ring to Ben and started crying. Ben frowned at her, clearly expecting a different reaction.

"Yes, I'll marry you, but with conditions," Lakin said a smile spreading on her face.

Ben smiled and slid the ring on her finger, grinning from ear to ear. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle making her nauseous.

"Anything for you love," he told her as he sat her down.

"We need to talk about a lot of stuff in private," she said. Ben nodded. He thanked the guy behind the counter and then led her back to the truck. Lakin was still tired so they went back to Ben's house.

"Ben I love you and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, but I want to make sure you understand what we'd be getting into. My parents had some problems after my dad turned. We need to get them all out in the open now," Lakin said rationally as she sat on the couch.

"Okay, we can sit here as long as it takes to get this sorted. I love you and I want to marry you Lakin," Ben said grasping her hand.

Lakin was so excited and nervous it felt like she was on a tilt o whirl. She tried to calm herself down as much as she could, because she needed to be rational about this no matter how much she loves Ben. "One of the things that my parents fought about was children," Lakin said looking up at him from the opposite end of the couch. "Do you want children?"

"Honestly, I've always thought the answer to that question was no, until I met you. Now I can see our children with your beauty and brains with my sarcasm," Ben said grinning.

"Mom and Dad tried to have more kids. After Mom miscarried so many, Dad put his foot down and wouldn't let them try anymore. They were both so devastated after each loss. He didn't want her to suffer anymore," Lakin said pain filled her voice as she remembered.

"I don't want you to suffer either," Ben said with his eyebrows drawn.

"I want children. However many we'll be blessed with," she said wistfully. "You know our kids will be a handful right?"

"Yeah," Ben said. "Maybe we should only have two?"

Lakin laughed and said, "Two? I'm surprised you didn't say only one."

"No, I was an only child. It was lonely. We need to have two," he said with a warm smile.

"Okay, now that that's settled, how are we supposed to get married? As soon as we file for a marriage license Callan will find me," Lakin said panic touching her voice. The thought of that happening sent chills through her.

"We could look into getting you a fake ID," Ben suggested as he moved closer to her.

Lakin glared at him, "No, when I marry you it will be completely legal."

"Okay," he said with his hand up in defeat. "We could wait until Bran and Adam find him," Ben offered reluctantly.

"Maybe, I don't know. We can discuss that later. I'll think about the fake ID thing more," she said. Lakin sighed. She wasn't looking forward to discussing the next topic. She knew it was the one he'd have a problem with.

"Ben I know that sometimes if a werewolf marries a human the human may try to turn too," she started. She paused searching for the right words. "I'm content being human. I don't ever want to be a werewolf." Ben opened his mouth to speak. "Before you say anything, you of all people know that I don't have a problem with werewolves. I just, I just remember when my dad was turned. He really struggled with it. He was turned against his will. I don't want that," she said as a few tears escaped. Ben wiped them away.

"I understand. I wouldn't have made the choice to be a werewolf either," he confessed.

She looked up at that. She hadn't known he was turned against his will too. She'd always assumed that he volunteered like most did. She decided they'd talk about that revelation later.

"That means I'm going to grow old and die long before you do. If you can handle that, I'll marry you," Lakin said completely serious not knowing what to expect. She really hoped this wasn't a deal breaker for him.

Instead of answering her right away Ben thought about it. "Okay, I don't know how my wolf will react if you die. I can't promise for him. I do know that if you die I'll follow you shortly after," Ben said solemnly.

"No! You can't think like that especially if we have children. Promise me Ben if I die you will keep living," Lakin pleaded.

Ben looked so torn. "If we have children I'll stay alive for them," he said darkly with tears in his eyes. "My body will be alive, but my heart will be with you."

"I love you," Lakin said kissing him.

"I love you too," Ben replied. "So, does this mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," Lakin said and yawned.

"Such enthusiasm," Ben teased.

"I told you I'm so tired today. I have a doctor's appointment Monday that Mercy volunteered to take me to. I think I may have low iron. Mom went to the doctor several years ago thinking she had cancer or something. She'd been researching her symptoms online and expected the worst. She had symptoms like mine. It was only low iron," Lakin said yawning again. She stretched out and put her head in Bens lap.

He ran his fingers through her hair and asked, "Why hasn't Samuel examined you?"

"He got called back to Montana," she said as her eye lids fluttered closed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's been crazy and my brain has been less than cooperative. I'm going to try to do better updating... only 6 chapters left now :)**

**Lakin**

"This is stupid. I should just pick up a bottle of iron pills and head back to the shop. We're behind," Lakin said stubbornly for the third time in the last ten minutes. She fidgeted in the cold hard plastic chair. They called her name to go back to a room quickly. She refused to sit on the bed thing out of pure stubbornness. They'd been questioning her non stop and already drawn blood. Now she was just waiting for their in office lab to give them the results.

Mercy smirked at her stubbornness while she leaned against the wall. "You've been here this long. You might as well see what they have to say," she said.

"I know. Sorry I'm so bitchy. I'm just tired and cranky. I really don't want to be here. What if they find out something's wrong?" she said.

"I'm sure you're fine. It's okay, everyone gets to have a grumpy day now and then," Mercy replied.

Lakin was worried. She was trying her hardest to be optimistic, but she didn't have the best luck in the world.

The doctor popped back in startling Lakin. "Hello again Lakin. We just got the results back from the lab. You don't have an iron deficiency," the doctor said seriously. Lakin was worried what it could be. She'd really hoped it was only low iron. "Congratulations, you're pregnant. You need to make an appointment with an OB as soon as possible. In the mean time here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

Mercy looked as surprised as Lakin was. Lakin hesitated. There was no way she heard him right. "I'm sorry. What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're pregnant," he repeated handing her the prescription.

She reluctantly took it. She was dumbfounded. "But we're always so careful. Pregnant?" Lakin questioned.

"Birth control isn't one hundred percent effective," he replied.

"I'm pregnant," Lakin said again this time smiling. Mercy had a pensive look on her face.

Lakin left the doctors office in a daze after that. They headed back to Mercy's garage. Lakin and Mercy didn't say anything until they got back to work, both deep in thought.

Lakin sat down in a chair in Mercy's office.

"Are you okay Lakin?" Mercy asked moving her chair closer to Lakins.

"I think so. I can't believe I'm pregnant," she said gazing out of the window.

"I take it you two weren't trying," she said with a touch of humor in her voice.

"No we use protection every time, religiously. We've talked about having children later. I still can't believe it," Lakin said excited playing with her engagement ring.

Mercy sighed. "Not to burst your bubble, but it's highly likely that you'll miscarry before your second trimester," she hesitantly said. "I've seen a few couples in the pack have problems. Like Adam and his first wife or like Samuel. You'll only be able to carry it if it's human. If it's a werewolf then," Mercy said trailing off.

"Then I'll lose it," Lakin finished. "I know. Ben and I've talked about it. Plus my parents had problems too."

"When are you going to tell him?" Mercy asked.

"I don't know. How do you think he'll react?" Lakin asked Mercy, curious as to what she thought.

"He'll either be ecstatic or sad, I think," she replied.

"I think he's going to be worried," Lakin said.

"Yeah, that too," Mercy said. "You're going to have a baby!"

Lakin was smiling and crying. She wasn't worried about the pregnancy. She knew that everything would work itself out. She was worried about how to tell Ben.

Lakin and Mercy ran through several different scenarios throughout the day before Lakin came up with a plan. She was going to need Nicks help.

**Callan **

"This is useless. I'm going in there right now and getting answers," Callan threatened leaning against the house listening to Nick snore.

"If you do that we'll never find her. He wouldn't talk to us last time and he won't now. He will lead us straight to her, eventually," Chase said quietly.

They'd been taking turns watching Nick for awhile. Nick worked at his family's farm. It was hard to keep up with him unnoticed in the open fields, but so far they'd managed. It was making Callan impatient and irritable. He was itching for a fight.

Nicks cell phone rang causing Chase to jump.

"What's wrong Lakin?" Nick asked sleep still heavy in his voice. Callan and Chase froze looking at each other. Chase looked confused and Callan impatiently waited for more details. "What? Oh shit! Congratulations. We are happy about this right?" Callan looked at Chase to see if he knew what they could be talking about. Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Yes, I remember that little shopping center east of town. Oh, you haven't told him yet?" Callan didn't like that. She shouldn't be talking to other males. What could she possibly have to tell him? "You know it's kind of messed up you told me first," he said laughing. "Yeah but I'm your favorite ass hole. Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow. Bye," Nick said. He muttered, "Well I'll be damned." He got up and went to the bathroom.

Callan dragged Chase away from the house to keep them from being overheard. "He's going to meet her tomorrow!" Callan said full of hope and excitement. He'd finally have his Emily back.

"Um, he didn't exactly say he'd meet her tomorrow," Chase mumbled nervously.

"I'll get her back by this time tomorrow. Then I'll just have to find a witch to give her, her memory back," Callan said smiling from ear to ear filled with excitement.

They both stayed and watched Nick to make sure he wouldn't leave in the middle of the night to throw them off.

Early the next morning they followed him to the shopping center and waited. Callan had Chase watching the back door to make sure she couldn't run. He watched the front. Nick stayed for almost thirty minutes. He left with a small bag.

Callan cursed to himself for losing so many wolves. He could have used the extra help keeping track of everyone. He decided he wouldn't call Chase to follow Nick. His priority was Emily. Chase would stay watching the back door unless he called him or she ran his direction.

Callan walked into the store. He spotted her in the baby section looking at tiny little shoes. She still had the same long blonde hair and piercing grey-blue eyes. He looked at her rounded stomach. It wasn't as big as he remembered. He didn't think it was good for a pregnant woman to lose that much weight. As soon as he got her back to their latest base of operations, he was making her eat something.

Callan casually walked up to her and said, "Oh, hi! It's been years since I've seen you. You look well. How's your dad doing on the farm?"

She looked at Callan trying to place him. "He passed away last year," she said.

"I'm so sorry. He was a good man. This may be a weird question, but would you like to catch up over coffee?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. She went to the cash register and purchased the shoes she was holding. Callan called Chase to meet them outside. They walked out of the store. Chase walked up stopping to stare at her.

"You remember," Callan started, the lie rolling easily off his tongue as he waved in Chase's direction.

"Chase?" she asked clearly surprised to see him.

"Lizzy?" Chase replied. Chase nervously looked at her stomach. You could see him doing the math in his head. "It's been nine or ten months since I've seen you."

Lizzy laughed and said, "Don't worry it's not yours. How have you been?"

Callan didn't pay attention to Chase's reply. He watched open mouthed. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. It was like the connection from his brain to his ears had been severed. He was livid. How dare they insinuate that the baby could be Chase's? They all knew that the child was his. Emily was his too. If Chase laid one hand on her Callan vowed he would end him. If he even had one inappropriate thought about her his life expectancy would be significantly shortened. Callan was still seeing red. He couldn't get a grip on his temper or his wolf. He started shaking, aching to change. He was barely holding on to his human form.

Chase realized what was about to happen and said, "Lizzy, take this twenty and go ahead to that coffee place over there." He pointed two stores down. "Two regular coffees for us and get whatever you want. We'll be there in a minute," Chase said his tone sounding casual and carefree.

She grinned as she took the money and quickly walked to the coffee shop. "Callan, that's not Emily. That's Lizzy. She looks like Emily but, I went to school with her. We dated a little," he said unsure of how Callan would react.

"Memories can be altered Chase. After I confirm this is Emily, I'll get a witch to remove the spell. Everything will go back to the way it was. Let's go get her," he ordered.

"But," Chase started.

"But nothing. Let's go," Callan ordered.

They walked into the coffee shop with no sign of her. Callan was terrified something had happened to her again. He scented her. She went out the back door. They easily followed her scent.

Realizing she was caught, she turned around and asked, "Couldn't stay away boys?"

"Why'd you run?" Chase asked.

"This has become too complicated. I needed him," she said pointing to Callan. "to leave the store with all of this. That nosy sales bitch was following me." She lifted her shirt and to Callans surprise she wasn't pregnant. Her baby bump was actually stuff she'd stolen from the store. She pulled out a gun. "Now, I'm afraid I have to kill you both. I can't have you running to the police. You could have let me walk away, but you had to do this the hard way. You do everything the hard way huh Chase?" she taunted. "Unless, you'd like to come with me? We always had fun huh?"

Chase was standing still staring at her in disbelief. Callan was tired of the charade and growled at her. She turned the gun on him afraid, just realizing he's not human. He ran forward before she could pull the trigger. He knocked the gun out of her hand then pushed her against the wall.

"Why did they make you look like Emily?" he yelled shaking her.

"Who's Emily? Who made me look like her?" she asked having problems breathing because of the way Callan had her pinned.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," he said with an eerie calmness.

"Chase! Help me! You know me. You can't let him hurt me," she pleaded.

Chase looked at her, helpless to do anything. He knew what was about to happen and turned his head.

Callan quickly killed the imposter by snapping her neck. He knew if he spilled any of her blood his wolf would go into a frenzy. They scrambled around as quickly as they could to try to find Nick again. After thirty minutes of searching they gave up. They went back to Nick's house to wait for him to show up again.

They'd fallen for their plan flawlessly Callan thought angrily. Nick went in a store and distracted them with an imposter. He's probably miles away with the real Emily. Chase was quieter than usual while Callan tried to figure out their next move. He knew they really had to stay focused on Nick now. He'd talked to Emily once. He'd talk to her again. When he did Callan would be there waiting. He wasn't going to lose Emily ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's chapter 15. I'll try to get 16 up this week too. **

**As usual, Patricia Briggs owns the Mercyverse. **

**Lakin**

It was hard sneaking away from Ben to call Nick, but she'd eventually managed. She suspected that Ben knew there was something up. He was waiting for her to enlighten him. Instead, Mercy and Lakin made a road trip to Kyle's office. Kyle was the lawyer boyfriend of the third in the pack, Warren. Nick was supposed to overnight a package to his address per Mercy's orders. Mercy said she was probably being over cautious, but Nick needed to ship it from a place away from their town, in case it was being watched. If they did find out he'd shipped something, Callan wouldn't be able to find her exact location with Kyle's address. She was a little upset that she hadn't thought about it, but Lakin admitted it was the smarter move.

Lakin was a bundle of nerves. She didn't go to work that day. She thought Mercy was a little relieved by that after the ride to Kyle's. Lakin knew she was getting on her nerves, but she couldn't help it. She was so excited and worried about Ben's reaction she couldn't talk or think about anything else.

She spent the day trying to use all of her nervous energy on tasks she didn't particularly like or that took a lot of time. She cleaned, which is something she hated, worked on a car she found for herself, and finally cooked dinner.

She'd told Ben that she was cooking and that she had a present for him. He was curious, but he didn't press her for more information like she thought he would. She'd made baby carrots, baby spinach, baby back ribs, and as much miniature forms of food she could think of. She got the idea from an old episode of Full House, but she thought it was a cute idea.

Ben came home surprised that Lakin didn't go to work. He kissed her and said, "So, what gives? You won't give me any details about the doctor's visit, you make mysterious phone calls, take random road trips, miss work, and say you have a present for me? Are you okay? What's going on? Whatever it is, you can tell me good or bad." He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll explain everything in a little bit. For now, let's eat," she kissed him and led a very confused Ben to the table.

Halfway through eating Ben said, "What a weird combination of food, just a bunch of random stuff thrown together."

Lakin took that as her cue. "Ben you asked about the phone call, the road trip, and the present?"

"Yes," he said cautiously putting his fork down.

She put the present on the table. It was wrapped with plain brown paper and white ribbon. Lakin smiled waiting for him to say something and open it.

"What is it?" he asked reaching for the box.

"Just open it," she said eagerly.

Ben opened the box and gawked at its contents. He held up a shirt that said, you can't scare me I have a daughter. "Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Yes, well it's too soon to tell if it's a girl yet. I got my dad a shirt like that his first Fathers Days after he turned," she said.

"Oh my God, Lakin I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened!" he said.

"If you don't know how it happened we have bigger problems," she teased.

"You know what I meant," he said with watery eyes.

"The doctor said no birth control is one hundred percent effective," Lakin said walking over to Ben's seat and sat in his lap.

"Lakin, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. You know we shouldn't have to go through all of this grief now." Lakin looked at him confused. What grief? "We haven't even gotten married yet and we'll have lost a child. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," he said crying now.

"Don't talk like that. Don't talk like we've already lost the baby. We haven't lost anything. We don't know what's going to happen," she said holding his face in her hands. "You need to quit worrying about something that may or may not happen. I have a good feeling about this," she grinned at him.

They stayed like that for awhile with her in his lap telling him it would work out and him freaking out. He looked at her for what seemed like forever, just watching her. It was like he was memorizing her face. He kissed her and said with his cute little British accent, "I'm going to be a dad."

Lakin laughed and said, "Who's the lucky lady?"

He tickled her until she took back the comment. He laid down beside her on the floor where he'd been tickling her and sighed.

"Why the serious face again?" Lakin asked.

"We should tell the pack, or at least Adam and Mercy now. They'll be able to tell soon. Wait, Mercy already knows doesn't she?" Ben asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Lakin had hoped he wouldn't have noticed that. "Well, um you know that she was with me when the doctor told me," she stammered.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me? What was the phone call about?" he asked.

"Well, uh the call was about getting the shirt here as soon as possible. I wanted to tell you in a special way," she said.

"I'm an idiot. I just got the random "baby" food stuff," he said with a laugh. "What store is open that time of night?" he asked trying to piece it all together.

Shit, she wanted to lie right about now, but she knew she wouldn't. The idea was appealing though. "I called Nick," she said. Ben glared at her. She knew he wasn't happy that her best friend was a guy. This wasn't giving him any favorite points with Ben either. "Before you make a smart ass and or pissed off comment, let me explain why I called him. I told you before that I had gotten that shirt for my dad on his first Fathers Day as a werewolf. I had it in my head that I should get yours from the same place I bought his. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm sentimental that way sometimes," she said refusing to cry.

"Sorry, I just feel like I'm the last one to know," Ben said as he held her hand. "You know you probably could have ordered that shirt online from that store right?"

She laughed at that. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you're the last to know. I just wanted to make it special," she said.

"No matter how you told me, it would still have been special. We're going to have a baby," he said as he laid his hand on her still flat stomach. "I need to tell you something," he said. Lakin took one look at his serious scowl and knew it was bad. "Well, more like warn you."

"What is it Ben?" she asked worried.

"When we tell the pack everyone is going to be excited, mostly. There are going to be some, mostly the women, who are… jealous that you're pregnant and have a chance of carrying the baby to term. You shouldn't be around anyone but Adam, Mercy, Samuel, and me alone. Okay? Please promise me that much. I don't want there to be a misunderstanding or accident. I don't really think you'd have a problem other than bitching, but I'd rather us be safe than sorry," he said searching her face for understanding.

"I promise," she said. "Now, I've been thinking about the wedding."

"We can get married tomorrow or when ever you want," Ben said excited.

"I think we should wait," she said.

Ben's excitement disappeared. "How long do you want to wait?"

"I'd like to wait until the baby can be in the wedding too," she suggested nervously.

"Okay," Ben replied. Lakin was relieved. She wasn't sure what he'd say to that. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to be marrying you." Lakin kissed Ben frantically silencing what he was about to say. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

After the initial shock of the pregnancy everything went back to normal, with the exception of two of the females, Mary Jo and Honey. They wouldn't speak to Lakin or Ben, or acknowledge their existence. Ben told Lakin all the time that 'It's okay. They were only fun to piss off anyway.' Lakin felt like it was her fault that the pack was divided. Everyone denied it. She was sure if the women were talking to her they'd be happy to blame her.

Ben made sure he went with her to all of her doctor's appointments. They'd read _What to Expect When You're Expecting _and he was always there to help Lakin with what ever she needed. The point is he was always there offering some helpful tip he read about or telling her what she could and couldn't do. After twenty-eight weeks of that, he was getting on her damn nerves.

Mercy realized the problem and suggested a girl's day out. Adam took the hint and most of the men in the pack took Ben out for a day of fun. All of the women in the pack and Jesse took Lakin for a day of pampering. Lakin was glad Mercy hadn't suggested they go shopping. Lakin hated shopping. Mercy had told her she did too. They got massages, manicures, pedicures, and facials. Mercy and Lakin both rarely indulged with things like that because it's hard to keep a manicure nice when it's always covered in grease and oil.

Lakin was in heaven despite Mary Jo and Honeys glares and snide commentary. Lakin hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. She was glad when they made it back to Mercy and Adam's house. After being away from Ben all day she actually really missed him. She went into the kitchen to get some juice while she was waiting for Ben. She was walking back into the living room and stopped when she heard them talking about her.

"I know. I bet it isn't even his kid. You've seen how she flirts with Samuel. She was probably doing them both," Mary Jo said.

"Maybe, but I believe it's really Ben's baby. I think she got pregnant on purpose though. That way she traps Ben and has something else to throw in our faces," Honey said.

"Either way I hope she loses it soon so her idiotic plan backfires. It would serve her right. Give her a taste of what we have to go through. I can't believe she's kept it this long," Mary Jo spat with anger.

Lakin was crying, but not because she was sad. She was crying because she was pissed the hell off. "How dare you?" she screamed at Mary Jo as she rounded the corner. "How dare you wish my baby or anyone's baby dead! You are vile. Not even human!" she yelled. Lakin was crying really hard, it was getting hard for her to breath.

Mary Jo took advantage of Lakin trying to catch her breath, by slamming her up against the wall. Not hard, but hard enough to scare Lakin. "Listen to me you slutty bitch, you came into our pack putting us all at risk and made our lives hell all because you can't stay out of werewolf business. You're the one that deserves to suffer, not us," she growled.

Lakin was hyperventilating and she couldn't stop. She was still crying and the room was spinning. Her yell for help came out as a strangled whisper. She slid down the wall falling to the floor. She hoped the baby would be fine. Quickly darkness invaded her vision pulling her into unconsciousness.

She blinked her eyes a few times and tried to figure out where she was. She attempted to sit up, but she couldn't because of all the wires she was connected to. Her movement woke Ben up, who was sleeping in a chair beside her bed.

"Lakin, you're in the hospital. You passed out. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel like shit. What happened? The last think I remember is yelling at Mary Jo, oh," she said.

Ben said, "Yeah, I'm sorry Lakin. You should have never been left alone with them. I won't leave your side anymore. I think I can get it fixed where I can work from home through work and."

"Wait, stop, time out, you will go to work everyday you're supposed to. I'll go to work everyday I'm supposed to. There is no way in hell I'm staying home all day and neither are you," she said crossing her arms.

"Well you're half right Lakin," the doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Doc," she said fidgeting in the hospital bed. "What do you mean half right?"

"I mean you're officially on bed rest. Your blood pressure got to high and we need to continue to monitor it for safety. You're allowed out of bed to use the bathroom and a quick shower only," he said.

"You're killing me doc. Okay fine, but you have to make him go to work," she said pouting. Ben looked at her and grinned. She oddly wasn't amused, at all.

"Let's do an ultrasound again. Maybe we'll finally get a peak at the gender," Doc said setting up the equipment.

"Then at least something good would have come out of this mess," Lakin mumbled knowing Ben could hear her. He snorted.

It was weird, but every time they got a sonogram instead of watching the screen she watched Ben's face. She watched the screen too, but she just liked seeing Ben's raw emotions like that. It was rare. He lit up with awe as he watched the baby. He radiated happiness and it was contagious. It was quite a difference from his first reaction. Despite Lakins bad mood she couldn't help but smile in awe too.

"Everything seems to be right on track. Well, we lucked out today. You're having a little girl, congratulations. Dad you better get your guns ready," the doctor teased. Ben and Lakin laughed.

"Why would he need guns?" Samuel asked as he entered the room.

"To keep our daughter from dating apparently," Lakin said still laughing.

"I doubt he'll need guns for that. He has a pack of werewolves that will do the trick," Samuel said looking at the monitor.

Lakin was laughing so hard she was crying. Ben was still grinning from ear to ear. The doctor wiped the gel from her stomach and left the room.

"What will you name her?" Samuel asked.

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "You explain it to him and see if he understands."

"I don't think we should name her until she's born. I think we'll know exactly what to name her after we meet her," Lakin explained rubbing her stomach.

"I can understand that," Samuel said with a shrug.

"Sure you do," Ben said.

"I told you Ben. You can pick out what ever names you like, but I'm not talking about it until after she's born," Lakin said. "Could one of you go ask Doc if I can be unhooked from this junk so I can go to the bathroom and take a shower?"

"No," Ben said firmly. "You aren't supposed to get up. You're on bed rest."

"What do you mean no? He said I could get up to go to the bathroom and take a shower," she said exasperated.

"Better safe than sorry," Ben said looking at her with his arms crossed.

"What do you want me to do pee on, You know what never mind." Ignoring Ben Lakin hit the button that called the nurse. Samuel watched them argue in silence. He knew better than to comment, but it still didn't keep him from letting a laugh escape. Lakin glared at him as the nurse responded.

"How can I help you?" the nurse asked through the intercom.

"I need help going to the bathroom and taking a shower please," she said.

"We'll be right with you," she replied.

Lakin looked at Ben defiantly. "You know you're really starting to piss me off," she said. "It's not nice to piss off the pregnant chick."

"The feeling is mutual I promise,' Ben said dryly.

"It will be okay Ben. She will be difficult as she gets used to bed rest. She should be allowed to get up a little. It's good for her to move around some too," Samuel said winking at Lakin. She smiled at him, thankful that he was helping ease Bens over protective bullshit. "So, can I tell everyone that you're expecting a girl?"

"Go for it," Lakin said. Ben nodded his approval.

"Well I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later," Samuel said as he left.

Lakin sighed, "Ben." He moved closer to her. "I love you, but you've got to ease up on the over protectiveness. You're driving me insane. I know that you're just trying to help, but seriously give me some credit that I won't do anything hazardous to me or the baby. Okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby. I don't know what I'd do if something happened," he said.

"As long as you don't drive me to a killing spree, everything will be fine," she joked.

He stared at Lakin with a fierce look. It was intense, full of love and concern. She knew that no matter how much he bugged her she still loved him with that same passion.

"Did he mention if sex was off limits? I don't remember him saying it was," Lakin said trying to look at him seductively. She was afraid it was lost because of the wires, hospital gown, and IV she was hooked up to.

Ben groaned, "Lakin. We can't risk it."

"We'll see," Lakin said winking at him. He blushed and Lakin giggled.

"I'm going to have to stay at work," Ben mumbled.

It had been a few weeks since she was released from the hospital. Lakin was going stir crazy.

"Ben, I can only do so many crossword puzzles, watch so much bad TV, and play so many video games," she whined. "I know I was shocked too. All of that stuff is fun until it's all you're allowed to do. Then it blows."

"I have an idea," Ben said sitting on the couch with her with his hands hiding something behind his back.

"Lap dance," Lakin suggested.

"Look what I picked up for you today," Ben said smiling at her. He held out a wedding planning book. Lakin squealed taking the book. "I thought you'd like it."

"I don't know why I didn't think of this already. Thank you!" she said. "Grab that pencil and let's take a look." He handed her the pencil and they looked at the book together. "Let's see… I bet we can mark off half of this stuff now. We want to have the wedding sometime in May," she said.

"Why wait so long?" Ben asked.

"After the baby comes we're going to need a couple of months to recuperate and get use to having her," she said.

"Okay that makes sense. Where should we have it?" he asked.

"Somewhere cheap," she said.

"Adam's?" he suggested.

"Perfect! We can have it by the river. If he'd be okay with it," she said.

"We'll ask him tomorrow," he said.

"Say the color you want on three. One, two, three! Green!" Lakin said.

"Black!" Ben said.

"Black huh? Okay green and black it is," she wrote in the book. "Now who do you want to be your best man?"

"Adam," he said without having to think about it.

"I know you're not going to be thrilled about it, but I want Nick to be my maid of honor. Well, for him to be my dude of honor," Lakin said bracing herself for the battle.

"Why can't you just pick Mercy?" Ben asked upset.

"I've known Nick almost as long as I've been alive. He's by best friend other than you. He is going to be my dude of honor. We've always said I was going to be his best chick and he'd be my dude of honor. Please don't be an ass about it," Lakin begged.

"I don't like it, but fine. I just don't understand how you two can be so close without it being something romantic," Ben said trying to not make a big deal about it. It really bothered him. He tried not to let it show just how much, but Lakin could tell. She appreciated the effort he put into not throw a fit about it.

"Look, you're friends with Mercy right? There's nothing romantic going on between the two of you. I trust you Ben. I love you. If I was going to run I'd have done it a long time ago. I'm still here. We're going to have a beautiful and smart little girl. We are going to be awesome parents and we're going to be very happily married until I die," she said seriously.

Ben cringed at the mention of her dying. "I trust you. I'm just not sure if I trust him. I guess it just frustrates me that I don't understand why you need to be that close to another man. It makes me feel like I'm inadequate or something," Ben admitted. He wouldn't look at her. From what she could see his face was red. He was embarrassed by his admission.

"Ben, don't think of him as a guy. Think of him like a weird family member. That's how I think of him. He's family, I love him. It's not the same kind of love I have for you, not even close. You're going to have to get over your aversion of him. He's in my life too. He's going to be Uncle Nick to our daughter," she said bracing herself for Ben's anger that was sure to follow the uncle comment.

"I'll do my best. I'm trying Lakin, I really am trying," he said pleading for her to understand.

"Good enough for now. So, let's see. My dude of honor is Nick and my brides made will be Jesse. I think she'll like that," she said adding the info to the book.

"Jesse? Why not Mercy?" he asked.

"I thought that's who you'd pick for your groomsman/woman. Was I wrong?" she asked.

"I could have picked Warren if we were being more traditional. Since we're not, definitely Mercy," he said.

"Cool, now we just have to ask them," she said.

Ben read over Lakins shoulder, "Now a tentative guest list. That's easy. The pack is invited and Nick."

Lakin was quiet lost in thought. She wished her Mom and Dad were still alive. She knew her Mom would have had at least a hundred names she'd like to add to the guest list. She would have taken over and been a force to be reckoned with. Her Dad would have only made hilarious comments about the price of stuff. He'd only really give his opinion when asked directly.

"What's wrong Lakin?" Ben asked wiping away a tear.

"I can't invite anyone from Briggs. I have some distant family there and my friends. I guess I can't complain too much. At least Nick can come," she said trying to get a grip on herself. She'd cried more in the last year than she had in probably her entire life. At least now she could blame hormones.

"Maybe we'll catch him before the wedding. Then you can invite the whole state of Texas if you want," Ben said trying to cheer her up.

"What the hell, as long as you can afford it," she taunted.

"I think I'm going to need a few more jobs," he said laughing.

"Thanks Ben," Lakin said her face serious all of a sudden.

"For what?" Ben asked.

"For compromising with me about so much. I know I can be stubborn just like you can. I appreciate that we're working everything out together. I think it's a good start," she said taking his hand.

Lakin considered herself the happiest woman alive. She got to be with the one man on earth that she could bare her soul to and they were having a daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised 2 chapters in 1 week :) I'm hoping to be finished with this before the end of November. We'll see. **

**Patricia Briggs owns the Mercyverse, not me. **

**Lakin **

Nick was almost there. Lakin was so excited she could finally see him that she could hardly contain her enthusiasm. He was going to stay at Adam's house. She was disappointed that he couldn't stay with her and Ben, but Nick would have had to sleep on the couch. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable, especially since Adam and Mercy offered him their guest room. She also knew that Nick and Ben didn't like each other yet. She was hoping that after they meet and get their macho bull shit out of the way they'd become good friends. Time would tell.

Mercy and Adam went to pick Nick up. They were due to be there any minute.

"Ben, did you fix that sweet ice tea yet?" Lakin yelled towards the kitchen as she frantically straightened up her bed rest area on the couch again.

"Yes love, I have tea ready and the house is clean. Stop worrying. I'd bet money that he'll be so happy to see you that he wouldn't give a damn if you were in a garbage pile."

"I know. I'm just nervous," she said.

"Why would you be nervous?" Ben asked as he sat in the chair beside her.

"What if he comes here and he hates it or worse what if you two hate each other? That would suck, because you're both important to me," Lakin said. Ben picked up her hand and started rubbing it.

Their eyes met and Ben said,"I promised you I'll try to get along with him. I'm going to keep my word." Ben turned his head to the front door to listen. "They're here."

Ben stood up to greet them at the front door, but Lakin popped up as quickly as she was able forgetting she's supposed to be on bed rest.

"Lakin lay back down! You're not supposed to get up," Ben yelled in a panic.

"Control freak much," Nick spouted as he let himself inside. He gave Ben a less than friendly look. As he turned his eyes to Lakin his face lit up. "I can't believe you're pregnant. What are you having twins? You look huge," Nick joked looking at Lakin. Ben didn't look amused by his remarks.

"It's good to see you too ass hole," Lakin kidded. Nick hugged her with Ben glaring at him close by. He kissed Lakin on the forehead just to get a rise out of Ben. It worked, Ben let out a low growl.

"Boy's we aren't going to do this. Stop it. We're starting over right now. Ben this is my best friend Nick. Nick this is my fiancé Ben. Now hug," she commanded with her arms crossed angrily over her stomach.

"Seriously?" Ben asked trying to figure out if he was missing some joke. Lakin just looked at them waiting. Ben looked at Nicks defeated expression and realized she was completely serious. Nick stepped forward with his arms out. Ben sighed and gave him a quick hug. Lakin noticed that as Ben tried to pull away Nick quickly whispered something to him. Whatever it was Ben slightly nodded his head in reply.

Lakin didn't like that. She didn't have the slightest clue what that could have been about, but she knew it  
probably wasn't good. She just knew that after they officially met they would both stop worrying about each other. She realized that wasn't happening anytime soon. So, she decided to change the subject. "Nick are you hungry?"

"Starving," he replied.

"Ben, you remember the other day when I couldn't decide what I wanted to eat so you picked up a little of everything?" Lakin started.

"I'll go get a little of everything. Is there anything specific you'd like from a fast food run Nick?" he asked politely.

"No, if you're getting a little of everything she can't eat all of it by herself. I'll take what's left," he replied.

"You'd be surprised how much she eats. We rarely have leftovers these days. I'll be back. I love you," Ben said as he leaned down to kiss Lakin goodbye. She saw him glare at Nick like he was making sure he was watching. Soon the kiss changed from sweet and slow to passionate and inappropriate in front of company. When Ben finally broke the kiss Lakin moaned.

She mumbled under her breath, "You are such a tease." Ben laughed as he picked up his keys and left.

She realized that Ben was basically trying to claim his territory in front of Nick. Lakin looked over at Nick her face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, that's the most action I've gotten since I've been on bed rest."

"It's okay. There'll be more food for you. I've lost my appetite," he said shaking his head like he was trying to shake the image out of an Etch A Sketch. "Lakin, please tell me two things honestly and I'll leave it alone." She nodded waiting for the question she knew was coming. "Do you love him?"

Lakin smiled at Nick and said, "I love him so much. It sounds so… lame, but I didn't know I was capable of feeling so much love for one person. Now because of our daughter, it's grown even more."

Nick looked at her questioningly with a raised eye brow. "Are you sure?"

She let out a choked laugh. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm sure enough to have become one of those sappy in love girls that I use to mock."

"Okay, I wanted to make sure you didn't need an intervention or something. Well, now I'll give you a heads up," he avoiding eye contact.

"What did you do?" Lakin asked knowing that when he avoids eye contact he's not up to anything good.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Ben tomorrow."

"Nick, are you insane? It's not smart to threaten a werewolf!" Lakin yelled unable to fathom his logic. "That's what you whispered to him."

"Maybe, but no more insane than you, besides it's not a threat it's a promise."

"You watch too much TV. There's no way threatening him is a good idea."

"Lakin I've always known that you would marry a werewolf so I've had awhile to think about what I'd say," Nick admitted.

"Seriously? Why'd you think that?" Lakin asked curiously. She'd never had any interest in dating or marrying a werewolf until she met Ben. It was news to her.

Nick took a minute to answer. "It was the way you acted around them. You were always kind and caring. You tried so hard it was like you thought you owed them. You would bend over backwards to help anyone, but when it came to the pack you'd do twice as much. I knew it was only a matter of time before you found one that would sweep you off your feet."

"Hm," Lakin said unsure of what else to say. She'd never really thought about it, but he was right. When she noticed her dad struggling after he changed she took it upon herself to do everything within her power to help him. She hadn't realized that she treated all werewolves like that.

"So, all of the guys are supposed to go for our tux fittings tomorrow?" Nick asked thankfully changing the subject.

"Yes, you'll finally get to meet Samuel."

"Why does he need a tux?"

"Oh, I thought I'd told you already. Samuel's walking me down the aisle. I really wish my dad could be here to do it. He would have had a long gruesomely descriptive talk with Ben before the wedding," Lakin said grinning at the thought. She could only imagine the colorful lecture her dad would've had with him. "If I can't have my dad then I couldn't have picked a better stand in. Samuel has been so good to me. He was a great roommate and an amazing friend."

"You know when you first were able to talk to me you would go on and on about Samuel. I thought that you liked him. Then you started talking more and more about Ben, so I wasn't sure if you liked them both or what. I mean, I knew that Ben liked you already. Until you started mentioning Ben and doing that girly giggle thing. Then I knew for sure it was Ben you liked," Nick said imitating her giggle.

"I don't do that," Lakin said smacking Nick on the arm.

"Yes you do. I'm still not sure what to think about Ben, but it seems like you have a good life here."

"Yeah I do. I finally have things worked out with the pack, except for Mary Jo. Honey apologized and she's been nice. After Ben "had a talk" with Mary Jo, she avoids me so Adam doesn't intercede," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I have good friends here and a job I like. The only problem is that I can't see you much or anyone from Briggs. I miss everyone, even my roommate from the dorm." She spaced out for a minute, took a deep breath and said, "I've had a lot of time on my hands to think about college too. After everything settles down, I'm going to go back, at least part time. I still want to be a preternatural doctor."

"Hell yeah, you should still go after everything you want. Just because you'll be married and have a kid doesn't mean you can't still do what you want with your life. You've wanted to be a doctor for a long, long time and you've been working towards it for most of your life."

"Yeah, Ben said the same thing when we talked about it," Lakin said eagerly awaiting his reply, because she knew Nick wouldn't like agreeing with Ben.

"Of course he did," Nick said rolling his eyes. Suddenly his expression changed. Lakin knew that he just had an idea. "So, how much longer until you pop?"

"About a month. I'll be glad when she gets here. Bed rest is either going to kill me or drive me insane. Either way, the out come isn't looking so good if I have to wait much longer," Lakin said cautiously trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Well let's do something crazy like… break the rules and roam outside before your warden gets back," Nick suggested wearing his mischievous smile she knew so well. They'd gotten into a lot of trouble following that smile over the years.

"He just wants to make sure that I'm safe." She shrugged and grinned at him defiantly. "Let's go," she said struggling to stand up. Nick looked at her in surprise with his mouth open.

"You're just going that easily. No I'm following the doctor's orders for our safety I'm being responsible crap?"

"Nope."

"But, I had arguments ready and everything," Nick pouted.

"It's not bad for me to be up a little while, the doctor said so. You think this is my first jail break?" Lakin asked grinning at him like he was an idiot for not realizing that sooner.

He laughed. "I guess I should have known. Let's go," he said.

**Ben**

Ben had come home from getting dinner last night and Lakin smelled like she's been outside. He stayed quiet the rest of the evening, because he'd promised Lakin he'd try to get along with Nick. He couldn't believe that he'd taken her outside, knowing that it could hurt her or the baby. Ben was pretty sure Lakin knew that he was mad. She called Mercy to come pick Nick up so Ben wouldn't be trapped in the truck alone with him.

After Nick had left they didn't really talk. Not about Nick or their trip outside, they just fell asleep holding each other. It was nice for Ben to know that even if they weren't happy with each others actions that they could still share a nice moment like that.

The next day Nick, Adam, Samuel, and Ben were all at their tux fitting. Ben had noticed that they hadn't left him alone with Nick since they'd gotten there. At first they were trying not to be too obvious about it, but as they spent more time together they were struggling to be covert. It seemed like Lakins handy work.

Yesterday Nick had whispered to Ben that they need to have a man to man talk in private. He'd said they were going to talk today, but the odds of that happening continued to dwindle since Adam or Samuel were always close by.

Ben had spent most of the day watching Samuel and Nick talk animatedly about Lakin and play pranks on each other like they'd been friends for years. Even Adam seemed to like Nick when he'd chime in with a funny comment or suggestion. If only it was that easy for him. Nick and Ben really needed to talk. Ben had promised that he'd try to get along with Nick. So far it hadn't worked out so well, but he was determined to try for Lakin.

After the fitting and running a few errands they went out to eat. Ben mostly just listened to their conversation only speaking a few times. He felt like he was intruding. It really pissed him off that Nick fit in so easily. Ben's never been great at fitting in. The only time he's ever fit in with anyone easily was with Lakin.

As they were getting ready to leave Ben had an idea. "Adam, would you mind riding with Samuel? I have to go pick up the crib I'm surprising Lakin with and it'll probably take awhile," Ben said looking at Nick hoping he'd catch what he was meaning.

Nick seemed to get the idea. "I'll come too. Maybe I can find a baby shower gift."

Adam and Samuel looked at each other and Samuel said, "We'll come too."

"No, that's okay. We can get it," Nick said quickly walking to Ben's truck.

After they were headed down the road Nick yelled, "Unbelievable, I can't believe she got us babysitters!"

"I can," Ben said calmly. They stayed in awkward silence until Ben pulled over at a park. He turned to Nick and said, "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. We have to be nice to each other for Lakin. You don't think I'm good enough for her and you're right. I'm..."

Nick interrupted. "Wait, I said I needed to talk to you." Ben waited to see what he wanted. He could smell Nicks fear, but his facial expression didn't give it away. "You have to promise me that you love her and that you'll take care of her and the baby. No half assing it either or running around on her. If you break her heart or hurt her in any way, I have a silver bullet with your name on it," Nick threatened. Ben could see why Lakin was friends with him. He was very loyal, even if it scared him.

"I do love her. I would sooner take my own life than hurt her," Ben said solemnly. "You had your turn to talk and now it's mine. If I so much as think you're having inappropriate thoughts about Lakin or if you try anything, you're a dead man. Just so we're clear.'

They played the dominance stare game. Ben may not be ranked high in the pack, but he was able to make Nick avert his eyes in less than thirty seconds. Ben was a little smug about that.

"I don't think of Lakin like that. We had a lot in common in high school so we tried dating. It was too weird. I do love her. She's the sister I never had. I know her pretty well so I'm going to give you some advice. Give her some breathing room. You're so strict and controlling. If you don't ease up on her whether she loves you or not she'll bail," Nick warned.

"I know," Ben said defeated. "The only reason that I'm so over bearing is to protect her. Humans are so fragile. I just want to make sure she's safe. I love her so much. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. I know she's worried about the pregnancy too. She's already had problems with it and I know bed rest is killing her. She's trying so hard not to get attached to the baby just in case. That's really why she hasn't started getting baby stuff and why she won't talk about baby names. She keeps saying that shit about knowing her name when we see her. If we lose the baby I don't think Lakin would recover. She'd blame herself and be miserable. I don't want that for her," Ben said rapidly blinking back tears.

"You really do love her," Nick said, more of a statement than a question. Ben could see the resolve on his face. "Okay look, anyone that cares about Lakin that much is okay with me." Nick offered him his hand. Ben looked at if for a second before they clasped hands and shook.

"At least we'll be one less thing for her to worry about," Ben said.

Nick grinned at Ben. Ben was curious what that was about. "So, Lakin tells me you kicked her ass playing Halo."

"Yeah, she hates Xbox. I can't blame her though. I'd hate it too if I sucked that bad."

"I was thinking since you probably made this trip up to lose the babysitting detail, we could play Halo and I could kick your ass all the way back to England."

"There's really a crib. I got it to surprise Lakin. As soon as we set it up I'd be happy to stomp your redneck ass," Ben said and Nick laughed. As they headed down the road and continued swapping insults Ben realized that they'd get along just fine.

They put the crib together outside and brought it in mid laugh. Lakin looked at them with her eyebrows drawn in confusion, until she saw what they were carrying.

"Oh my God," she cried. "It's beautiful. Thank you both so much."

"I didn't have anything to do with it. It was all Ben. I just watched him carry it," Nick said slugging Ben on the arm.

"No, you helped put it together and carry it in," Ben said watching Lakin.

She looked suspiciously at Nick and Ben. Ben could see her trying to figure out what changed. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but Nick beat him to it.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I'll be killing him soon," Nick said.

"Oh, please like you'll even be able to touch me."

Lakin looked worried and started to get upset until she saw them grab the remotes. Ben could almost see the light bulb light over her head go off as she realized they were talking about a game. She chuckled to herself and picked up the wedding book shaking her head.

**A/N: If you'd like to help pick what they name their daughter, you can participate in the poll on my profile. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll if you want to help pick their daugher's name. To vote click on my name on the top left side of this page and it will take you to my profile. At the top it says: Poll: What should Ben and Lakin's daughter be named? Vote Now! The winning name will be revealed in the last chapter :) **

**As always the Mercyverse belongs to Patricia Briggs. **

**Lakin**

It was almost time for Lakin to have the baby. After Ben gave her the crib and she had the baby shower, Lakin realized she needed to finish getting ready for the baby. Doc cleared her for a shopping trip since she hadn't had anymore episodes. As long as she didn't over do it and rested frequently she was allowed to go. Lakin hated shopping and hoped it would only take two or three hours tops. Then she walked into her first baby store. She spent a little over two hours in that store alone. She felt completely unprepared. She was mad at herself for waiting so long to get everything they'll need for the baby. She was glad that Mercy, Nick, and Jesse were able to go with her. She was going to need a lot of help. Ben had wanted to come too but he couldn't get out of a meeting at work. Lakin understood. She really wished he could have been there though, which reflected in her conversations throughout the day.

"That reminds me of the first time Ben felt her kick. We were laying down watching TV and Ben had an arm thrown over my belly. One minute everything was fine. Then Ben jumped up growling ready to fight. I looked at him and was like 'What?' He said, 'Something moved.' I laughed and told him, 'Yeah, our daughter.' It was so cute," Lakin said remembering.

"Can you please tell me how in the hell a diaper bag reminded you of that story?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. Speaking of diaper bags, yesterday Ben found the cutest one I've ever seen online."

"God, Lakin. We know you miss Ben, but we've only been shopping for about three hours. This is the 321,945th Ben story you've told and that's almost not an exaggeration," Nick said grinning at her. Mercy and Jesse were trying not to laugh.

"Sorry guys. I just really wanted him to be here for this," she said sheepishly. Her stomach growled loudly.

"You don't need werewolf hearing to know who's hungry," Jesse said giggling.

They went to the food court. As they waited in line to order Nick and Mercy were shuffling the second round of baby stuff they'd bought out of everyone's way. Nick said, "You know Lakin, if you could tell everyone in Briggs about the baby you'd clean up. You wouldn't have to buy anything."

Lakin looked at Nick with a somber expression on her face. "You know Callan hasn't been caught yet. Until he is, no one can know where I am. It was a huge risk telling you and bringing you here," Lakin said.

"I know. Sorry I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"It's okay," Lakin said looking around. Mentioning Callans name made her feel like she was being watched. She tried to shake off the paranoia.

After they ordered their food Nick said, "I'll get the food when it's ready if ya'll go grab a table."

"I have to go to the bathroom again," Lakin said.

"Seriously?" Nick and Mercy asked at the same time.

"You try having a baby dance around on your bladder," she said as she headed toward the closest bathroom.

"I'll go with you," Jesse quickly said falling into step beside her.

"It's okay. It's not that far."

"I need to go too."

Lakin knew she had some kind of ulterior motive. She was sure she'd find out what it was in a minute.

They walked in silence as they were almost to the bathroom Jesse hesitated by Hot Topic.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Go shop," Lakin said.

"But," Jesse stammered guiltily.

"Go shop. I'm pregnant not an invalid. I'm pretty sure I can tinkle like a big girl," Lakin said waving her away towards the store.

"If you're sure," Jesse said running.

Lakin waddled to the bathroom in misery. She was counting down the seconds until she had her daughter. No one had ever really told her how uncomfortable pregnancy was. She was so close to having her she could scream. She wanted her body and life back. Since she'd been on bed rest she'd had to pause everything in her life again. She'd had enough time to think about what she wanted. As soon as she had the baby and recovered she was going to put her plans into action. More than anything, she couldn't wait to meet their daughter. She grinned as the baby moved. She threw her purse over her other shoulder continuing to her destination going over the list of what else she needed to buy today.

**Callan**

After all of the time he'd been watching Emily she'd never been left alone. Not even once. Callan had to wait until she wasn't with a werewolf to make his move. If he'd tried to get her with a pack member present they'd instantly let the pack know there's a problem. He was a patient hunter. All he wanted to do was grab Emily and run. She looked exactly how he remembered her, right down to her cute pregnant belly. He watched as Emily and the girl left the others. He followed at a distance.

Chase had been right about following Nick. He led them straight to her house, even with the crazy routes they took to try to throw them off. He knew he could get rid of the girl easily then he was home free. Finally after all of his searching he was so close to having his Emily back.

He continued to watch them walk in the direction of the restroom. They stopped in front of a strange store talking back and forth. After reaching an agreement the girl took off running into the weird store.

He waited until Emily came out of the bathroom. Excitement filled him. He was on edge. As soon as Emily saw him she stopped in her tracks. He watched her glance at her surroundings looking for an escape. Apparently she realized there was no escape, because she tensed to scream.

"Wait, if you scream or run Ben's dead," Callan threatened.

Callan had heard Emily talk about Ben all day long. He knew he could use him to manipulate her into cooperating with him. He was pissed another wolf was trying to claim his mate and young. He would take care of Ben as soon as he got the spell lifted. Emily was his priority right now.

Emily looked at Callan in defeat. He knew he had her and so did she.

"Walk back into the bathroom just enough to leave your purse on the counter," he ordered. She complied. He held her stiff hand as he escorted her to the van.

He opened the door for her. He tried to get her situated. As he was buckling her in he noticed that she was looking around frantically searching for something. She was looking for Ben he realized.

Callan got in the van and drove around to her captor's car and waited.

Tearing up Lakin asked, "You don't have Ben do you?"

Callan gripped the steering wheel too hard. "You aren't to mention that name ever again. As soon as I get a witch to give you your memory back he'll pray for death for taking you from me," he sneered.

Emily started sobbing uncontrollably. Callan didn't really know what to tell her or how to help her. He knew that she was only behaving like that because of the spell, but it still broke his heart to see her in pain.

Chase quickly slipped into the van startling Emily. "Emily, nice to see you again," he said with his voice too sweet, taking on an over the top sarcastic tone. The look Callan gave Chase quickly shut up any further commentary he'd had.

Callan watched Emily from the corner of his eye while he was driving. He was worried about her. She just kept crying inconsolably. He had to get her memory restored soon. He was afraid he was going to have to make a call he'd hopped he'd never have to make.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to post. My grandma passed away and I've been out of state. **

**A lot happens in this chapter. Enjoy :D**

**The Mercyverse belongs to Patricia Briggs. **

**Lakin**

Lakin was relieved that Callan didn't have Ben, but she was starting to realize just how screwed she was. She knew she couldn't try anything until they were out of the van.

They drove to an abandoned house outside of town. Lakin tried to memorize everything she could about the roads and landmarks. Honestly there wasn't much. She was only able to get a general direction. There were no houses close by and no where to run.

Lakin was beginning to grasp how he'd found her. They had to have been following Nick some how. They'd been watching them probably as long as Nick had been in town. That though sent chills down her spine.

They got out of the van and Callan said, "Chase, get firewood for the house. I don't want Emily to catch cold. We're only going to be staying here for a few hours before we have to go meet someone. I have to make a phone call to confirm the meeting." Chase nodded to Callan and shot Lakin a murderous glare before he left.

She wasn't sure which one she should be more worried about. Callan was delusional and that look Chase just gave her confirmed that he's homicidal. She thought she'd take her chances with the delusional one. He wanted to make sure she's safe and protected so she was going to try to use that to her advantage.

"First I need to fix Emily something to eat," Callan said. He led Lakin into the small living room helping her sit on a dusty broken down couch. The only other furniture in the rundown house was a wobbly coffee table.

"I'm going to fix you a sandwich. I'll be right back honey," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. She struggled to push herself away from Callan. It didn't matter, because he leaned in pinning her on the couch and kissed her anyway. She was so upset that she spit in his face forgetting that she was going to try to play nice for now.

"Under a spell and hormonal," he said chuckling to himself as he wiped his face. "We'll have you back to normal soon." He walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

As soon as Lakin thought Callan was far enough away she desperately started digging in her pockets. She took stock of what she had to help her escape. Her wallet that she always carried in her back pocket, her dad's silver butterfly knife, and her cell phone were what she had to work with. She heard Chase coming back inside and quickly stashed everything out of sight. She hoped she looked innocent enough not to make him suspicious. If he found her phone and knife the odds of her escaping would be severely diminished.

He threw the firewood down in front of the fireplace. "Lakin, Lakin, Lakin it took me awhile, but I finally found you. And what do I find? You're engaged to a wolf and knocked up by him. Tsk, tsk what would your father say? You're about to get everything you deserve. You refused me because of what I am only to shack up with one?" Chase spat.

"What is this two for one at the crazy-mart?" Lakin smarted off. "You don't make any damn sense. First you said you turned so I'd be more interested in you. Now I'm not interested in you because you turned. Let me help clear this up for you Chase. I didn't date you because I don't like you. You're vapid and shallow. It never had anything to do with what you were or weren't. Only you as a person," she said glaring at him.

He was dumbstruck for a moment. Then his face turned red and he started shaking. "You fucking bitch," Chase yelled swinging to hit Lakin in the face. She closed her eyes as she braced herself to take the hit, hoping it wouldn't kill her. She knew better than to piss him off, but she couldn't help it. She waited for the blow to land only it never did. She opened her eyes to find Callan restraining Chase. She never thought she'd be so glad to see his crazy ass.

He pushed Chase towards the door. "You're not to be alone with her again," he commanded. Chase fell under the weight of Callans command. "Go outside and check the perimeter. You're officially on guard duty. You'll be punished for this incident later. You have to be able to be useful, for now."

Chase fiercely stared at Lakin snarling, until Callan pushed him outside. Lakin was freaking out. Chase would kill her the first chance he got. She needed to get out of there now.

"Sorry about that honey. That won't happen again. Are you alright?" Callan asked concern filled his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. I am starving though. Could you fix me two sandwiches and maybe find some chips for me please?" Lakin politely asked.

"I think there's still a bag of chips in there. I'll be right back."

As soon as he left the room Lakin called Ben. "Hey baby. Enjoying your shopping trip?" Ben asked.

"Ben, Callan took me at the mall. I'm in an abandoned house outside of town. From what I could tell its east of the mall," she said in a hushed whisper.

"Damn it, okay hide your phone. It has to be on for me to track it. Be careful and stall him if he tries to move you, if you can safely. Be careful. I love you," Ben said deliriously.

The call disconnected. Lakin scrambled to hide the phone. She pushed it under a cushion on the couch right before Callan walked back into the room.

He sat the chips and sandwiches on the coffee table in front of her. She looked towards him, avoiding eye contact, in the most submissive position she could manage. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're welcome Emily," he said sitting on the couch too close to her. Her phone was under the cushion just barely to his right. He put an arm around her pulling her even closer. Lakin was mad that he was forcing so much contact. It took all the strength that she had not to tell him to get the hell away from her while viciously beating him. She reminded herself that she was playing helpful captive and picked up a sandwich.

"So, I'm about to call a witch that deals in black magic. I met her awhile ago. She is very powerful. I hoped I'd never have to deal with her again, but it seems I have no choice. She's the only one that I know will be able to fix you for sure. I don't like the idea of owing her a favor. You're the only reason that I'd ever ask her for help again Emily. I asked her for a favor once and what I had to do to pay it back was… well it wasn't worth it. Having you back will be worth anything she'll make me do," Callan explained as he reached up to touch her face.

Lakin didn't know what to say to that. At that moment her phone vibrated under the cushion. She knew if she could hear it Callan definitely could. Maybe he wouldn't know what it was?

"Nice try," Callan said hitting the cushion to his right. Lakin heard the phone break muffled under the cushion.

Shit she hoped that Ben had enough time to track her, if not she was dead. Callan had left a long string of bodies in his wake in search for his wife. Lakin would be his next victim. That realization made her burst into tears again.

"Stop crying Emily. Everything will be fine soon," he said irritated.

Between sobs Lakin tried to yell for Ben, but it came out unintelligible, or so she thought.

"I thought I told you never to mention that name again!" Callan yelled jumping up looming over her. "Spell or no spell, you betrayed me," he growled.

Anger rolled off of him in waves of heat. Lakin was frozen in terror with tears steadily running down her face. Her heart was beating so fast her head was spinning. She knew if she moved Callan would attack. She took a breath to try to talk him down and her water broke.

**Ben**

Ben hung up the phone and jumped into action. He pulled up her location on the lost phone app. She wasn't moving so he took a screen shot of it to print for Adam and Samuel. Ben had just got to Adams to grab lunch when Lakin had called. He looked up to make sure she hadn't moved and it said unable to locate device. He hoped that her battery died and Callan hadn't found it. He quickly wrote them a note and started to change in a panic. If he was going to have a shot at taking an old wolf like Callan down he had to be in wolf form and catch him by surprise in Callan's human form. If he had to fight Callan when he was in wolf form too he wouldn't last eight seconds.

He was half way through the change when Mercy, Nick, and Jesse ran into the house. Mercy looked from Ben to the note on the counter. She grabbed it and the map.

Mercy read out loud, "Adam, Callan is here and he has Lakin. Get Samuel and use the map to come ASAP. I'll probably already be there when you get this. Ben." She was horrified. "Ben what were you thinking? Going against him alone, we need a better plan. I'm calling Adam and Samuel." Mercy walked away rapidly taking on her phone.

Ben was still changing. The change isn't easy. He was defenseless and couldn't talk. Much less give Mercy the glare he wanted to.

Mercy came back into the room loaded down with guns and silver. "You two," she said pointing to Jesse and Nick. "Daryl and Warren will be here in a minute to make sure you stay safe."

Nick gasped, "No, I'm coming too."

"No you are both staying here. End of story. Ben, Adam and Samuel will meet us there. Let's go."

Mercy opened the door of her Rabbit to let Ben get in. He was still changing so it was hard for him to move. Mercy struggled to lift Ben into the car. It took them awhile, but they finally managed. As she left the driveway Warren was pulling into the drive. Ben was glad because he knew Nick would have followed them if he didn't have a babysitter. Lakin would probably never talk to Ben again if he let Nick get killed.

She took off speeding outside of town towards Lakin. Ben hoped they wouldn't get pulled over for speeding. He was anxious to get to her.

Ben had finally fully changed. He stretched his lean body out to help work out the lingering tingles of the change. He shook his red fur and howled startling Mercy. She swerved into the other lane when she jumped, nearly hitting a car. Ben was impatient. He was worried Callan was hurting Lakin. He knew they were close. He touched his nose to Mercy and whined.

"We're almost there Ben," Mercy said. He whined again and pointed to the side of the road with his muzzle. "We aren't there yet." He pointed again and growled. "Fine, I'll pull over. I thought you'd want to get to her as soon as possible, but sure let's make a pit stop." As soon as she pulled over Ben jumped out of the window. The sound of glass raining down on the road rang in his ears as he ran through the woods. He would buy her a replacement, but he knew he needed to get to Lakin now.

He took off running as fast as his legs would carry him. He could faintly hear Mercy yelling at him in the distance. Ben and his wolf were working together for one purpose, rescue their mate. He didn't have an exact location so he headed in the general area that was on the map. He caught a werewolf's scent, no two werewolves' scents. He recognized them both. Lakin had traces of those scents on her when Ben first met her. It had to be Callan and Chase. Ben followed the scents. He could see a house in the far distance. Ben headed for the house until someone jumped in his way.

"You must be Ben," Chase said sniffing the air. "Yeah, it smells like you." Ben let out his most menacing growl. "You know at least when he kills her he'll get a baby to raise. Well, if the kid doesn't piss him off enough to kill it too. Too bad about Lakin though. Maybe he'll give her to me after he finds out she's not Emily."

Ben lunged at Chase. He moved just in time to avoid the attack.

"It's not going to be that easy Benny Boy. You know what's funny? Callan just kept me from beating your precious little female into submission or death whichever came first. Knowing Lakin it'd probably be death," Chase provoked.

Ben was done listening to him talk. He leapt at Chase knocking him to the ground. His eyes widened in shock. He tried to get up, but Ben forced him back to the ground steadily growling at him. Chase struggled to no avail.

He stopped moving and let out a short burst of laughter. "Do it. Kill me. At least I'll be free of him. Unlike Lakin."

Ben tore out his throat. He turned towards the house running at full speed. He ripped into the house like it was made of cardboard. He saw Lakin laying on a couch breathing through a contraction. Shit she was in labor. He stood there stunned wishing he was in human form so he could do something to help her.

"Ben, look out!" she screamed. Ben turned to see what caused that reaction too late. Callan blindsided him throwing him against the opposite wall. Ben whimpered and charged Callan. Callan was ready for him again. He hit Ben with so much force you could hear the bone snap from across the room.

Ben was in pain. His leg was definitely broken. It was hard for him to move, but he did it anyway. He had to save Lakin no matter what. Ben realized that he wasn't going to be walking away from this. He was going to stall time and do everything in his power to make sure that Lakin and his daughter came out of this disaster alive, even if it was the last thing he did. He prayed that Adam, Samuel, and Mercy got here in time.

**Callan**

What a pathetic excuse for a werewolf. Chase was bad, but this one was worse. This is the wolf that took Emily? It was almost laughable that such a weakling stole her. Callan knew he snapped one of Ben's legs. He decided the minimal threat he'd originally presented was neutralized.

He turned his attention to Emily. She was crying, again. Her eyes suddenly widened. Callan threw back his arm knocking Ben back across the room. He hadn't expected him to have any fight left in him.

"I should just kill you now. Maybe it will break the strange magic you have over Emily," Callan shouted.

Ben growled and jumped at Callan. He easily knocked him down. Ben was like a yoyo. Every time you threw him down he came right back up. Callan punched him until he stopped moving. He was trying to change back to human form in a last feeble attempt at healing. Callan walked up to him and put his boot on Ben's head to crush his skull.

At that moment Emily screamed through a contraction. It scared Callan. "You're lucky. You'll die a lot quicker than you should be allowed, but Emily needs me," he said picking Ben up to snap his neck.

"No! Cal I need you now!" Emily screamed in pain.

Callan was stunned that she remembered that she used to call him Cal. Maybe the pain of the birth was triggering her memory. He didn't know, but maybe she would remember more. He hoped he wouldn't have to call that witch after all. He was afraid if he did call her for a favor that she would try to keep him as a pet. Callan wasn't afraid of much, but he was terrified of her. Callan threw a bloody unmoving Ben across the room and rushed to Emily's side. He could hear Ben's faint heartbeat and shallow breathing. He was still alive, for now.

"It's okay, it's okay honey. Just remember the breathing from the classes we took. Our son's going to be perfect. You'll get through this you can do it. You're so strong," Callan said. His voice was full of love and adoration. He was so excited to finally have his family back.

**Lakin**

Lakin was appalled by what she'd just said. She couldn't believe those words actually came out of her mouth, but she didn't have a choice. If she hadn't said it Callan would have killed Ben. She saw the hurt and confused look on Bens face before he passed out. God I hope he's okay she thought to herself. Her contractions were getting closer together. She didn't have much more time left before the baby came.

Callan was holding her and stroking her hair giving her words of encouragement. "I'm going to have to deliver the baby here," he said.

Lakin knew this was probably going to be the only chance she had. She hugged him closer and cried, "Cal I just want to be the person I really am."

"I know honey. I'm going to get you help real soon,' he promised. She tried to plunge her silver butterfly knife into his back, but as soon as she tensed to stab Callan knew something was up. She'd used the crying as a distraction to get the knife.

Callan knocked the knife out of her hand and it landed half way across the room. The look on his face was terrifying beyond words. He looked so hurt and furious. He was shaking so hard it looked like he was having a seizure. He growled an inhuman growl. Lakin could see he was changing into a werewolf. She hoped that while he was in the defenseless stage that she could stab him. She made very small movements to get to the knife. He wasn't distracted enough and he noticed what she was doing.

He pushed her to the ground making her scream in pain. She slid across the floor landing close to the knife. She tensed as another contraction hit. As she breathed through it she noticed that his hands were actually paws now. She'd read about that but hadn't ever seen it in real life. It would probably really interest her if she wasn't about to die.

"Where is my Emily?" he howled. Lakin gasped and tried to reach for the knife too late. Callan viciously attacked her. Biting and clawing her until he started crying.

"No! Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper. God no," he whimpered. "This is your fault," he yelled turning in Ben's direction. "You made me lose my temper. Now I've killed Emily!"

Lakin laid there listening to her heartbeat slow. It was getting harder for her to breathe. She knew her life was slowly slipping from her. She pushed aside all of her pain and fatigue knowing this was her last chance. Lakin wiped the blood from her eyes. She reached for the knife as soon as Callan's back was turned. At that moment Lakin used every bit of energy she had left and jumped up. She plunged the knife in between his ribs on his left side, right into his heart. Callan dropped to the ground. Lakin could see Ben's naked form staring in confusion.

Another contraction racked through her body. It hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before in her life and she'd just been mauled by a werewolf. She clutched her stomach screaming. She knew she was falling, but she couldn't do anything about it. One moment she was worrying about the fall hurting the baby the next there was nothing.

****A/N: It was recently brought to my attention that you can't vote in the poll unless you're registered. So, for those of you that would still like to vote on the baby's name I have a plan. :) I'm listing the choices for the baby's name here. Pick the one that you like most (please don't submit your own, just one from the options below) and include your pick in your review. I'll add the review picks to what's already voted for in the poll. May the best name win!**

**The name choices are: Blondie, Cassidy, Destiny, Ella, Kira, London, Promise, River, Roxy, Sonya, Teagan, or Wylie.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: If you're interested in voting for the baby's name, but you don't have an account to vote in the poll, please pick a name below. Let me know in your review what name you think she should have. I'll add the votes in the reviews to the votes in the poll. I'll count the votes Thursday and the last chapter will be posted Thursday night or Friday. **

**The name choices are: Blondie, Cassidy, Destiny, Ella, Kira, London, Promise, River, Roxy, Sonya, Teagan, or Wylie.**

**Patricia Briggs owns the Mercyverse :)**

**Ben**

Ben had just finished changing back into human form. He looked up and saw Callan half changed headed his way covered in Lakins blood. Ben howled and tried to gather his strength to fight. Callan stopped mid step. His eyebrows were drawn in surprise as he fell to the ground. Ben saw a glint of silver sticking out of Callans back. He saw Lakin barely able to stand behind him. She was covered head to toe in blood. Her clothes were torn and there were claw and bite marks everywhere.

She grabbed her stomach screaming in pain. She started falling as she passed out. Ben dove to catch her. He was able to keep her from hitting the floor. He laid her down easily trying to make sure she was alive.

"Emily, Emily!" Callan cried. "Where is my Emily? Where is my son? Emily!" Ben knew he was dying. Between the silver poisoning and the knife wound he didn't have much longer. For a minute Ben felt sorry for him. He knew if Lakin died he'd lose his shit too.

As if on cue Lakin stopped breathing. Ben fished Callan's cell phone out of his pocket and calls Samuel.

"She's not breathing and in labor. What do I do?" Ben asked desperate to keep her alive.

"Find something to prop up the right side of her abdomen and start CPR. We're almost there," Samuel told him. Ben looked around and there wasn't really anything that would work to prop up her right side, except for Callan. He dragged Callan over to Lakin bending his knee and sliding it under her right side. He followed Samuel's orders thirty chest compressions, two breaths, and repeat.

"Come on Lakin, breath damn it," he said then breathed for her again. "Lakin you have to breath. I can't live without you. God damn it," he yelled. Ben was crying so hard he couldn't really see. He howled and sobbed between breaths.

Mercy busted through the door armed taking in the scene. She held a gun on Callan. Samuel followed and ran straight for Lakin. Adam rushed in pausing at the entrance in wolf form. Samuel threw Callan towards Adam and made Ben move.

"Mercy I'm going to need your help over here." She laid her gun down and started helping with CPR.

Ben was in shock. He'd broken his promise to Lakin. He'd promised her that Callan would never lay another hand on her again. The guilt was gnawing at him. It was all his fault. He should have kept her safer and guarded her more carefully, even if it drove her nuts. He was unmoving staring into space until he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh being ripped from bone. He turned to see Adam tearing Callan apart. He stayed there for what felt like years just watching Callan die, until someone slapped him back to reality.

"Samuel is trying to talk to you Ben," Mercy snapped.

Ben looked at Samuel still in shock. It all seemed so unreal.

"Ben I have to deliver the baby now or we'll lose them both," Samuel said.

He looked at Lakin's face. He couldn't lose her. "Do whatever you have to do to save her."

Mercy threw Ben some clothes to put on and called 911. She told them what had basically happened. Also, per Samuel's instructions, she also told them to bring blood. Lakin had lost too much. Samuel was able to do a c-section. Lakin and the baby both weren't breathing.

"Ben and Mercy continue CPR on Lakin. I'm going to try to get the baby breathing," he yelled.

Ben and Mercy started CPR. He was still crying hysterically begging her to breathe.

When the ambulance arrived they immediately took over working on the baby and Samuel went back to trying to get Lakin to breath. Adam hid as soon as the ambulance showed up. Before they came, he was disposing of Chase and Callans bodies. They couldn't risk any negative werewolf exposure so they told an alternate version of the story. Two random guys kidnapped her from the mall. She went into labor and they freaked out and left her there. She couldn't quite remember everything. All the details were fuzzy, but she had just enough battery left on her cell phone to make a call to Ben. It was partly true.

Ben was numb. He stood there staring off into space, time had no meaning. He knew he was moving, but he was unaware of where he was or what was happening. Someone moved him again. He snapped out of it when Samuel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ben, we've done everything we can for her. Now it's in God's hands," Samuel said pulling up a chair beside Bens. Ben realized they were at the hospital, now that he was paying attention. He looked at her laying motion less. If the monitors didn't show her heart beating he'd have thought she was dead. Angry looking claw marks and bites contrasted with her pale skin. She didn't look like she was going to survive.

"If she doesn't make it I'm coming after you," Ben said with his head in his hands. "If she dies I'll die too. I won't let myself go crazy like Callan did. You have to promise me that you'll kill me if she dies."

"I won't be responsible for orphaning a child," Samuel calmly said.

Ben had been so focused on Lakin he hadn't thought about the baby. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"It was touch and go for awhile, but she's a tough little girl. I'll go get her for you," Samuel said leaving the room.

Ben was panicked. He'd read about babies with Lakin, but he'd never held one. He was worried that she wouldn't like him or that he'd break her. He wanted Lakin to wake up so they could do this together. Ben didn't think he could do it by himself.

Samuel came back rolling a clear plastic crib. Ben slowly peaked over the side. He saw her bundled in a ball wearing a pink outfit. Little blonde curls poked out from under the sweet little pink hat. She looked so peaceful laying there asleep.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can hold her. She's your daughter," Samuel said chuckling. He picked her up and carefully handed her to Ben. "Make sure you support her head."

Ben curled his arms around her unable to take his eyes off of her in amazement. He couldn't believe that this perfect creature in his arms was half of him. She stirred starting to fuss opening her eyes. "She has Lakins eyes," he said in wonder.

"All babies' eyes are blue at first."

"She has Lakins exact eye color. Hers are going to stay that way. I know it."

"I believe they just might," Samuel replied as the baby grabbed his finger.

A loud beep suddenly sounded from a monitor, Lakin had flatlined. Samuel jumped into action trying to get her heart beating again. Ben moved to the side of the room still clinging to the baby as other medical personnel filled the room. The baby started wailing because of all the noise. Ben rocked her as he sobbed as quietly as he could. He felt dizzy and it was hard to breathe. He knew he had to keep his shit together for his daughter, no matter the price. Even if the love of his life was slowly slipping away before his eyes.

A couple of days had passed. Lakin's life was hanging by a thread. Ben hadn't put his daughter down since he found out she was alive, except once when the doctor had to examine her. Ben refused to leave Lakin's side. The baby was fast asleep in his arms after he'd fed her a bottle and burped her. Ben started thinking of all the things Lakin's missed already. The first time he held her, fed her, and changed her diaper. The first time she smiled. The nurse told Ben it was just gas, but he thought she'd been smiling at him making faces at her.

The realization that Lakin may never wake up to see their daughter or be with him brought him to tears. He was desperate for her to wake up. "Lakin, please wake up. Callan's dead. You're free to do what you want now. Please wake up baby. We have to name our daughter. I'm scared that I can't do this without you. I love you Lakin. Please come back to me," Ben pleaded. He lifted her hand to his lips and froze mid kiss. A loud howl filled with despair echoed off the walls causing the baby shifted slightly. He patted her back to sleep as Samuel, Adam, Mercy, and Nick rushed into the room looking for the threat.

Samuel walked over to Ben and put his hand on his back. "Ben it's okay. Lakin's fine."

"Smell her and tell me she's fine still." She had the unmistakable musk and mint scent of a werewolf. They all knew that she wanted to remain human. She hadn't made it a secret. Ben didn't want her to die, but he knew she didn't want to be a werewolf either. Ben blamed himself for not getting there fast enough to prevent Callans attack. She is his mate and he should have been there for her.

Samuel interrupted his self loathing. "There's still a chance that her body will reject the change. She's so weak. We've almost lost her several times. She's not healing fast enough. I have a suggestion that you're not going to like," Samuel said looking away from Ben.

"What is it? I'll try just about anything to save her."

"We could try to call her wolf, before the full moon," Samuel said solemnly.

Adam nodded that it could work. Mercy said nothing. Nick gasped. He'd known her the longest. Ben was curious what he thought about it. He sure as hell didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't live without her, not really. His body might still function, but his mind wouldn't be the same. He remembered his promise to Lakin if they had children he had to live, even if she didn't. He also remembered the conversation that they had when she told him she wanted to remain human.

"She's already changing into a werewolf. If her healing speeds up soon she'll be fine. If not, then by tomorrow we could lose her. I'll be surprised if she makes it that long at the current rate she's healing. If we call her wolf now, and it works, the change will heal her," Samuel said laying out Ben's options.

He looked down at their daughter and knew exactly what he needed to do to keep his promise to her. "Do it," Ben said hoping he wouldn't regret his decision.

Samuel and Adam left to make arrangements to get her moved to a werewolf friendly location. Ben looked over at Nick and Mercy.

"Am I doing the right thing Nick?"

"I know she never wanted to turn, but I know you don't really have a choice. It's not like you turned her yourself. You're increasing her chance of survival. I think she'll understand, eventually," Nick said as he touched the baby's head. He clapped Ben on the back and walked out of the room.

Mercy stayed with her back leaned against the wall in silence. After a few minutes had passed she asked, "Are you okay Ben?"

"No, I don't know. It wasn't supposed to happen like this Mercy."

"How are you doing with the baby?" she said shifting her weight.

"Okay, I guess. Sometimes it's hard to look at her Mercy. She has her mother's eyes. She reminds me of her so much. What if Lakin doesn't wake up? I'll be reminded of her every time I look at our daughter. How am I supposed to go on with a constant reminder like that?" Ben asked snuggling the baby closer to try to hide his tears.

"Ben, Lakin isn't dead yet. There's a good chance she'll turn and be alright. If she doesn't make it, you will look at your beautiful little girl everyday and tell her how amazing her mother was. You'll tell her how much you loved her and how much she loved you back. You'll go on for your adorable daughter in your arms. She'll look just like her mother. She'll have her mother and father's charming sarcasm as well as both of your strengths and wit. You're going to have your hands full with her, especially when she starts dating," Mercy said with a snort.

Ben didn't like thinking about her dating. He was sure he could scare the hell out of them though. That was the only part of her dating that he was looking forward to.

"No matter what happens Ben, the pack will be here to help you," Mercy said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mercy."

Samuel walked back into the room carrying an IV bag.

"What are you giving her?" Ben asked. He was a little confused. He thought they were leaving.

"We need to make sure her body is capable of going through the change. It's extra protein. As soon as she has two of these we can transport her to Adam's safe room. I've been thinking and I want to be the one to call her wolf. I don't think she would easily forgive Adam. You aren't alpha enough to do it. That leaves me," Samuel said.

It seemed like he'd put a lot of thought into it. He was right. Whoever forced her into wolf form would definitely make her shit list. Ben knew he'd be on it already for allowing them to do it. "Thanks Samuel. I doubt she'll be speaking to any of us after this. At least she'll be alive," Ben said.

Several hours later they had Lakin in Adam's safe room at his house. Ben reluctantly gave the baby to Mercy to take care of while he was with Lakin. He wouldn't leave Lakin's side, but he didn't want to put his daughter in harms way.

Samuel was shut in the room with her. Ben was waiting on the other side of the door watching through the bars in the door. Adam was upstairs with Mercy and the baby to help ease the alpha tension that always popped up when two alphas were close and using their influence. The entire pack was waiting upstairs too. Everyone was fawning over the baby taking turns passing her around. She already had them all wrapped around her little finger.

"You're sure you want me to do this Ben?" Samuel asked one last time.

"Yes," Ben said trying not to cry again. His wolf wasn't too happy with him for showing his emotions so freely in front of other wolves lately. That was a weakness he was worried about being exploited. "I love you Lakin."

"I'm so sorry," Samuel whispered in Lakin's ear. "Please don't hate me." Samuel called her wolf.

After she was completely changed, Ben stared at Lakin's wolf in awe. She was average size for a female, she looked strong. She was grey, maybe more of a silver. She was beautiful.

"She looks more like a timber wolf than any werewolf I've ever seen," Samuel said. "Werewolves always look more like dogs than a wolf. Until Lakin, that is."

"Her eyes are bluer," Ben said as she collapsed. "Lakin! Lakin love are you okay?" Ben yelled through the bars.

She slowly lifted her head sniffing the air. She whimpered and closed her eyes laying back down.

"She's used up too much energy today. She's weak. She needs to eat. Lakin, here are a couple of roasts for you. Eat as soon as you're able," he said pushing the raw meat closer to her. He slowly left the room locking the door behind him.

"What are you doing? I'm going in there with her," Ben shouted.

"She's not quite herself yet. After she eats we'll see how she's doing. Right now she's so drained she can barely move. All of her wounds have healed now. I think after she eats she'll be fine."

"Fine, but as soon as she eats I'm going in there."

They waited and watched her every move. She finally started eating the food in front of her. After she demolished it all she started growling and lunging at the door trying to escape.

Samuel stepped up. "Lakin calm down," he ordered.

The wolf defiantly glared at him and attacked the bars in front of him.

"Nice move Samuel. She's angry, sad, and scared already. Now you've pissed her off worse," Ben said walking up to the door.

Samuel moved back waving Ben forward. "Okay, let's see if she'll listen to you."

Ben walked up to the bars and said, "Lakin love, its all going to be okay." She stopped her attack. She cocked her head to the side looking at Ben. He was surprised he had her attention, but he tried to take advantage of it. "You'll get use to being a wolf soon. They'll tell you that your wolf and you are one, but the truth is that the wolf is something else that's always in your head. She can take over. You'll have to learn to control her and your impulses. We can help you with that," She looked at him blankly. "It's going to be fine now. Callan's dead. You have nothing to worry about now."

Lakin howled. She started trying to tear her way out of the safe room again.

"What just happened?" Ben asked Samuel.

"I'm not sure," Samuel replied looking at Lakin lost in thought.

Over the next two days she was only half way calm around Ben, but around anyone else she was vicious. They kept the baby away, not wanting to put her in any danger. Ben was going upstairs to check on the baby when he overheard Adam and Samuel talking.

"You know what we'll have to do if she can't control her wolf soon," Adam said quietly.

"I know. Maybe I rushed it and she wasn't ready for the change. It's all my fault," Samuel said depressed.

"Samuel, you know better than most that it's only about the person that's turned. Nothing else influences it," Adam said reassuringly.

"I can't be the one to put her down if it comes to it. Ben won't take it well. He'll probably try to get someone to kill him again. He told me at the hospital that if Lakin died he wanted to die too. I told him I wouldn't be responsible for orphaning his child. He seemed to hold onto her after that. That little girl may be the only thing that can help him through this if, you know."

"I hope so. I don't know if I'll be able to put her down either, but I'm alpha. It's my responsibility. I'll do what's necessary. I won't have a choice if she doesn't gain control soon. I'll give her another two days. If she can't control her wolf even a little by then, it's out of my hands," he said sighing. He headed to his office.

Ben heard a quieted sob coming from the kitchen. It had to be Samuel. Ben wasn't sure if he should go talk to him or yell at Adam. There was no way in hell that he would just sit by and let them kill Lakin. He decided he should go talk to Samuel. If he could get Samuel on his side of things then there was no way he'd let her be killed.

"Samuel?" Ben asked as he walked into the kitchen. Samuel composed himself. The only evidence that he'd been crying was him wiping his blood shot eyes. "You look like shit Samuel," Ben said bluntly.

"You look worse," Samuel replied staring at him blankly.

"Samuel, there's no way you can let Adam kill her. Daughter or no daughter I won't let Lakin be murdered."

"I know how you feel. She's a danger to herself and everyone around her if she doesn't gain some control. She's not even trying. You know what happens to the wolves that have no control," he said tired.

"She hasn't even hurt anyone yet. How can you seriously tell me she should die when she's done nothing but try to escape a cage?"

"You said it yourself. She hasn't hurt anyone yet. Yet is the key word Ben, if she can't get enough control to change back to human form then she will be lost to the wolf. The wolf will do whatever it takes to survive, even at the cost of ripping your throat out if she thinks it will help her."

"I don't believe Lakin would ever hurt me."

"That's just it Ben. Lakin wouldn't, but she wouldn't be there anymore. It would only be an animal."

"So if she gains even a little control you'll talk Adam into giving her more time?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Yes, if I see her gain even a little control I'll do all I can to save her. I really don't want to lose anyone else."

"I've just found her. I can't lose her either," Ben said terrified.

Now all he had to do to save her is convince Lakin's wolf to let Lakin take control in front of Samuel. That was doable right?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It took me long enough, but here's the conclusion of Of Monsters and Men. *grins* Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. A special thanks to all of the people who reviewed, followed the story, and favorited it. You're all indescribably awesome.**

**Patricia Briggs owns the Mercyverse. :) Also, thanks for picking the baby's name. Good choice. **

**Lakin**

Lakin's first conscious thought was I feel so much better. She'd been in agony for what seemed like years. She tried to lift her head to look around, but it felt different. She could hear and smell everything. Even her vision was different. She looked down at her body and realized why. She was a werewolf. She frantically tried to remember what happened. It was hard for her to think. Callan had taken her. She'd called Ben and oh. It all came flooding back to her.

There was blood, so much blood. It was mostly hers. Ben was about to be killed. He wasn't moving. She'd taken Callans life. She could hardly wrap her head around it. Killing someone was a big deal. It was wrong. She couldn't justify it just because Callan attacked her and Ben and killed her daughter, or could she. She didn't know. There was just too much to think about. She really hoped that Ben's wounds weren't fatal. He can't be dead. He just can't be.

She looked down at herself again and sighed. She'd never wanted to be a werewolf. She'd had a chance at happiness and now Callan had ruined it all. It was his final act before he died. Now she was something that she'd never wanted to be a murderer and a werewolf. He'd taken away her family twice.

She raised up her head to see who she heard breathing outside the door. Through the bars she could see Ben sleeping. She was so thankful that he was alive. She knew he couldn't be dead. She wasn't sure yet if she was happy to be alive or mad to have lived if it meant being a werewolf.

It wasn't just that she was a werewolf. She was pretty sure with help and time she could have been okay with being a werewolf. It was the fact that she'd murdered a man that really weighed on her. She kept replaying the scene over and over again in her mind. She could feel the weight of the knife and the cool silver in the palm of her hand. She could feel it as the blade sliced through his skin and into his heart. She was disgusted with herself.

Then she thought about her daughter. She'd been a miracle right from the start. She and Ben both sacrificed so much to bring her into the world only to be taken from it so early. It wasn't right. She'd failed her daughter. She wished that she'd killed that psychotic bastard slowly and painfully. He had it too easy after all that he'd done to her and her family.

That thought scared her and made her guilt intensify. She wanted his blood and for him to suffer, it terrified her that she was thinking like that. Her emotions were so overwhelming she didn't really know what she thought anymore. She felt so much at the same time it was hard for her to handle. Ben got hurt trying to save her. She was turned against her will into a werewolf trying to protect her mate and young all for nothing. She howled in agony.

"Lakin?" Ben asked from the door.

Lakin couldn't deal with everything, it was just too much. She let the wolf take back over. She remained in the background ready to give her wolf full control if she couldn't handle whatever Ben was about to say.

"I know that was just Lakin. Please let her come back we need to talk," Ben pleaded with the wolf.

She shook her head no.

"I need her."

The wolf stared at him.

"Lakin if you can hear me you need to fight your wolf for control. Our destinies are tied together. If you can't control your wolf soon you'll die. Then I'll be lost to my wolf too."

"Ben, I need to speak with you for a minute," Adam said down the hall.

"Lakin, I love you. I need you. I can't do this alone," he whispered to her wolf.

The wolf nodded her head. He walked towards Adam.

She was surprised that she could hear so much. She listened to each step Ben made until he stopped by Adam.

"Ben," Adam said hesitating. "I don't really know how to tell you this, but if Lakin doesn't gain control of her wolf soon, you know what I'll have to do," he said with a shaky voice. "Her wolf's been in control too long."

"No, Lakin just took over. I saw it. She just needs more time Adam. Please just give her a little more time," Ben pleaded.

Adam signed. "I've already given her more time than I should. I'm sorry Ben."

"You'll have to kill me to get to her you know," Ben threatened.

"Ben!" Samuel yelled, with impeccable timing, from upstairs. "The baby smells, odd."

"Just change her diaper and she'll be fine."

Baby? Lakin thought. Surely they couldn't be talking about her baby. There's no way she could have survived that.

"No," Samuel said coming down the stairs. "It's not that. It's her scent. It doesn't smell quite human, but it doesn't smell like a wolf either. I don't know what to make of it. I think Da needs to see her. Maybe he'll know what to make of it."

"Is she okay," Ben asked.

"From what I can tell she's a healthy baby. Her scent is just off."

"You don't think she was changed too," Ben asked in a panic.

"I honestly don't know. We'll have to see what happens on the full moon. Come see what I mean," Samuel said.

She could hear Samuel, Ben, and Adam go upstairs. Ben's earlier words replayed in her mind. 'Our destinies are tied together. If you can't control your wolf soon you'll die. Then I'll be lost to my wolf too. Lakin, I love you. I need you. I can't do this alone' She knew she needed to get her shit together for Ben and their daughter. That was easier said than done, because the wolf didn't want to give back her control.

Later that night, Mercy and Ben opened the cage. Adam and Samuel stood behind them uneasy. Ben walked inside the cage and laid beside Lakin on the bed. She snuggled up to him eager for the contact. She touched her nose to his face. Ben smiled at her triumphantly.

"See, I told you she's in control," he said smugly to Adam.

Mercy started to sit on the end of the bed close to Ben. Lakin growled at her surprising herself. She didn't want another female close to him, not even Mercy. That was weird she thought, but the feeling was too strong to ignore. Ben was hers.

"Okay, I won't sit there," Mercy said slowly waving Adam back she moved closer to the entrance.

Lakin thought it was a little funny that Adam was worried that she'd hurt Mercy. Lakin knew that the wolf was in control. At first she didn't care because she thought she'd lost it all. After she found out that Ben and the baby were alive that changed everything. Then she was scared, because she couldn't get control of her body from her wolf. She could listen and see her surroundings, but she couldn't control her actions. She tried so hard to gain some control. Lakin and her wolf did agree about some things, like Ben was their mate and not a threat. That was really the biggest thing they'd been able to agree on. So she tried to work to persuade the wolf any chance she got.

She knew that her wolf didn't like being caged. Her wolf wanted out no matter the cost. No one, not even Ben, had been allowed inside the cage with her since Samuel had called her wolf. She was curious what had changed for them to open the cage. Maybe they'd come to kill her. She moved closer to Ben growling a low warning at everyone in the doorway. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"It's alright Lakin. No ones here to hurt you. Would I just be laying here if they were going to do something to you?" He had a point. "We just need to talk to you. I think I understand why you've been so depressed and guilty."

Mercy said, "Lakin, you need to stop feeling guilty. We can smell your guilt all the way over at the trailer. You did the best you could in a horrible situation. Adam tore Callan apart. You didn't kill him Adam did." Lakin looked at Adam. He grinned and winked at her. "Ben's falling apart without you. He needs you. So does your daughter." Lakin raised her head again to look at Mercy at the mention of her daughter. "She doesn't even have a name yet."

Ben hugged Lakin to him and whispered in her ear, "Come back to me Love." She hadn't known how to get control of her wolf so she could change back to human form until that moment. She drew on her love for Ben, her daughter, her friends, her family, and her pack. Everything clicked into place. She started shifting back. It hurt, a lot. If felt like she was being torn apart and set on fire at the same time. As her body rearranged itself she noticed the relieved look on everyone's faces.

Samuel walked into the cage grinning at her. He laid down some food and clothes. "Welcome back biting beauty," he said.

Ha, ha funny she thought trying to distract herself from the pain.

They left to give Ben and Lakin some privacy. She was panting after the transformation was finished. She still ached all over. Labor was easier then changing from wolf to human. Great I get to do that at least once a month. I hope it gets easier. She was suddenly starving.

She peaked through her hair at Ben smiling at her. She jumped in his lap even though she was pretty sure it was going to hurt.

He caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She was right. Every place something touched her skin hurt. She didn't care. She was too focused on Ben.

"Never do that to me again. I was so scared that I'd lost you." He kissed her. It felt as amazing as before, but it was different now. Her emotions and senses were so heightened it made everything more intense. She deepened the kiss. Then one thing led to another, an hour later Lakin was amazed.

"Wow," she said.

Ben laughed, "Wow is right. I wasn't expecting that so soon."

"Me either," she said grinning. She drew him closer and kissed him again.

"I'm surprised you have the energy. The change and healing take a lot of energy. You must be starving. I know I am," Ben said sheepishly.

Lakin had forgotten that she was hungry, she'd been preoccupied. Ben and Lakin made a picnic on the bed with the food Samuel had left earlier. Lakin wanted to ask Ben a million questions like: What exactly happened that day? How did their daughter survive? How much time had passed since that day? She was too scared to ask yet. She bought herself some more time by stuffing her face. They ate in silence barely taking their eyes off of each other. Until she heard her daughter cry.

"Is… is that her?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," he replied proudly.

"I didn't think either of you survived. I was devastated and blamed myself. The wolf had total control. Then I saw you. I was so relieved, but I couldn't get over the fact that I'd killed a man and failed our daughter. I let the wolf take back the little control I'd gained after seeing you. Then I heard you and Samuel mention the baby I had hope again. I fought so hard for control. I was scared. I didn't know what to do," she said her voice shaking.

Ben held her and said, "You're strong. I knew you could do it. I'm here to help you get through all of this Love. Don't forget that."

"How could she have survived all of that? I almost didn't," Lakin said.

"I don't know, but she did. She was in bad shape at first too. She's so beautiful Lakin. She looks so much like you."

"Can I see her?" Lakin asked in wonder.

"Of course you can. She's our daughter," Ben said chuckling at some joke she didn't get. "We should probably get dressed first," Ben said beaming. He was radiating happiness and it was contagious. Lakin couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried. They quickly got dressed and headed upstairs.

Samuel was sitting at the table feeding the baby a bottle. He was singing to her in a different language. It was completely mesmerizing. They stood there watching and listening until he finished. He glanced up at them and checked his watch. He smirked knowingly at them making Lakin blush.

"See I told you they'd be here to see you in a little over an hour. Here you go Lakin," Samuel said putting the baby in her arms.

Lakin looked at her daughters grey-blue eyes. They were a mirror image of her own. The sweet little baby inherited Lakins curls, but instead of her golden blonde color they were almost white like Bens. She also got her fathers pale complexion. She was a perfect blend of them both. Lakin had never been so happy in her life. She cried happy tears. The only thing that could have made it better was if her mom, dad, and sister were still alive to see it.

"I didn't want to name her without you," Ben said wrapping an arm around Lakin as the baby grabbed his finger.

Lakin said, "We should name her Destiny. What do you think?" Remembering that Ben said their destinies were tied together.

"It's perfect," Ben said kissing her.

Samuel yelled into the next room grabbing their attention. "I won the bet. It took them a little over an hour. Pay up."

Ben laughed and Lakin was embarrassed again. When you were in a house full of werewolves you had very little privacy. Thinking about werewolves brought something to her attention she hadn't realized until now.

"I don't have to hide anymore. We can get married and use our real names. I can go to college again," she said ecstatic.

She kissed Destiny on the forehead. She was so thankful that everything was falling into place.

A few months had passed since Lakin had changed back into her human for the first time. Ben and the pack were helping her adjust to life as a werewolf. She still struggled with some things, but they were working it out. She was glad she had so much support. She knew she couldn't have started coming to terms with her wolf without their help.

Destiny didn't turn into a werewolf her first full moon. Samuel thought that his dad and brother should probably take a look at her. He also warned them that it was possible that she might not change until she hits puberty like his brother Charles. All they could really do is keep an eye on her and see what happens.

Lakin still had the occasional nightmare about Callan. She knew that they would go away in time, but she wasn't going to let him get in the way of her dreams. She was supposed to start taking classes again next semester. Her control wasn't good enough to go to med school yet. Samuel was working with her to gain better control of her wolf's instincts in a medical environment, since he's had the most practice with it. She decided that in the mean time she was going to study psychiatry. She had all the time in the world to go to college. After all that she'd gone through the mental aspect of werewolves was fascinating to her. No one had really studied it. She would still get to help people and werewolves, which was all she'd wanted.

Lakin looked in the full length mirror in front of her. She hardly recognized herself. Her hair was delicately pinned up in ringlets. Her makeup was done flawlessly and all she could do was smile. The train of her dress was bundled around her feet. She couldn't believe that her wedding day was finally here.

Jesse was already dressed in her bridesmaid dress playing with Destiny. Mercy was straightening her lamb necklace watching Jesse and Destiny longingly. Maybe Mercy and Adam would be expecting a little bundle of joy soon.

Lakin could hear Samuel and Nick talking down the hall getting closer. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in guys," she called.

Nick was the first to walk through the door. "Wow Lakin, you look amazing."

"Thanks," she said barely able to contain her excitement. She hugged Nick.

"Ow, my ribs. Can't breathe," Nick struggled to say.

"Sorry," she said her cheeks flushing pink.

"Come here. It's my turn. You can't break me," Samuel said picking Lakin up in a hug. "You look beautiful."

She smiled ear to ear and squealed, "I'm getting married today."

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing this shit," Nick said gesturing to his tux while Jesse pinned a rose on his jacket.

"Watch your language," Adam said as he entered the room.

"Sorry sir," Nick said.

"Ten minute until we start. Is everyone ready?" Adam asked.

"Almost," Lakin replied turning back to the mirror to put on her jewelry.

"You ladies all look lovely," Adam said. They all muttered their thanks.

"Especially this one," Samuel said picking up Destiny. She cooed at Samuel. He was her buddy. Lakin giggled at them.

"I'm so blessed to have all of you in my life. Thank you all for everything. You don't know how much ya'll mean to me."

"Lakin," Ben said walking into the crowded room with one hand covering his eyes. His other hand was extended out to feel his way through the room. Lakin ducked behind the dressing screen so Ben couldn't see her.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Adam said.

"Get out you two have already had enough bad luck," Nick said.

"I'm not looking. I've come to kiss my girls," Ben said proudly.

Samuel brought Destiny over to Ben. "Hello sweet baby," he said.

"Hello to you too sweet heart," Samuel joked. Everyone laughed at that, surprisingly even Ben.

He took Destiny in his arms, "Well baby girl, it's taken us long enough, but I finally get to marry the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I think you mean that Destiny is the most beautiful," Lakin said from behind the screen.

"Both of my girls are beautiful," he said bending down to kiss Destiny. He handed her back to Samuel. "Lakin it's your turn. I won't look I swear."

"Okay, you better not look," she said. She closed her eyes and walked towards the direction she'd heard Ben's voice.

"Lakin you can see him. He's just not supposed to see you," Mercy said taking her by the arm and guiding her to Ben.

"I'm not taking any chances," she said stubbornly.

Ben took Lakin in his arms and kissed her. As the enthusiasm of the kiss picked up Lakin's desire for him intensified. She heard Adam fidgeting and Samuel cleared his throat.

"Get a room," Jesse teased. Lakin stepped back and Ben chuckled.

"Oops," Lakin mumbled.

"We have a room thanks," Ben said deviously. Lakin smacked him on the shoulder.

"Thanks again Adam and Mercy for watching Destiny while we're on our honeymoon. We wanted to take her," Lakin said.

"But, we wouldn't be able to watch her while I have my way with Lakin," Ben said smugly.

"Ben!"

"What? You're my wife on our honeymoon. It's not like it's a big secret," he said kissing her again.

She gave him one last kiss and said, "Get your ass out there or we'll be late."

"I love you," Ben said.

"I love you too," she replied. She heard the door close.

"He's gone you can look now," Mercy said.

"Well that was nauseating," Nick said.

"I know. TMI," Jesse agreed. Their commentary was interrupted by the music starting. Nick took Jesse's arm.

As they were headed out of the door Adam said, "Nick she's too young for you. I'll be watching to make sure you behave appropriately."

"Dad," Jesse groaned embarrassed.

"Yes sir. I'll be a proper gentleman I swear," Nick said leading her out of the room.

"Well, that's our cue," Mercy said straightening Adam's tie. They left hand in hand.

Samuel handed the baby to Lakin. She put a small bouquet of roses in Destiny's arms.

"Are you ready to start the rest of your long, long life with Ben?" Samuel asked.

After all that they'd been through, she knew the answer to that question, "Absolutely."

Lakin held Destiny in one arm and Samuel took her other in his. As soon as they rounded the corner Lakin saw Ben waiting for her to join him at the end of the aisle. He had an incredibly cheesy smile on his face that she was sure matched her own. She was getting everything she'd ever wanted and a few things she didn't know to ask for. Like a British werewolf husband, a pack with bonds closer than family, and a little Destiny.

The End


End file.
